Fruits of Passion
by avatarfan16
Summary: Katara and Sokka are away visitng their dad. Aang is left alone with Toph who has eaten a strange fruit and has fallen in love with Aang. Now Aang must find a cure for this new fruit. But on the way will he discover he has feelings for her aswell.Taang
1. Don't eat that

1Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender

Fruits of Passion

Chapter 1: Don't eat that

It was a normal morning in the forest. And morning was a time for peace, quiet, and sleep. But as everything the Avatar and his friends did, it was far from normal. In the small clearing that had served as their campsite, everything was far from peaceful and quiet, and no one was sleeping; except for Sokka.

Most of the noise came from the airbender scurrying around. Moving back and forth , picking up bags and packs, tossing them up to Katara, who was sitting on Appa waiting to catch them. They checked off each item as they loaded them one by one onto Appa's saddle. "Sleeping bags" Aang said tossing them up to Katara. "Check" she replied.

"Canteens"

"Check"

"Map"

"Check"

"Snacks"

"Check"

"Well I think that's it, you're all set for your big trip" Aang said, throwing the last pack onto Appa. About a week ago, Katara and Sokka got a letter from their Dad asking them to meet him on whale tail island, he didn't specify why though. Aang remembered the day the letter came; no matter how hard he tried to forget.

Flashback

It was noon and the sun was at it's peak, casting golden rays of light on the Avatar's campsite. Aang was busy relaxing under the shade of a giant leechy tree, watching the clouds go by, occasionally eating a leechy nut that fell from it's branches.

Toph and Katara were out training alone today. After all, even thought they were masters at bending, they still needed to train once in a while to keep their skills sharp. So Aang had been left the day to relax and do what ever he wanted. A rare event, and he planned to enjoy every second of it.

He sat under the tree watching the clouds, listening to the rhythmic sounds of Sokka sharpening his boomerang. The young monk could feel the weight of his eyelids become heavier with each passing second. He almost fell asleep to, when he heard a sharp piercing cry. He sat upright, startled by the sudden shrill noise. When it didn't come again, he settled back down thinking he must of imagined it. He laid down; keen to start that nap he was working on.

Just then the cry came again, louder this time. He stood up this time, dusting the dirt off his clothes. The airbender glanced at Sokka who had stopped sharpening his boomerang, apparently he heard it too. "Sokka ; do you hear that?" the bald monk questioned. Sokka nodded, also standing up gripping his boomerang tightly.

The cry came once more, louder and closer than ever. Aang looked around in all directions, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. Sokka spoke up, "Aang, lets get back to back, so it can't sneak up onus" he yelled. Aang nodded in agreement; picking up his staff he ran over to Sokka and pressed his back against the warriors.

The cry again, Sokka raised his boomerang, and Aang gripped his staff. The two companions kept alert, looking for any sign of movement or the source of the strange noise. Seconds passed like minutes, but still they kept their guard up, ready for any fire nation ambush, the wrath of a spirit animal, or anything else.

This tension was unbearable, it had only been a few minutes but already, sweat began to pour from both their foreheads. It was like a weight was attached to them; becoming heavier with each passing second.

Just then something light and feathery landed on the young avatar's head. Surprised by the sudden feathery softness, Aang yelped and proceeded to run in circles screaming "GET IT OFF!, GET IT OFF!, GET IT OFF!". "Aang stop moving" Sokka shouted trying to calm his friend down enough, so he could grab the feathery object.

And after several minutes of more running and screaming "GET IT OFF", Aang had finally calmed down enough for Sokka to pluck the bird that attached itself to Aang's head. Once Sokka got a good look at the bird, he instantly recognized it as a Polar Pigeon by it's white feathers flecked with blue. "Sokka, what is that?" Aang questioned again. "It's a Polar Pigeon" he replied, "Water tribe warriors use them to relay messages to each other. He removed the piece of parchment tied to the birds leg.

"Whose it from?" the Avatar asked curiously. "Let's find out" Sokka replied excitedly. He tore the seal from the letter and silently began reading the message. After a few seconds of silence, a wide smile began to appear of the water tribe warriors face. "It's from our dad" he exclaimed.

"He says he wants to meet me and Katara at whale tail island; this is so cool, I gotta tell Katara". Clutching the letter, Sokka ran full speed to the stream where his sister trained, screaming her name, leaving a dust cloud in his wake.

End Flashback

Ever since then, they've been flying south to whale tail island, for Sokka and Katara to meet with their father. And now they had reached the base of the earth nation. The plan was to have Appa fly Sokka and Katara to whale tail island to see their father. Aang and Toph were to wait at the campsite, until they returned a week later.

Aang didn't mind waiting at all, and was glad that his friends would finally be reunited with their father. And Toph was happy, so long as there was a good earthbending spot nearby. As they loaded the last of Sokka and Katara's gear, Katara jumped down from Appa's back and dusted her hands together.

"Well that's all of it" she said happily. "Almost all of it" Aang corrected her, pointing toward the sleeping Sokka. Katara frowned at her brother, slightly irked that he had done nothing to help when he was the one so excited to see their dad. She stomped over to where her brother slept, an evil smile upon her face. Taking her trusty water pouch, she quietly opened her pouch, and emptied it's contents all over Sokka's face.

But before he could completely wake up, she quickly bended the water back into her pouch. Sokka bolted upright in his sleeping bag, wiping all the excess water from his face, grumbling angrily. "Hey, why am I all wet, did it rain or something?" he shouted. "Yes; yes it did" his sister lied, suppressed her laughter. "Now get ready, we're leaving soon" she added, giving her brother's sleeping a swift kick; with him still in it.

Sokka looked up into the sky not seeing any rain clouds; he narrowed his eyes at his little sister who was whistling innocently. Grudgingly he freed himself from his now wet sleeping bag, and began to pack up all his stuff. After Sokka had completed loading all his gear onto Appa, he crawled on Appa's head calling 'shotgun' as he took the reigns.

"Come on, let's go" he called. Katara turned to her airbending friend, "See you in a week" she said giving him a big hug. "See ya" he replied, returning her giant hug. Once they separated, Aang airbended Katara up to Appa's saddle. "See ya Sokka" Aang said giving the warrior a playful salute, Sokka smirked and returned the salute.

"Wait; where's Toph?" Katara asked, looking for her earthbending gal pal. "I think she's training" Aang answered. "This early?" she asked with a confused look. Aang shrugged, "You know Toph" he said.

"Okay then; now don't forget", 'Oh, boy' Aang thought sadly, 'here we go'. Also since yesterday, Katara had taken the liberty of reminding him and Toph of chores they had to do, or where something was kept. This would be fine, if she didn't remind them every five seconds.

"Remember to practice your waterbending"

"I will"

"And I made dinner in advance, it's in the brown pack"

"I know"

"And incase you or Toph tear your clothes, there's a needle in thread in the bag next to Toph's"

"I know"

"And remember to"

"Appa, Yip Yip"

With a loud roar, the sky bison swished it's massive tail and took off into the sky. As Appa flew higher, Katara called out one last thing. "Take care, and tell Toph I said bye for me". And the bison was out of sight, lost in the clouds. "Well" Aang said to himself, wondering what to do with the rest of the day. "Guess I'll do what Katara said", walking to the nearest stream to practice his waterbending.

Several hours later

The canyon shook, as though hit with a large earthquake, but in reality the shaking was caused by a small girl. That small girl was Toph Bei Fong, the worlds greatest earthbender. Rocks and dirt flew in every direction, as Toph practiced several powerful punches and kicks.

She had been training since morning, and it was being to takes it's toll on the young bender. Toph panted slightly as sweat traveled down her forehead, down her sightless but focused eyes. But that didn't stop her, "Come on Toph, keep it up" she told herself, striking the rocks with the last of her strength. She continued for several minutes, shaking the ground, and smashing rocks, pretending to fight off several invisible opponents.

As the last rock smashed into the ground, Toph lowered her hands to rest them on her knees, breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. The earthbender noticed it wasn't as hot as it was earlier, and wondered just how long she had been in that canyon, she always lost track of time when training.

Straightening up, Toph faced north and felt for the suns rays on he r body. Most people could tell time by looking at the position of the sun. But since Toph couldn't see the sun, she developed her own way of telling time. By facing north and feeling for the heat of the sun she could tell where it was, by where it's rays were most concentrated. When the sun was on top of her head, she knew it was noon. And when it was at her waist, she knew it was sunset.

Toph inhaled deeply, as she concentrated on locating the sun's heat on her body. Soon she felt most of it's rays collected at her waist, it was sunset, another hour and it would be dark. She had spent the entire day training, not a bad way to spend the day in her opinion. "Ah, nothing like a good sweat" she said to herself, wiping some perspiration from her brow.

"Better get back, before Twinkle-toes freaks out and tries to find me in the dark, and gets stuck in thorn bush again. Toph began to climb the rock path, and started to trek through the forest, back to the campsite.

She had been walking no more than a few minutes, when she stopped at the sound of her stomach growling. The earthbender frowned, and clutched her rumbling stomach, "Be quiet, we'll eat soon enough" she told her whining stomach. Her empty tummy responded, with a loud gurgling sound.

She wasn't surprised she was hungry, she had been training since dawn and all she had for breakfast were some leechy nuts she wiped from Aangs bag; with the help from Momo of course. She continued to make her way back to camp. But her stomach was relentless in it's grumbling, demanding to be fed immediately. "Fine, Fine" she told get empty belly.

Toph planted her feet firmly into the dirt, taking a deep breath and raising her foot. She brought it crashing back down to the earth, the earthbender waited as she felt vibrations spread out in every direction. Seconds later with the return of her vibrations, she recognized the vibrations of a berry bush. "Bingo" she said, walking over to the berry bush. She reached in the bush and plucked a particularly fat berry.

She popped it into her mouth and bit down; she paused for a moment as the juices touched her tongue. Toph face scrunched up for a second before she spat out the berry. "Bleh...sour" she said spitting out the taste of sour berries. 'Guess their not in season' she thought, as she wiped the last bit of sour juice from her mouth. Her stomach began to growl again, louder this time.

She sighed in frustration, 'There's got to something to eat around here' she thought. There had to be something anything; Toph was too hungry to care what it was, so long as it was edible. She began looking for something else to eat, with her special sight. But all she could find were trees and rocks, nothing to eat at all. The earthbender would walk in a certain direction, and send out vibrations looking for a fruit or nut bearing plant. But nothing turned up.

The blind girl was about to give up, but as she sent out the last of her vibrations, one of her farthest reaching vibrations caught her attention. The vibrations ran over a tree she was not familiar with. Curious to see this strange new tree, Toph crept closer to the strange tree. The blind earthbender reached the trunk, she stomped her foot into the ground once more. The invisible waves wrapped themselves around the trunk, and spread themselves up and down the tree.

The roots Toph noticed were very deep. The vibrations went down several feet as they followed the roots, it must have been an old tree. The rest of the vibrations traveled upward, then separated as they followed every branch, twig, and leaf the tree had to offer. The branches stuck out in every direction, before hanging down like a willow tree. 'What a weird tree' Toph thought, never had she encountered a tree like this before.

She placed her palm against the trunk, and was surprised to see how smooth it was. The bark was very smooth, not like the rough skin of most trees. A sudden thought crossed her mind. "I wonder?" she said aloud, it couldn't hurt to try. Standing on her tip toes, Toph reached dup and felt around for a fruit or a nut of some kind. Her blind eyes widened as she felt her hand brush against something; a fruit!.

She began to pull, but the stubborn fruit refused to detach itself from it's tree. "Come on, come on" she coaxed, trying to free the fruit from it's branch. Toph then held on with two hands, and pulled as hard as she could.

Finally with a loud snap, the fruit broke off from it's leafy branch. It was so sudden that Toph wasn't prepared for the fruit to give. As a result, she stumbled back a few feet before tripping over a root, and falling backwards and landing on her butt. 'Ugh... that wasn't fun" Toph groaned sitting up, the fruit still in hand. Standing up, the earthbender used one hand to dust the dirt of her sore backside. The other held the strange fruit she had plucked from the equally strange tree.

Now being able to use both hands, Toph ran her fingers across the smooth surface of the unusual fruit. "It's like silk" she said caressing one of the sides, rolling over in her hands. It was even smoother than the bark of the tree. It was about the size of her fist she noticed, and was in a perfect sphere. But what Toph couldn't get over was how smooth and soft it was. In her old rich lifestyle, Toph had grown being surrounded by soft, smooth ,and fluffy things. This made all those things feel like sand paper.

However; no matter how soft it was, and no matter how hungry she was; Toph wasn't about to eat some weird fruit she just found in the forest. She wasn't Sokka. She at least has to test it first. Toph brought the spherical fruit to her nose; she didn't smell anything unusual. The earthbender dug her nails into the soft flesh of this new fruit. Warm juices instantly ran down her finger, past her hands to her wrist. She was surprised at how much juice it held.

She smelled it again; this time her nose met with a pungent sweet aroma that Toph liked a lot. Her curiosity growing, Toph licked some juice off her hands. It tasted just as sweet as it smelled; and it was warm, much warmer than it should have been, but Toph shrugged it off. Finally satisfied that the fruit was in season and not poisonous, Toph sank her teeth into the delectable fruit.

Tearing off a large chunk, she felt the sweet juice dance across her tongue, as she slowly savored it's wonderful taste. After devouring the first one in a matter of seconds, Toph began to feel strange.

A warm feeling that startled in her tummy; it didn't hurt or anything, it just felt funny. That warm feeling rapidly spread throughout her body, all the way to her finger and toes. Toph could feel the warm feeling reach her face, and her cheeks started to turn a deep rosy pink. Her head felt woozy for a moment and she thought she was going to pass out for a minute or two, but it soon passed. Instead the dizzy feeling in her head was replaced by the warm sensation, that had spread to the rest of her body.

Suddenly Toph was attacked by a massive hunger. Turning back to the tree, the earthbender frantically began to tear off more fruit. She was so hungry that she startled to pull off entire branches and eating the fruit right off the limb. Toph only stopped after consuming six or seven of the tasty fruits. By the time she was done, the ground was littered wither the fruit remains, along with several torn off branches and leaves.

The stuffed earthbender belched loudly and patted her full belly. All that fruit had only increased the warm sensation in her head, and her cheeks turned even pinker, if that was at all possible. "Well, I better get back to Aang" she said. Toph giggled as her warm fuzzy thoughts drifted to the young airbender. She giggled again as she suddenly realized just how cute and adorable the young bender was. "Aang" she said again as a giddy smile appeared on her face. "I'm on my way cutie"she said in a sing- song voice, as Toph skipped merrily back to camp to find Aang.

**Chapter: 1 finished at 1:32 P.M.**


	2. Feeling better

1**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender**

Chapter 2. "Feeling better"

Aang gently poked the dying fire with stick. He gazed at the base of the flames, slowly turning over the logs, watching the embers spark in it's center. After deciding poking the poke would not be enough to keep it alive, the airbender tossed some more kindling into the fire. He watched as it was slowly devoured by the flames, he grimaced as he watched the wood burn to ash.

Aang sat back a log next to Momo, who was busy grooming himself. The airbender smiled at the carefree lemur and brought him into his lap. He proceeded to scratch his pet behind his ears, listening to Momo's gentle purring.

The avatar turned his attention back to the fire. Watching the flames, he was reminded of how he would soon need to learn firebending. Aang sighed heavily as he stopped scratching Momo's ears. It happened every time he looked at fire, this whole firebending thing had been on his mind recently. And every passing day, was a constant reminder of how the day when he must start firebending was fast approaching.

But believe it or not that really what was bothering the Avatar right now. For a while now, Aang had the strangest feeling he was being watched. And hat was bothering him even more, was the fact that Toph hadn't returned yet. Toph always came back by night fall, and he was starting to get worried. But that didn't mean he was going to stumble through the dark looking for her; not after the thorn bush incident. Aang shuddered as he patted the scars beneath his clothes.

Just then Aang heard a twig snap in the brush. His head snapped up at the sudden sound. The airbender looked up to make sure it wasn't another of Sokka killer pigeons. The sound of crunching leaves was soon heard. "Hello?" Aang said; the thing that was walking on the leaves stopped at hearing Aang's voice, but then continued to walk closer.

The airbender saw a rustling in the bushes; something was in there. Aang picked up his staff, and cautiously made his way over toward the moving bushes. "Is someone there?" he asked, getting closer to the bush. He reached for the bush with one hand, the other held his staff, ready to air blast anything evil that might be hiding in the bush.

Aang pulled the bushes aside to find...nothing. The monk breathed a sigh of relief. "It was just the wind" he told himself; he turned around.

"Boo!"

The avatar was caught off guard and let out the most girlish scream imaginable, stumbling backward being the second bender to fall on his butt that day. Aang groaned from the pain of the sudden impact with the hard ground, his eyes shut, he opened his eyes only to see Toph's bare feet.

The airbender looked up to see Toph smiling sweetly at him, hands behind her back. Aang was a little surprised to see Toph smiling at him; "Hey there cutie" she said affectionately. Before Aang could let the shock of her statement sink in, he felt himself being pulled to his feet by two powerful arms.

"Hey, Toph" he said, dusting off his clothes, "good one, you really scarred me good" he added, Aang always enjoyed a good practical joke even if it was on him. Toph chuckled a little at her naive monk, "Aww don't worry" she said in a nurturing tone, "Nothings going to get you... except me".

"Ummm... yeah" he said, unsure of the earthbenders meaning. Toph just giggled once more at Aang's child like innocence, 'how cute' she thought giddily. "Come on Toph, let's get back to camp" the nomad said, picking up his staff and walking back to the fire. Toph followed the airbender never leaving his side, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Hey, where are Katara and Sokka?" The blind bender asked, looking around for her waterbending gal pal, maybe she could give her some tips on how to snare her airbending sweet heart. "Don't you remember?" he asked, "They're with their dad for the week, at whale tail island".

"So we're all alone?" she asked, excitement evident in her voice, but oblivious to Aang. "Yeah, but just for a week" he informed her. "YES!" she shouted, but immediately regretted it, clamping a hand over her mouth. Aang whirled around at Toph's exclamation, wondering what was going on, "What did you say?" he asked Toph. "Me; I didn't say anything I just... sneezed" she lied, hoping he believed the false statement. "Oh" he said, still a little skeptical. But in the end he blamed the misconception on his overactive imagination.

"I saved you some dinner" he said pointing a bowl of soup, Katara made for them in advance. Toph smiled grew a little wider, "No thanks; I already ate" she told him. "Hmmm; I didn't think there was anything to eat around here" he said more to himself than to Toph. But Aang just shrugged it off, and settled down on the ground next to the fire, resting his head against the log. Aang assumed that Toph would probably make her rock tent and go straight to sleep, like she always did after dinner.

But the Avatars night of surprises and confusion was far from over. Aang closed his eyes for a moment, a little tired but not quite ready to go to bed, wanting to watch the fire a little more. He was just starting to get comfortable when he felt something or someone lay down next to him, snuggling deep into his side. Aang turned his head to find himself face to face with Toph. Surprised and confused yet again; Aang quickly scooted away from the blind girl.

"Toph, what are you doing?" he asked her, embarrassed by the closeness. Toph only scooted closer, "oh, nothing" she said innocently. "Why aren't you in your tent?" his questions continuing to mount. "I'm cold she replied simply, "I'm going to sleep here tonight". "Oh; okay" Aang said, satisfied with her answer, but still a little uncomfortable by how close she was. Aang turned his attention back to the fire, closing his eyes yet again. The blind bandit smirked at the success of her excuse, 'he bought it' she thought happily.

Toph looked at Aang who still had his eyes shut, now was her chance. Slowly so Aang wouldn't notice, Toph inched her hand closer to his, every now and then checking to make sure his eyes were still closed. Finally, Toph placed her hand on top of his, gripping it lightly with her fingers. "Ouch!" Aang yelped, pulling his hand back in pain. It suddenly dawned on the female earthbender; her man was hurt.

"Aang your hurt" she said worriedly, taking his hand into her. She ran her thumb across a large scrap, right next to his arrow tattoo. "Toph, it's okay I just scrapped it a bit when I fell" he told her trying to take his hand back; and failing. "It's all my fault" she said, gripping his hand tighter, her eyes shining with tears.

"No, no" said Aang, putting up his free hand calmly. 'Why is she making a big deal out of this, it's barely a scratch' he thought. In fact he didn't even notice it was there until Toph touched his sore hand. But that wasn't what was bothering him, she had been acting weird ever since she got back. The airbender wondered if something was wrong, or if something was troubling her. Aang was very naive even for an airbender, but even he couldn't help but notice his companions strange behavior.

"It's okay" he continued, "I think Katara left a first aid kit, I'll go get it". He stood up to fetch the medical kit. But Toph would have none of it; she refused to relinquish his hand. But instead yanked him back down, and told him sweetly. "Poor Aang, don't worry; Toph's going to make it feel better". Toph brought her lips to Aang's hand, and kissed his injured hand.

Aang's mouth feel open, his face turning beet red from Toph's action. Now he knew Toph was acting weird, maybe it was the new nickname she gave him; or maybe it was the fact she was STILL kissing his hand."TOPH !" he nearly shouted, pulling his hand back from her lips. The earthbender giggled again, amused by his reaction, "feel better?" she asked coyly.

"What's gotten into you?" said the bewildered airbedner, his eyes wide with fear. She smiled evilly at him, "Don't be that way" she chided, "I just wanted to make the hurt go away" she explained. "Well you didn't have to do that!" he exclaimed. "It was my pleasure" she replied And is was suddenly so clear to Aang now, how could he not see it before, Aang wasn't that naive, it was so obvious that Toph... was sick.

A concerned avatar turned to his friend, he spoke up. "Toph are you feeling alright?" he asked, concerned for his earthbending teacher. The love sick girl put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. A smile appeared on her face before she changed it to a look of misery. "Well..." she said, in a fake sick voice, "I do feel a little warm" she pretended to complain.

The young monks eyes showed concern, as he crawled closer to aid his companion. Toph chuckled in her mind, as she felt her man come closer. Aang looked closely as he examined her face. He couldn't help but notice deep hue of her cheeks.

The monk placed a hand to her forehead, brushing her bangs aside. She didn't feel warm, but she had mentioned she was cold, and her cheeks were rather pink, perhaps she did have a fever. Toph sighed in content, "Your hand feels nice" she commented, holding his hand to her head. Aang frowned, not realizing Toph's trick for attention.

"You should get some rest" he told her, hoping a good night's sleep was all she needed. "Okay' said Toph, getting up to get ready for bed, but not before giving Aang a bone crushing hug. After she released her favorite airbender, Toph skipped off to bed, a plan forming in her head.

'Poor Toph' Aang thought, 'her fever must be making her delirious'. He then got up to stomp out the fire, and covered it with dirt, he too could use a good night's sleep. "Good night Momo" he told his flying pet, who had already curled up and gone to sleep.

The airbender trudged to his own sleeping bag, the nights events making him ver tired. He was so tired that he failed to notice the lump in his sleeping bag. The tired Aang wiggled into his sleeping bag, ready to conk out for the night. "Ah" he sighed, as he rested his head against the soft pillow, wrapping himself in the sleeping bags warm material, snuggling closer to Toph... wait, WHAT!!!!

The airbender's eyes snapped opened as he realized that Toph had crawled into his sleeping bag by mistake'. 'She must really be sick' Aang thought to himself, as he watched the earthbender sleeping in his bag.

Aang hated to do this, especially when she was sick, but they couldn't share a sleeping bag, I mean whose ever heard of such a thing. He nudged Toph awake. The earthbender opened her sightless eyes for a moment, before quickly closing them mumbling that she was trying to sleep.

"Toph" he whispered, nuging her again, "Toph you got in the wrong bag by mistake". Toph couldn't pretend to be asleep anymore, she opened her eyes, pretending to be just waking up. "What?" she asked, already knowing what he was talking about. "Toph your sleeping bag is over there" said the tired avatar, "You probably want to sleep in your own bag" he added.

"Yeah; right" she mumbled; grudgingly Toph crawled out of Aang's bag, before unrolling hers and disappearing into the sleeping bag. "Good night" Toph said from underneath the blanket. "Good night Toph" Aang replied, before laying back down, closing his eyes.

"I love you"

"Sorry Toph, what did you say?"

"Me?; nothing"

"Oh okay, night then"

The dawn came, bring the sun along with it. The sun cast it's first rays upon Aang and his campsite. The light from the sun washing over the avatars face, causing him to start to wake up. Aang sat up in his sleeping back yawning, rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes. He stretched his back, waking up his body for the day.

The airbender started to stand up, only to realize that he couldn't. Aang looked down to see Toph fast asleep in his sleeping bag, one arm wrapped tightly around his waist. "AAAHHHHHH!!!". Aang's scream echoed throughout the whole forest, frightening several birds out of their trees.

The scream also waking up Toph as well. "What's going on?" she asked groggily, also rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Toph could sense Aang's troubled vibrations, and turned in his direction, wondering what her man was screaming about.

Aang struggled out of his sleeping bag, his heart pounding in his chest. "It's too early for this" he told himself, not prepared for the shock he received. "Ang what's wrong?" Toph questioned, an innocent smile on her face. Aang had finally caught enough of his breath to form coherent words. "T...T..Toph" he stuttered, still shaken.

"What are you doing in my sleeping bag?" confused as to how she got in there. The blind bandit giggled at he warm memory of her waking up in the middle of the night, slowly crawling back in Aang's sleeping bag so he wouldn't wake up. Enjoying his body heat, and nuzzling his cheek as she wrapped her arm around his waist and drifted off to sleep.

"Ummm...sleeping" she told him. "But why aren't you in your sleeping bag?" he continued. 'I told you I was cold" Toph said nonchalantly, "and nothing keeps the cold away like a good snuggle buddy" she said as a matter of fact.

"But why didn't you just grab a blanket?" Aang asked, his questions never ending

"Aang, you seem a little cranky, why don't come back to bed" Toph offered scooting over to make room for Aang, patting the ground. "That's okay, I'm already up" he told her, a little intimidated by her offer. Toph just shrugged, and got up too.

Aang started the morning fire, and began to go roast some leechy nuts over the fire; when he suddenly remembered Toph was 'sick'. He turned his attention to the female bender, who was busy at the moment playing with Momo. 'She doesn't look sick' he thought, watching the two of them roll around, chasing each other.

But the deep pink in her cheeks was still plastered on her face, he decided to ask her. "So Toph, how do you feel?". The earthbender stopped for a moment, and turned to face her beloved airbender, a dreamy smile on her face. "I feel wonderful!" she exclaimed. Aang smiled back, "That's good" he replied, and went back to making breakfast.

Aang was just about to take the nuts off the fire, when he felt two strong arms drape themselves over his shoulders. Aang whipped his head around to find the pair of arms belonging to Toph. "And what about you?" she whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver. "Have any good dreams last night; about me?" she purred.

Shocked by her statement, Aang wiggled free of her grasp. Something strange was going; and Aang wanted answers, and he wanted them now. "Alright Toph" he said in his most demanding and authoritive tone; which wasn't very much of either. The blind girl just listened with an amused smile. "You know, you're pretty cute when you're trying to make a point". Aang just ignored that last comment and continued with his rant.

"What's going on, you're acting very strange, and don't tell me you're sick because your not" he scolded her. Toph just huffed and crossed her arms; she didn't see what the big deal was. All she wanted was to express her love for Aang with hugs and kisses , was that so bad? In Toph fruit induced love, everything she was doing was making perfect sense.

Aang looked at the stubborn earthbender, he wasn't going to get anywhere like this, he needed to try a different approach. He had to think; Toph's weird behavior started to when she came back yesterday. Something must have happened yesterday, and that something was causing Toph to act like this.

"Toph?" he asked, but it appeared the blind earthbender was still mad. She huffed again, and refused to look at him. "Toph" he said more gently, kneeling in front of her; still she did not answer him or even face him. Aang started to think of what Toph said last night. Perhaps there was a clue somewhere in her words.

"Hey there cutie"

"No not that" he muttered

"Don't worry, Toph will make it feel better"

"Not that either"

"No thanks, I already ate"

'That's it' he thought. "Toph listen to me" he said. Toph still said nothing. The airbender lifter her head so she was forced to face him. "Toph, I'm sorry" he he told her, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. Although Toph couldn't see his pleading eyes, she knew he was sincere when he apologized.

Toph beamed at her adorable monk, "I can't stay mad at you" she said pinching his cheek. "Toph listen to me" he said again, removing her hand from his face. "Tell me, what did you eat yesterday before you came back?" asked an imploring airbender. "Hmmm" she said thoughtfully, remembering the strange fruit. A sneaky thought crossed her mind, as she formed another of her love traps.

"I ate this fruit I found on the way back to camped" she informed him.. "What kind of fruit was it?" Toph smirked, "Here I'll show you", the earthbender stood up and starting walking back into the woods. Aang stood up as well and followed his teacher into the forest, ready to get to the bottom of this.

Twenty minutes later the two benders were trekking through the forest, nearing their destination. Toph leading the way, and Aang trailing behind. She led them far from the trail, and were forced to hike through the thick horny shrubs and rocky path. Aang flinched as he recalled the thorn bush incident once again.

"Toph, where this tree you were talking about?" Aang queried, getting a little tired from all the rough going. Man this kid asks a lot of questions. "We're almost there" she sang, her excitement mounting. Toph recognized the trees strange vibrations as they entered the clearing where the fruit tree was rooted.

Aang was in awe of the huge tree, never in his life had he come across such a weird tree. The airbender noticed it's branches were peppered with small spherical fruits. Toph rushed forward, and ripped on straight from the branch, then handed it to Aang. The avatr was surprised at how smooth it was, and it was in a perfect sphere. It was such a deep color of scarlet, it was beautiful.

"Try it you'll like it" Toph said. Aang brought the fruit to his mouth and was about to bite down, when he remembered he shouldn't just eat weird fruit from a weird tree. He wasn't Sokka. Also, this was the fruit that was making Toph act so strange. "Go on you'll like it" she coaxed.

Aang started at the crimson fruit; he had no idea what it was. If it made Toph do and say all those odd things, who knows what it might do to him. "What's wrong Aang, aren't you hungry" he heard Toph say. The airbender looked at his companion, and then back down at the fruit. He realized that if wanted to find out what was going on with Toph, he needed to know more about this fruit. Aang looked at Toph once more and sighed, "This is going to be an interesting day; a long day, but interesting" he said.

**Chapter 2 finished at 2:25 P.M.**


	3. I can take it

1 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender**

Chapter 3: "I can take it"

"So Aang, where we going?" Toph asked as she followed Aang along the dirt path, the fallen leaves crunching beneath their feet. "To the town" he replied. "Are we going some place special?" she asked hopefully. "You could say that" he answered, "come on, we need to hurry up" he added as they picked up their pace. Fortunately, there was a town close by, and perhaps someone in that town could identify what Toph ate and explain her strange behavior.

Aang clutched the bag that hung at his side; before they had departed the strange tree Aang had decided to take a few with him. Maybe someone would recognize the fruit and they could finally get some answers. But they had to hurry though. When they had left camp it had been well passed morning. They had been walking for almost an hour now, and the sun was almost at it's peak.

And the two couldn't fly either, even though Aang still had his glider, Toph didn't like flying and she was enough of a problem on the ground. Who knows what would happen if the earthbender pulled one of her odd tricks while in the air. If they wanted to reach the town and be back to the camp by night fall, they had to hurry.

Toph followed her loves vibrations on the leafy path, wondering just where exactly he was taking her. Maybe Aang had a special surprise just for her. Or perhaps he was taking her to a romantic dinner. The earthbender continued to follow, romantic fantasies dancing through her head. The idea of such a romantic prospect made the blind girl want to grab her little airbender and hive him a big kiss. 'Not a bad idea' she thought.

Toph sensed through the vibrations that Aang was off guard, completely absorbed years in his thoughts. Now was the perfect time to steal a kiss; but the earthbender hesitated, despite her previous boldness Toph was still shy about kissing a boy. And besides she wanted Aang to want to kiss her too. The blind girls blush was hidden by her bangs, as she imagined what her first kiss would be like. She hadn't even held his hand yet, her last attempt had been foiled by his injury, and Toph didn't want to rush things.

The vibrations told her that one hand clutched his staff, but the other one was free. Toph smiled to herself, okay she could rush it a little. The young bender slowly snuck up behind the monk ready to finally entwine her fingers with his, and grasp his hand. Toph slowly reached for his hand; she was inches away; almost there. And just as she was about to make a grab for his hand, it jerked up and pointed to something in the distance.

'Hey, there it is" Aang shouted, happy that they were almost there. Now they could get to the bottom of this. "Come on Toph, let's go" he said, dashing down the path toward the small village. "Damn" she said in frustration; "so close" she sighed. But Toph wasn't put out by this minor set back, there would be plenty of chances to hold his hand. "Next time fort sure" said the determined earthbender, before racing down the path to catch up with Aang.

Aang and Toph walked along the streets of the quant earth kingdom town. It wasn't a nice or as crowded as the walkways as Ba Sing Se, nor was it a broken down ghost town that were littered throughout the continent. It was a nice little town, with lots of laughing children and warm and welcoming homes that lined the streets. Aang looked for anything that could be a doctors office, or perhaps a medicine man's hut. Hell, he'd settle for a hog monkey wearing a stethoscope at this point.

But finding neither a doctor's office nor a hog monkey with a stethoscope, he decided to ask someone for help. "Excuse me" he called to a young girl around his age. "Can you help pus?" he asked. The girl smiled seductively at the airbender, "Sure, anything for a cutie like you" she said. Toph glared at the girl and her statement. Aang frowned, perhaps that poor girl had eaten that weird fruit too, maybe he should take her to the doctor as well. "You see my friend is acting odd" he indicated to Toph, "and I need to find a doctor for her". Toph was about to say that she wasn't sick and felt fine, when the girl interrupted her.

"Oh that's too bad, there's a medicine man over in that building" she said pointing to a large two story building with a green roof, down the street. "Maybe once you drop her off, you and I could do something together?" she asked slyly, looping her arm through his. That tore it, Toph steeped in a pulled the girl off his arm, pushing her aside. "Back off you hussy, he's mine" she fumed. She then grabbed Aang and pulled him along away from the stunned girl. Aang shook his head, for some reason all the girls he kept running across her acting strange. First Toph, than that young girl.

"Here we are" Aang announced. "Where's here?" Toph asked. "Hopefully a place that can give us some answers, come on" he said as he slid the door open and walked inside. The two entered into a nicely furnished waiting room. A decorative koi pond stood in the center, with beautiful fish gliding below. Marble statues stood in all corners of the room, and wooden chairs lined the wall. The receptionist sat behind a giant oak desk. Aang approached the receptionist, she was a bored looking women who looked as though she would fall asleep from boredom at any minute. She wore thick glasses and had her hair in a very tight braid.

"Excuse me" Aang said politely, and bowing. "My friend is acting strange", "That's nice" she replied lazily, as she read her book. "Yeah, and I was hoping we could see the doctor, or healer, or whoever runs this place to see my friend?". "Sign here please" the lady said, handing him a sign in sheet. Aang signed his named and handed it back to the lady, who continued to read her book. "So when do we get to see him?" he asked, a little irked by the unhelpful silence the lady offered. "He's with someone right now, he'll see you next, please have a seat and he will be with you shortly" said the lady in one long breath. "Alright" he said, and took Toph to sit down.

Aang practically collapsed into the wooden chair, het let out a big breath. He felt as though he hadn't had a chance to relax since this whole thing started. He had planned to spend the week laying on the grass, and doing absolutely nothing. Not that he minded helping Toph, she was his friend and he would do anything for his friends. But right now, all the airbender wanted to do was just sit, and daydream about sitting on the grass and doing nothing.

Unbeknownst to Aang, Toph was once again scheming, trying to grasp his hand. Now was her chance, he would be too tired to notice her slip her hand into his, and even if he did, he would be too tired to care once she did. Toph reached for his hand, which was sitting on the arm rest, she was going to do it this time. Her hand was no further than an inch away when a voice called, "Aang?". The monk stood up, his hand going with him. "Oh come on" Toph grumbled, it was like the spirits did not want her to hold his hand. "Yes, that's me" he said to the lady who was at the door across the room.

"The healer will see you now" she said. "Great" he said. He turned to Toph who was still irritated that she had failed once again to snatch his hand, "Toph, stay there" he instructed, as though she were a puppy that would follow him. "I'll be right back, so just stay" he said before disappearing behind the sliding door. The earthbender slouched in her chair, and sighed for two reasons. One, was that she wanted to follow Aang into the other room. And the second reason was that this was the third time she had failed to hold his hand.

When she had missed the third time; it took all her will power to not just tackle him to the ground, and hold it. How hard it to just hold a hand; very hard apparently. Now Toph didn't care if she had to beat Aang unconscious and snuggle up to his unconscious body. 'I will hold his hand by the end of the day' she vowed.

The assistant led Aang down a long hallway, at the end he could see a big wooden door. "You can go in, he's expecting you" the assistant said, before retreating back toward the waiting room. Aang approached the large wooden door, and knocked three times. "Come in" a voice called. Hesitantly, the airbender opened the door, only to have thick smoke billow out and enter his lungs. Aang started coughing, trying to rid the air of this bothersome smoke. He brushed enough of it away to see that the smoke came from dozens of incense candles that surrounded the room.

When the smoke finally cleared, Aang saw an old man sitting behind a desk, his hand neatly folded, a pleasant smile on his face. He was completely bald, and the only hair he did posses was a long beard that reached the floor. "Sorry about that" the old man apologized, then motioned for Aang to take a seat in front of his desk. "Why do you have so much?" the avatar questioned, referring to the incense. "It's very good for the soul" he answered, "And it's very cool" he added. "Right" the airbender said doubtfully. "So what seems to be the problem?" the medicine man asked bracingly. "My friend is acting odd" Aang told him, "And..." he pressed.

"And I need your help"

"Young man, I'm afraid I'm going to need a bit more information if I'm going to be of some

help"

"Right sorry"

"No problem, please continue"

"Well she ate this weird fruit" he told the healer, taking the red fruit from his bag and giving to the old man. The man's eyes showed no surprise or curiosity at the fruit. In fact he actually looked a little bored a upon seeing it. "Tell me" the said, placing the fruit on his desk, "Is your friend a girl?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"You thin you are the first boy to come here with that problem"

"What do you mean?"

"This happens every spring, your friend ate the passion fruit"

"Passion fruit"

"Not the passion fruit you're thinking of"

"Oh"

"You see" the medicine man said, explaining this for what felt like the hundredth time. "It's named the passion fruit, because anyone who eats it becomes overwhelmed by passion". "What are you talking about?" the nomad asked, confused by the mans meaning. "You're pretty dense, even for a boy; your friend is in love with you".

At the mans words Aang froze, he then started to shake, a strange look appeared upon the Avatars face. It looked like he was trying to say something, but couldn't find the right words until; "Hahahahaha". The airbender's let out a cry of mirth and started to positively howl with laughter. Aang pounded his fist against the arm rest of his chair, growing more hysterical by the second. Aang was laughing good and hard, and he didn't show any signs of stopping soon.

Finally after several more minutes, the Avatars laughter died down, but did not completely go away. Aang wiped a tear from his face before saying "W..Wh...What?" he asked, still shaking from laughter at the notion of Toph actually loving him. 'Poor fool' the medicine man thought, he had met countless others before the nomad who had reacted the same way. But the young arrow headed boy was about to receive a shock. "Your friend is in love with you" he said again. The laughter started up once more, and all Aang could say between his fits of laughter was "No she's not".

"I'm afraid she is" the man replied seriously. After realizing that the man wasn't joking, Aang stopped laughing. "But that's impossible" Aang stated . "Your friend ate the passion fruit yet, right" he said gesturing to the fruit on the table". "Yes" Aang replied. "Then she is in love with you". "But you don't know her, she wouldn't fall in love with me" Aang said matter of factly. "I do know that she ate the fruit, and now she won't leave your side right". The airbender stuttered, trying to find some sort of rebuttal for this debate.

After finding none, Aang stood up from his seat "I get it, this is some joke you play on foreigners or something" Aang accused pointing a finger at the bearded man. "Thanks for all your help" he said sarcastically, heading for the door. "But my friend is not in love with me"

"Yes she is"

"No she's not"

"Yes she is"

"No she's not"

"Yes she is"

"No she's not" Aang concluded, "And I'm going to walk out there and prove it, goodbye" he said slamming the door shut. 'Oh well' the medicine man thought, this was his favorite part of the whole song and dance. "Three...Two...One". NO sooner than he had finished counting down, then Aang came bursting through the door, face flushed, chest heaving. He proceeded to shut the door, and set the lock before bracing it with his back. "Welcome back" the man greeted cheerfully. The airbender raced to his desk, arms flailing hysterically, sputtering gibberish spilled from his mouth. The old man smacked Aang across the face, "Sorry" he apologized, "For your own good".

That slap had caused Aang to get a hold of himself and shout"She's in love with me!" he shouted. "I know" the man replied calmly. "No you don't get it, she's in LOVE with me" he cried again, as if the old man hadn't heard him the first time. "Yes, you just told me" he replied again. Aang shook his head, if he had any hair he would have pulled it out. "You really don't get it" said a perturbed airbender, SHE is in LOVE with ME!" he exclaimed, absolutely terrified.

"Now, now, it's not all that bad" he comforted. "Are you kidding this is horrible" he shouted, pacing the office. "I'll probably have to change my name, and I liked my name" he ranted, completely overreacting. The monk continued to vent , and the man just sat idly by waiting for him to stop, waiting to explain the situation to him. After Aang had finished his serious venting session, the air nomad stood panting from all the talking, "Feel better?" the man asked. Aang shook his head. "As I was saying prior to your episode back there, It's not as bad as you think, the effects are only temporary".

"Really?" he asked, a small cloud of hope rising in the aribender. "Yes" the man replied, nodding. "Oh, thank the spirits" Aang sighed, relieved it wasn't permanent. The old man continued, "The length of the fruits effects depend on how much the person ate, how much did she eat?". Aang thought back to when the two were at the tree, "I think she said she had six or seven". Then the effects will last only six or seven days, your friend will be back to normal within a week" he said simply.

"But why did she fall in love with me, and not someone else?" the airbender asked curious. "You see, it all depends on who the person was thinking about when they ate the fruit, even a passing thought is enough to influence the person heart, your friend must have been thinking of you at the time she was eating the fruit" he replied. Aang nodded, finally understanding the situation, "So she'll be fine in a week right?" Aang asked. "Yes; there is however a quicker way, if your interested" the healer suggested.

"Really?"

"Yes; there is a cure for the fruits effects"

"There is?"

"The cure is another fruit, it grows on another island thoguh"

"Oh" said Aang, slightly down trodden. "Well she'll be better in a week, I can wait"the airbender said, trying to stay positive. "Are you sure?" the medicine man asked skeptically, he had heard that line before, "This may be harder than you think, and the fruits effects will get stronger everyday , are you sure you can handle it?". Of he could handle it, he was the avatar, if he could handle saving the world and mastering all the elements, how hard could a girl be. "Don't worry, I can take it" Aang said confidently. "Then I wish you luck young one, come back if you have any questions". "Thank you I will" Aang said getting up from his seat and exiting the office.

Toph looked up as she felt Aang return to the lobby, she immediately rushed forward to hug the little airbender. "Aang where'd you go, I missed you" she said, hugging Aang even tighter. "Thanks for your concern" he gasped through the crushing hug. Once she let go and Aang could breathe again, all he could think about was going back to camp and getting the week over with. "Come on Toph, let's go back to camp" he recommended as the two left the giant building, and into the street.

Toph and Aang were back on the leafy path, the earthbernder a ster behind the airbender. Aang was deep in thought, wondering how he was going to survive the week. 'I can do this' he thought, 'I just have to avoid her completely for a week' he could do that, or so he thought. Until Toph blind sided the monk, and in the moment of weakness clasped his hand with hers. "Finally!" the blind girl exclaimed, squeezing his hand affectionately. Surprised Aang asked, "Toph, what are you doing?"

"Snuggling" Toph said simply. Aang was sweating profusely by now, embarrassed by Toph's boldness. The cute 'couple' strolled along the path, Toph was overjoyed that she was finally holding the earthbenders hand. She sighed in content, and rested her head on his shoulder. Aang's was sweating even more now, the pink of his cheeks matching Toph's. He thought back to what the medicine man said earlier, 'The fruits effects will get stronger with each day, are you sure you can take it'.

Aang looked at the happy earthbender at his side, she looked harmless enough. But he still couldn't let his guard down around her, Toph was crafty. But despite all that, he felt confident he could through this week in one piece. 'What am I worried about, I'm the avatar, I can take it' he thought as the campsite came into view.

**Chapter 3 finished at 8:23 A.M.**


	4. Aang's lesson in lovebending

1 **Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last airbender**

Ch. 4: Aang's lessons in love bending

'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!' Aang screamed inside his head, as he flew in circles on his glider. It seems the mighty Avatar, master of all the elements, was powerless against Toph with a school girl crush. Toph was driving him out of his mind. Although the pink had disappeared from her cheeks, she was just as aggressive as ever. And since Toph had completed her goal of holding his hand. Her next seemed to be to give Aang a kiss, which she hadn't succeeded in yet, but not from lack of trying.

It seemed had gotten even more clever ideas than blind siding Aang when his back was turned. Like the dinner she had made for him last night for the two of them, that was a meal Aang would never forget. Then there was the incident that happened when Aang went to the river to bathe, he had never been so embarrassed in all his life. And probably worst of all; were the new earthbending lessons, which he shuddered every time he thought of them. And a lot more, and a lot worse.

The airbender's only respite was his glider where she could not find him, which he had been flying in a circle for the past six hours. His eyes scanning the ground for any sign of the love crazed earthbender. It had only been one day, and Toph had already pushed him to his breaking point. When he first flew up on his glider, he had planned to spend the whole week up there. But after six hours of flying in a circle, he was starting to grow tired. He gulped in dread, as he realized he would need to land soon.

Aang folded his glider as he nimbly landed on the branch of a tree. The same branch where he had slept the night before. Why he slept there, I'll explain later. He sighed as he slouched against the trunk of the tree, cringing at all the embarrassing and awkward moments that had happened yesterday. And he still had five days to go. And with the effects of the fruits getting stronger, he wasn't sure handle five for days. Not if they were like yesterday. What with dinner, the new earthbending lessons, the pet names, the bath, and the trees.

**Flashback to yesterday**

With Toph still on his arm, Aang walked back into the empty campsite. The two sat down on a log, Toph closed her eyes and continued to rest her head on his shoulder. 'This isn't so bad, I can take this, six days will go by in no time' thought the airbender. Then he remembered Toph's earlier displays of affection. The 'boo-boo' kissing as she called it, the sleeping bag incident, the snuggling, the hugs, the hand holding, and that was just the first day.

"Aang"

'I wish Katara was here, she could probably heal Toph in no time' he thought, missing his two companions. 'What am I thinking' while mentally slapping himself for even considering that as an option. 'Katara and Sokka must never find out about this, they never stop laughing, and they'll never let me live it down'.

"Aang?"

'Okay don't panic Aang, for the avatar for spirits sake, Toph will get better before they come back, and then Toph and I will never ever speak to anybody about this ever again. Everything will be fine'.

"AANG!" Toph said loudly, shaking the earthbender out tof his thoughts. Aang shook his head back to reality, "Oh, sorry Toph I was just-". "Don't lie to me, you were fantasizing about me weren't you, you bad boy" Toph said. Aang blushed, before sputtering out "NO!, NO! I wasn't I was just thinking that I". But Toph put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "It's okay Aang I understand, boys will be boys" she told him before continuing, "If I could stop your lustful thoughts for a moment, I was wondering if you were hungry?" "Um... sure, I'll go make us something" Aang said, standing to go make them some dinner.

But before he could even take a step, Toph grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "That's okay" she said, sitting Aang back down on the log, "Just leave it to me" she said with a sly wink, before Toph started to prepare dinner. As she did, Aang couldn't help but watch her as she hummed happily and chopping vegetables. 'I still can't believe Toph is in love with me' the airbender mused, not believing the sight before his eyes. It was quite a sight, to watch Toph fumble around with knife, bowl, and vegetables trying to cook. But she was doing it. 'I can't believe Toph is cooking either'.

Five minutes later, Toph placed a huge salad in Aang's lap. "Here you go, I hope you like it, I made it myself" she announced proudly. "Gee Toph, this looks good, Thank you" he complimented, as he took a bite of the salad. As soon as the taste reached his tongue, he almost spat it back out. He silently gagged, his face screwed up in disgust, trying not to throw up. 'Oh my god' was all he could think, while trying to hold it in. 'How could she mess up a salad', he probably should have supervised. "So; how is it?" Toph asked, eager to know what he thought of her cooking. If you could call it that.

Aang looked at the expectant earthbender next to him, he couldn't tell her the truth, she worked really hard to make this for him and he couldn't hurt her feelings. No matter how much her cooking sucked. Summoning all his strength, he swallowed the vile salad, before forcing a smile and giving her the thumbs up. "D... De... Delicious" he stuttered. "I'm so glad you like it" Toph squealed in delight, "Have some more". Oh God. "Sure thing" Aang replied, mentally kicking himself. He picked out what he thought was a tomato, and had brought it to his mouth, when he remembered.

'We don't have any tomatoes'. He inspected the red fruit, and his eyes widen when he recognized it; a passion fruit. "Toph, where did you get this?" the airbender asked. "From your bag" she said simply, "I thought you might want to try it in your salad, try it" she insisted. That was a close call. If he had eaten that thing, who knows what would have happened. He heard Toph ask, "Is something the matter?". Aang looked back at her; he had considered telling Toph that she wasn't really in love with him, that it was the fruits fault.

But in the end he decided no to, she would believe him if he did tell her. It would be over in a week anyway, so there was really no point in telling her. "No" he said, "I'm just full". "I'm glad you enjoyed it, this was my first time cooking, so I wasn't sure how it would turn out". "Really, I couldn't tell" Aang lied. Toph cleared away the bowl, and gave the rest to Momo. Aang was holding his stomach taking deep breaths while her back was turned. So far so good, he had eaten her dinner and managed not to throw up or pass out.

"Say Aang, since you finished dinner so soon, do you want to practice some earthbending?" she asked, facing him once again. Aang thought for a moment, maybe some exercise would quell some of her urges, and if they were busy earthbending, then Toph couldn't pull any of her tricks. "Sure thing, let's go"the airbender said with enthusiasm, positive his plan would work. "Race you there!" she shouted, before dashing away into the forest, toward the canyon. A plan of her own forming. Aang chased after her, not wanting to lose sight of his earthbending teacher.

Toph raced down the canyon slope, Aang hot on her heels. Both were running full speed trying to reach the bottom before the other. With a mighty leap, Toph jumped from the slope and landed with bottom of the canyon, winning the race. Panting and sweating slightly, Toph waited for the airbender to show up, who was also panting and sweating when he did. "You win" Aang said between gasps. "Alright" Toph said, once she had recovered her breath, "take off your shoes". Aang bent down to take off his shoes, as he did before every earthbending lesson, and tossed them aside when they were off.

"Good, now your shirt" Toph instructed. "WHAT!" Aang shouted. "Take off your shirt" she repeated, as if what she just said wasn't that big a deal. "But why?" he asked, not wanting to do so. "Because you're going to sweat a lot, and this way the sweat will drip on your muscles instead of your shirt" she explained. "Now, lose the shirt" she commanded. Hesitantly, and reluctantly, Aang slowly began to pull his shirt over his head. Aware that Toph was sensing his vibrations, with a hungry look in her sightless eyes. Once he had peeled off his shirt, he neatly folded it and placed it on a rock.

Deeply disturbed through the whole process, as he noticed Toph 'checking him out' through the use of the vibrations. "Get into your horse stance" she told him. Aang did as he was told and took his stance. "Now hold that pose" Toph said, as she approached him. Aang cringed as she saw the earthebnder approach, knowing this wouldn't be fun. Not for him anyway. His whole body wanting to leave, but his legs wouldn't allow it. Toph put a hand to her chin, a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmm" she mumbled, she looked as though she were trying to figure something out.

"Got it" she said happily. Toph placed one of her hands on each of Aang's shoulders. Aang started to turn crimson as her hands traveled to his biceps, stroking the muscle there. "Nice" she purred into his ear. Aang tried to move again, but his cowardly legs still refused to move. Toph traced a finger down his chest, feeling the slender muscles, before going lower to his stomach. "Very nice" she whispered again, Aang shuddered as her breath blew past his ear. Before Toph could explore any further, feeling finally returned to the monks legs.

Aang was able to stumble backwards away from Toph's teasing. "Shouldn't we spar now" Aang spoke up, trying to turn the session in a different direction. Feeling cheated of a good show, Toph responded, "Ready or not here I come". The female earthbender picked up a huge rock and threw it at the aribedner, but not very hard. Aang raised a sheild to block the attack. He felt the rocks smash into his shield, but when he lowered it, Toph was nowhere to be found. He scanned the area, looking for where Toph disappeared to.

"Looking for someone" said a voice from behind, before Aang felt a pair of strong hands grab his tush from behind. "YYEEOOWWWWWW" Aang screamed, flying ten feet in the air; before falling back to the hard ground with a thud. Aang lay flat on his back, groaning in pain. He looked up to see Toph standing over him with a huge grin on her face. "Very, very, nice" she said, "ready for round two?" the earthbender asked. "No more" he begged. "Too bad" she replied. The rest of the 'earthbending' lesson was spent with more of Aang being caressed, fondled, groped, felt up, and more butt grabbing.

"That was fun!" Toph said cheerily, "come on Aang let's head back to camp", as she began to walk up the canyon trail. "Sure" he said shakily, feeling so violated, dirty, and abused. Aang dragged his feet all the way back to the camp, wearing a vacant expression thinking, 'I can't believe a blind girl took advantage of me'. He was so dazed, that he didn't even notice the trip back to camp. "So what do you want to do now?" Toph asked, as jolly as ever. "Nothing" Aang replied. He was tired, he was hungry, and he felt dirty in more ways than one. All he wanted to do was take a nice long bath, and perhaps try to scrub some of the dirt and shame away.

"I'm just going to take a bath" he said, grabbing his towel, and heading for the river. "Good idea" Toph said, as she felt his vibrations retreat into the forest.

Aang heard a twig snap somewhere in the brush. He turned around to look for the source of the noise, but found nothing. This was starting to look familiar. But surely even a crazed love sick Toph wouldn't do something like follow him as he bathed. She wasn't that perverted; was she. Aang began to walk again through the forest; when he heard the leaves rustle in the distance. He stopped, "Hello" he called into the dark, "Is anyone there?" he called again. When no response came, he started to once again head toward the river. All the while, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

Finally Aang reached the banks of the calm river. He looked for any sign of the sneaky earthbender. Satisfied that he was alone, Aang prepared for his relaxing bath. Still a little wary, Aang pulled his shirt over his head, and placed it on a rock. His pants soon followed. The airbender looked around once more, before dipping a toe into the water. It was surprisingly warm, as he ventured further into the water up to his knees.

The water felt good, as the soft current massaged his aching muscles. Aang sat down in the river, submerging most of his body in the warm refreshing water. "Ah" he sighed happily, after a long day of being poisoned and molested, a warm bath was just what he needed. When all of a sudden; Aang heard two splashes as someone steeped into the river. 'No' Aang thought in horror, 'she wouldn't. He turned around to find Toph standing right behind him. She would, she did, she is.

"Toph, what are you doing?" he exclaimed, shocked that he she would actually follow him here. Thank God she was still clothed, and thank God he had kept his underwear. "You said you were going to take a bath, and I thought you could use someone to wash your back" as she waded into the water. "That's okay" Aang said, as he scrambled away from the earthbender. "Nonsense" Toph said as she grabbed him and pulled him closer. "It's my pleasure, and I know you're enjoying this too" she chided.

Toph spun him around so that she was facing his back. "Toph I'm a little uncomfortable with all this" Aang told her truthfully. "Don't worry" she cooed, "I'll be gentle". But what was considered gentle for Toph the earthbender, was brutally rough for Aang the airbender. She took a rough sponge, and began to rake it across Aang's naked back. It took Aang all he had, not to cry out in pain, and he was forced to bare it. Once she had successfully peeled off all the skin on Aang's back, she moved to him arms. As she scraped his skin, he was worried that Toph would scrub the arrow tattoos right off his body. He had to do something.

"Toph I need to tell you something, I", but before he could complete his sentence, Toph dunked his head underwater. He spat up water as he surfaced, "Toph I'm serious, I need to tell you", but Toph dunked his head under once more. But this time when Toph pulled up, Aang didn't come up with her hands. Confused by her empty hands, Toph felt around for where her lost lover went. She soon heard heavy breathing on the shore and knew it was Aang. It was soon followed by hurried footsteps, as they ran from the river, and towards camp. "Clever cutie" Toph said to herself, as she stepped out of the river to follow Aang back to camp.

'Sleep' was all the airbender could think; 'must sleep'. Aang was tired, and who could blame him. Having found out that one of his best friends was in lover with him and trying to seduce him, could be very draining on any avatar. Then there was the gut wrenching, punch in the stomach that was Toph's cooking. And let's not forget the grope - fest that had taken the place of his earthbending lessons. And last but not least, the skin scraping, bath that nearly took all his tattoos off. Yep, today was a fantastic day. And oh boy, only six more days to go, for a moment, Aang thought this would be hard.

Aang ran all the way back to camp in his underwear, the freezing night air drying him off. Tripping a few times as he struggled to pull his clothes on. At this point, Aang no longer knew nor cared where Toph was, so long as she wasn't trying to poison, grope, or drown him. Right now, all he wanted to do was get in his sleeping bag and sleep for the next six days. Aang's head hit the pillow as he collapsed on his sleeping bag. He quickly wiggled into his bag, ready to finally get some sleep. That was until he felt the sleeping bag shift, and someone slide in.

"Scoot over" Toph said, as she cuddled closer to the tired Aang. "Toph, you should really sleep in your own sleeping bag" he said sleepily. "But I want to sleep with you" she protested, completely unaware that what she had just said embarrassed Aang to his core. "Next to me Toph, you want to sleep next to me" he corrected, still embarrassed by her previous statement. "Exactly, so please" she begged, putting on her best sad puppy dog face.

"I'm a cold person"

"You're warm"

"I snore a lot"

"You're quiet as a mouse"

"I toss and turn in my sleep"

"You're still as a rock"

"I'm not comfortable to sleep next to"

"You're soft and cuddly"

"I'm...uh...I'm ugly"

"You're cute as a button"

Aang sighed in defeat, "Toph I really don't think we should be doing this, what would people think" he told the earthbender. "I don't care what people think, all I care about is you" she said defiantly, before wrapping an arm around his waist and resting her head on his chest. There was no convincing the stubborn Toph, must be an earthbender thing. Or a girl thing, Aang didn't know which. After an hour of laying in that position, Aang felt Toph drift off to sleep. Reassured by her steady and rhythmic breathing, he felt it was safe to move.

Slowly so as not to wake her, Aang removed Toph's arm from around his waist, and rested it on her side. The airbender held his breath as she started to stir, and let it out when she settled back down. He then gently crowded out of his sleeping bag, leaving Toph alone in his. But now he had another problem. 'Where the hell am I supposed to sleep' Aang thought to himself. It was a cold night, and he shivered as he watched Toph sleep soundly in his warm comfy, and dry sleeping bag. "What am I supposed to do now?" he asked himself. He couldn't stand there all night. And he could sleep next to Toph either. It wouldn't be right.

He needed a safe place to sleep, somewhere Toph couldn't find him. But where. Then it came to him; the trees. He looked up, it was high, could support him, and Toph wouldn't be able to find him there. Perfect. Aang took his glider, and flew up to the treetops. He settled on a branch that was long and wide enough to support him. Aang stretched out on the sturdy tree limb, he turned on his side...and fell. Luckily Aangs airbending allow him to gently float to the ground. Unfortunately this incident kept happened several more times, preventing Aang from getting much sleep. It was after the tenth time that Toph woke up.

The monk saw the morning sun rise from behind the mountains, brightening the sky with it's light. "It's morning; great" said a very tired airbender, as he lay exhausted on the branch. Aang heard Toph call out to him, "Aang whre are you?, Aang?". The sleepy avatar quickly took his glider, and took off into the sky. Where he would spend the next six hours, flying in a circle. All the while screaming 'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!' in his mind.

**End Flashback**

Now after only one day, Aang was caught between Toph and a hard place. His stomach gurgled in hunger, and was very thirsty. The airbender looked around for any sign of the crazed earthbender, as he slowly climbed down from the tree. He needed to get some food and water from the camp. A trip that he feared. Perhaps if he was really quiet, and stepped very lightly, he could sneak under Toph's radar.

But the second Aang set foot on the ground, he heard another twig snap. "Then again, I don't need food" he said, as he inched his way back up. "And water is for bending". He heard the sound of giggling, and it was coming closer. "And I'm", someone pulled Aang from the tree before he could say more, and had him tight in their embrace. "A very naughty airbender" Toph finished for him. "Where did you go?, I missed you, sweetie" she told him, as she crushed him with her hug. In addition to all Toph's antics, she had also taken the liberty of giving Aang a few new nick names. And used them every chance she got.

"Hey there honey, how about some sugar?"

"How's my handsome airbender"

"Some love for my lover-boy"

"Aang you wild thing"

"Hey baby"

"What's up my little monk hunk"

"What's my sugar daddy got for me today"

"I can't believe your so cuddly, you're so snuggle-able"

The real amazing thing was that she had used each of these pet names at least once in the past twenty four hours, "Come on" she said, dragging him by his collar toward camp. "I made us breakfast" she told him cheerfully. 'No anything but breakfast' Aang thought in terror. "That's okay Toph, I already ate breakfast" he lied. "Oh that's too bad" she said, slightly crest fallen; but soon perked up and started to drag him in the opposite direction. "Wait, where are we going" Aang questioned, not liking the look on Toph's face. "It's time for your love-bending... I mean earthbending lesson" Toph replied giddily, continuing to drag him.

'No, not another earthbending lesson' he sobbed in his head. He had to get out of this somehow. "You know Toph, Katara wanted me to practice waterbending while she was gone, so why don't I do that now, and we can practice later" he explained. "Well Katar isn't here is he" Toph responded, and continued to pull. Suddenly Toph felt a strong gust of air from behind her, and she felt Aang's vibrations disappear. Toph pulled on the collar of his shirt; only to find that Aang was no longer in his shirt. Toph couldn't help but smile as she held his shirt in her hands. The thought of Aang running shirtless through he woods was enough to drive her into a wild fit of giggles. "So he wants to play hide and seek, eh" she said happily. "HERE I COME" she shouted into the forests, before skipping off to find Aang.

Aang was indeed running through the forest shirtless, but he wasn't playing hide and seek. He was running for his life. Using his airbender speed, Aang ran as fast as he could back to the town. 'Gotta talk to the old man' he chanted mentally. 'Gotta find him'. And within minutes, he was on the outskirts of the town. As he walked into town, he couldn't ignore all the staring eyes, and giggling girls. Remembering he didn't have a shirt on, Aang crossed his arms over his chest and hurried along. The airbender nearly jumped for joy when he saw the medicine mans building , he quickly sped through the door.

The monk entered the lavish waiting room, and approached the same bored looking lady at the desk. "Excuse me, I need to see the medicine man" Aang told her. "What seems to be the problem?" the receptionist asked in a monotone voice, as she handed him the sign in sheet. "A girl has fallen in love with me" he replied, handing the sheet back to her. "You poor dear" the lady said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "You can go see him now" she said, before returning to her book. The same cheery lady, was at the door to escort him to the mans office. "You know you're not wearing a shirt"the receptionist called dafter him. "I am aware" he said sourly, before disappearing through the door.

"So where'd your friend?" the cheery lady asked

"She's back at camp"

"Is she alright?"

"She's in love with me"

"Oh, that's nice"

"Not as nice as you'd think"

"Does that comment have something to do with your missing shirt?"

"Sort of"

"Where may I ask, is it?"

"She has it"

"Oh my" the lady said, blushing and placing a hand over her mouth. "It's not what you think" he said defensively, as he walked into the medicine mans office. "Where's your shirt?" was the first question the healer asked. "I don't want to talk about it" Aang responded bitterly. More importantly. "Listen, I can't keep this up for five for days, she's driving me crazy" Aang confessed to the old man. "That's understandable" said the beared healer, chuckling a little. "It's not funny" Aang yelled, "I need that cure, I don't care where it is". "Yes, there is a cure" the old man confirmed, "The cure is another fruit, it grows on an island" he said again.

"Great, what island" the monk asked, eager to get this whole ordeal behind him. "Whale tail island, if I'm not mistaken" he said, taking out a big stack of maps. Aang looked at the stack of maps, then back at the old man. "You think you're the first one to want to go get the cure?". "So this map will tell me where I can find the cure fruit?". "Yes, it will tell you where it's located, what route to take, and what the fruit looks like" the bearded man explained. "Great!" Aang exclaimed, reaching for a map. But the man grabbed Aang's wrist. "The maps are two silver pieces each" he said grinning.

Mumbling angrily, Aang reached into his pocket, and paid the man tow silver pieces. "Thank you very much" the healer said, giving Aang a map. It was a complete rip off, but Aang didn't care. The answer to all his problems were on that map. After bowing politely to the old man, Aang used his airbender speed to rocket out of his office, scattering papers everywhere, down the hall, through the lobby, into the street, and back into the forest. Back to camp and Toph.

By the time Aang got back to camp, he was exhausted from the long run. Toph was nowhere to be found, so he decided to wait for her to return. He didn't have to wait long, because he soon heard her shout, "FOUND YOU!". Aang looked back to see Toph, he also noticed she had his shirt as well. "Hey Toph...may I have my shirt back please?" he asked nicely. "No, I think I like you better this way" she told him. "Please?" he asked again. "You want it, come and get it" she taunted, waving his shirt in the air. Toph enjoyed torturing Aang, laughing as he reached for his shirt, before she pulled it out of his reach.

Finally the airbender was quick enough, and he snatched it out of the blind girls hands. As soon as Aang managed to put on his shirt, when the love struck Toph grabbed him and wrestle him to the ground. "Toph what are you doing?" Aang asked, as Toph sat on top of him. "I found you, and I won" she replied, "And now I get my prize". She closed her eyes and brought her lips closer to his. "Wait Toph" Aang pleaded, struggling to get up. But it was no use, Toph was much stronger than him, and she had pinned his hands above his head.

He needed to think of something quick, her lips were slowly approaching his. 'Think Aang think' he shouted mentally. He blurted out the first thing that popped into his head. "I have a surprise for you" he yelped. Toph stopped her advance, and opened her eyes. "What kind of surprise?" she asked curiously. "I'll tell you, but you have to let me up first" he told her. "Or maybe I could kiss it out of you" she suggested, as she leaned in once more. "Or you could let me up" Aang purposed. "Fine" Toph replied, stopping her attempt to kiss him, "but don't think you're off the hook yet Mr., we'll pick this up later" she said, tapping his nose. "So what's the surprise?" she asked excitedly, as she got off the airbender.

"Well it's...uh" Aang stalled, trying to think of a delicate way to explain this. "I was thinking that since Katara and Sokka are away, I thought we should take a little vacation ourselves, perhaps to an island". No sooner than those words left his mouth, when the earthbender glomped him. "Oh Aang you little cutie" Toph exclaimed joyfully, giving him yet another big hug "you're such a romantic, I can't believe we're going on a romantic island get away". "Neither can I" Aang said nervously.

**Chapter 4 finished, Feb. 22nd 6:43 P.M.**

**This will be my last chapter for a little while so I made it really long. I'm going to work on some other stories for a little bit. I have some really good ideas for some more TophAang fanfics. Because as I was surfing through I realized something. There aren't enough TophAang fics. But I will be updating this story sometime in March.** **Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	5. Piggy back or Bridal style

1 **Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last airbender**

Chapter 5: Piggy back? or Bridal style?

"Aang this is so wonderful, we're going to an island" Toph squealed for the millionth time that day. After Toph had finally stopped glomping him, after telling her where they were going. She immediately began to pack for the island trip. But her mind really wasn't on packing. "Just think" she said dreamily, packing her bag with various things. "Just the two of us", she began to pack spare clothes. "On a beautiful island" she added. "Alone", she said with a hint of mischief.

The earthbender was so excited. It was so romantic for Aang to spring a surprise island trip for the two of them. Perhaps a relaxing vacation would help Aang get over his shyness as well. Not that Toph minded playing all those love pranks. And his shyness, and innocence was down right adorable. Not to mention an island would be the perfect place for them to share their first kiss. She could imagine them; alone in some romantic setting. Aang would grasp her hand gingerly, and kiss it.

She would blush, and tell him to playfully stop; without really meaning it. Then he would tell her that she looked lovely under the stars. And tell her that he loved her. Afterward he would place a delicate but beautiful and romantic kiss on her lips. And she would return it. If Toph were to snap back to reality, she would have realized that she was drooling slightly. And looked sort of silly, with the glazed look in her eyes and the wide smile. But she didn't care. 'This is going to be the best week ever' she thought happily.

Aang too, was busy at the moment packing for the trip. And like Toph, be wasn't paying much attention to what he was packing. All he could think about, what how he was going to survive the rest of the week. Ever since he had opened his big mouth about going to an island, Toph was just as in love with him as ever. His list of worries grew as he listened to the blind girl go on about all the "fun" things they could do together. Fun for Toph maybe.

"We could go to the beach, and play on this shore" she suggested.

'More like have another perverted earthbending lesson' Aand thought.

"Or we could sit on the beach, and have some cool tropical drinks".

'I knew it; she's trying to get me drunk'.

"And I've always wanted to try island food".

'As long as she doesn't cook it herself'.

"And..." she said, sneaking up behind Aang. "I have a surprise for you" she whispered in his ear. "Great" he replied, with false enthusiasm. 'Great' he said again mentally, this time a lot less cheerfully. Now not only did he have to worry about finding a cure for the love sick earthbender. But now he had to entertain Toph's romantic vacation fantasies as well. Then there was the matter of her little surprise for him. And knowing Toph, it would probably end up with him being half naked in a compromising position.

Aang gulped as he thought of what vulgar surprise the blind bandit had in store for him. He knew from first hand experience that Toph could be crafty and devious when she wanted something. And right now Toph seemed to want to share a kiss with the conservative avatar. Remembering how he narrowly escaped her last attempt at kissing him; he wondered how he could keep avoiding this for another week. But they were going to find a cure, and with any luck, the trip wouldn't take more than a day or two. He sighed, 'This is going to be the longest week ever' he thought.

Aang finished the last of his packing, and slung his bag over his shoulder. They were only taking a few things with them on the trip. With Appa gone, they could only carry so much. They also decided to leave the campsite up. "You ready to go Toph?" he called, without turning around. "Almost" she replied from behind him, "just need to take care of one more thing". The airbender picked up his staff, "Need any help?" he asked, turning around. He turned around to help his companion, expecting her to be struggling with a heavy bag. Or trying to finish her packing.

But instead found neither struggling or packing. In fact, Toph wasn't there at all. "Huh?" Aang said, confused at finding nothing. He scratched the back of his head, looking around, wondering what had happened. Then an all too familiar pair of hands once again grabbed his avatar butt from behind, for the second time. "YOWZA!" Aang yelled, flying ten feet in to air, thanks to his bending abilities. He came back down hard, landing on his back with a loud thud. The aching airbender looked up once more, to once again to find Toph standing over him; a pleased smile on her face. "Now I'm ready" she told him. "Let's hit the road" he replied weakly.

Aang followed the trail that was on the map, his face inches away from the piece of paper. Studying it as closely as possible, should it ever become lost. The drawings and the instructions were very straight forward. It gave details of the ferry's location, and their departing times. Also what path to take, the terrain, and even a list of places to stay. "What are you looking at?" asked Toph, looping her arm through his. "Nothing" he told her, "just the map". "Can I see?" she asked, reaching for the map. "NO!" Aang shouted, pulling out of her reach.

Aang knew Toph was capable of reading; she could read the words by touching them. And if Toph read the map, then she would know that they were going so she wouldn't be in love with him anymore. He knew she would refuse to go to the island, and definitely refuse to eat the fruit. The young avatar had no idea how he was ever going to convince Toph to eat the cure. But that part of the journey was a long way away; they would cross that bridge when they came to it. But for now it seemed best to keep Toph in the dark; no pun intended.

"I mean...no" Aang repeated more gently. "It's just I don't want to spoil the surprise" he explained. "You mean there's more to the surprise" asked, an excited earthbender. "Yet bet" Aang lied. 'Just shut up Aang' the airbender mentally screamed. It seemed that everytime he opened his big mouth, it just got him into deeper trouble. The giddy blind girl leapt into the arms of her love, so that he was carrying her bridal style. "Oh Aang, you're so full of surprises, I can't wait to get there, we are going to have so much fun!" she exclaimed gleefully. "Sure thing Toph" Aang replied, setting Toph down.

"Will you carry me?" she begged, leaping into his arms once more. "Sorry Toph, I can't carry you like that, I won't be able to see where I'm going" he answered, setting her down yet again. "Okay" she said, slightly disappointed. Until she thought of another idea. The airbender had only gone two steps when suddenly, Toph jumped onto his back. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, securing her there and hung her arms over his shoulders. "Giddy up" she cried. Aang nearly toppled over, by the sudden addition of Toph's weight. "Toph what are you doing?" he asked.

"Piggy back ride" she answered, digging her heels into his sides, "Now giddy up" she said again. "Alright Toph that's enough, come on" he told her, straightening up so she could slide off. But Toph refused to move. "No" she whined. "If you can't carry me the other way, then carry me like this". "Sorry Toph" Aang said, "No piggy back rides". "Your mean" Toph pouted, sliding off his back. "Alright" she said. "Listen, you have two choices Mr. Cranky Avatar Pants" she scolded. 'Cranky Avatar Pants?' Aang wondered.

"It's either piggy back, or bridal style, and if you carry me like that everyone will think that we're married, and I will tell everyone it's true, and I'll tell everyone how much in love we are" she finished in one breath. Aang sighed, knowing it was futile to win an argument against a woman; let alone a Be Fong woman. "Hop on" he said shortly. "YAY!" Toph yelled, as she climbed up on his back and settling there. 'Oh well' Aang thought, 'it's better than bridal style'. So Toph got her piggy back ride. And she thoroughly enjoyed riding Aang like an ostrich horse. After a while though, Toph finally settled down and quietly rode on the avatar's back.

In fact the blind girl didn't make so much as a peep back there. Wondering why the earthbender was staying so quiet, Aang decided to ask. "Hey Toph". No response. "Toph?" he asked again. Still she did not answer. But all his questions were answered, when Aang felt something slump against his shoulder. He looked over to see Toph sleeping peacefully; her chin resting on his shoulder.

The airbender couldn't help but smile at this sight. When she was asleep, she looked completely different from the Toph he knew. 'She looks so...warm', was the only word he could think of. 'So...innocent'. It was true, her features were more relaxed, softer, more delicate than when she was awake. Not at all like the hard hitting rough and tough earthbending teacher he knew to be. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time seeing her face up close.

A few stands of Toph's ebony hair, caught by the breeze fell into Aang's face, tickling his nose. He tried to blow them out of his face, but soon gave up, for they always returned. As more hair blew into the monks face, he couldn't help but notice the delicate smell wafting from her hair. Aang's eyes glazed over from the intoxicating aroma, sighing with content. He found that he quite liked the mysterious scent; and inhaled deeply trying to figure out what it was. "Mmm" he said, blissfully, 'Apples...or maybe cherry' he guessed. He shook those ridiculous idea's from his head. 'Geez Aang, she's not a pie' he mentally scolded himself for being so stupid.

Still it was a wonderful smell, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. It was sweet and gentle, and so familiar. The soothing scent taunted his nose, as it gently entered his nostrils and spread. He took another deep inhale through his nose. 'Jasmine' he thought, 'definitely jasmine', absolutely sure this time. Aang then decided that Jasmine was his favorite scent. He looked again at Toph's sleeping face, once again, breathing in the earthbenders wonderful scent.

"So beautiful".

No sooner than the young avatar said those words, than he stopped dead in his tracks. Rapidly shaking his head, clearing the smell of Jasmine from his thoughts, bringing him back to his senses. "What am I thinking?" he said aloud. He started walking again, "The Jasmine must be getting to me" he reasoned. Blaming those last few words on Toph's Jasmine scented hair. He tried not to think about it. But he couldn't help but smell the blind girls silken hair, everytime they brushed across his face. Aang picked up his pace as he began to taste salt in the air. They were close to the harbor. Soon they would be on the ferry bound for whale tail island, and Toph's cure.

Still carrying Toph on his back, Aang walked along the boardwalk , looking for a place to buy tickets for the ferry. But the harbor was much bigger than the airbender expected. The entire harbor was made out of grey stone. The buildings, shops, even the houses. If Toph had been awake, she would have loved all the solid rock that adorned the seaside town. Speaking of which, Aang couldn't help but notice all the looks they were receiving, and whispers from people as they walked by.

Although Aang wasn't consciously aware of it, he was somewhat reluctant to try to wake up Toph. "Toph" he whispered, jostling her a little bit. The earthbender continued to sleep. "Toph" he repeated, shaking a bit, trying to rouse her. Still she refused to awaken. Aang thought for a moment. "She must really be tired" he said. Today had been kind of a hectic day, and she was probably completely worn out from earlier. In the end, the monk decided to let her rest a little while longer.

Right now, they needed to find a ticket booth of some sort, so they could get their tickets. And the only way to do that was to ask someone about it. He wondered how weird it would look to some stranger, if a bald kid carrying a blind girl asked them where to get tickets. However, if they wanted tickets, it was inevitable. He spotted a group of fisherman, fishing off the boardwalk, and decided to ask one of them.

"Excuse me" Aang greeted. The man looked up from his fishing rod, which he had been fumbling with, and faced him. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Yeah, I need to take the ferry, do you know where I can buy tickets?" Aang asked back. The man didn't responded for awhile, but finally managed to say "Uh...Yeah" he said, before turning back to his fishing rod. "Well?" Aang pressed; wondering if the man was just strange, or maybe a little slow. "Oh yeah" he remembered, "It's the little shack at the end of the harbor". "Thank you" Aang said, as he bowed, then ,left with the sleeping earthbender.

A few minutes of walking, and the little wooden booth came into view. It was in fact the only wooden structure in the area, and stuck out against all the grey stone. The pair stepped into line, and waited for their turn to buy their tickets. When Aang had finally reached the window, he wouldn't help but think how funny this also must look to the lady behind the counter, as well as the other people in line. A bald monk carry a sleeping, snoring, and slightly drooling on his collar Toph.

Adjusting the earthbender on his back so she was more secure and wouldn't fall, he approached the young lady behind the counter. "Two tickets for the ferry please?" he asked politely. The lady took a metal box from beneath the counter, and opened it with a small key. "Which ferry?" she questioned. "The one going to whale tail island" he answered. The ticket vendor took a roll of blue tickets out of the box, and ripped off two tickets. "That will be four copper pieces?" she said kindly. Aang felt a twinge of anger at old medicine man upon hearing these words. 'I can't believe it, the map cost more than the tickets' he thought bitterly.

Once again, Aang shifted the sleeping girl on his back, so he could dig in his pockets for the money. The ticket lady eyed them strangely, as Aang traded the copper coins for the two tickets. "You know you have a girl on your back" she said plainly. "Yeah, it happens" Aang replied to the awkward question. "Have a nice trip" she said, as Aang walked out of line. It seemed everything was falling into place. They had the tickets, and would be at whale tail island by tomorrow.

The boat didn't leave for half an hour so he had some time to kill before boarding. And Aang's back was starting to feel sore from totting the snoozing earthbender around all day. He grunted as he felt the strain in his back start to ache more and more. He needed to sit down for a moment and rest his back fr a while. And just his luck, he spotted a small bench nearby that was overlooking the harbor. "Perfect" he said to himself, as he marched over to the bench. The airbender reached, the bench, and gently so as not to wake her, laid Toph on one end of the bench.

Aang sat on the other end, relaxing his exhausted back, enjoying the incredible view. The powerful ships, pass in and out of the harbor, cutting the water in two. The sun warming his skin, as he watched the ocean breeze push the massive sails into port. Truly magnificent.

"What a nice view" he mused. The sun wrapping his body in a blanket of warmth. "So peaceful" he yawned. "So relaxing" he said, this time closing his eyes a little. "So...sleepy" he whispered, before drifting off to dream land.

Aang didn't know how long he was asleep, but the next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by Toph. "Aang wake up" she whispered. "Huh?" Aang said groggily, rubbing his eyes. "You fell alseep" she told him. "I guess so" he said, stretching his back. "Is this the harbor" asked Toph, noticing the salt in the air and the sound of water. "Sure is" the airbender responded. "It's nice" she commented, "The stone feel so smooth" she added, dragging her foot across the stone ground.

"Yeah, and I got our tickets and everything" he said, handing Toph her ticket.

"Really, that's so great, when do we leave?"

"Half an hour"

"Um...Aang, how long were we asleep?"

"Uhhh...oh boy"

Standing up, Aang pulled his ticket from his pocket and read it carefully. It was for the 5:00 ferry at dock T/A. Aang saw that they were currently in dock Z/K, and by the position of the sun, it was probably 5:01. "We gotta go" he said, taking Toph's hand and sprinting down the boardwalk. The two benders were running top speed down the walk way, weaving between people as they went. They had to get there soon and dock T/A was still a long way away, but both of them refused to give up, and kept running.

"There" Aang shouted, spotting a massive ship by dock T/A; it had to be theirs. But his hopes were soon doused, as it began to slowly sail out of the loading area. "It's already set sail" he yelled in frustration. "It's too late, we're not going to make it" Toph sighed in defeat. "Not today, Toph hop on" Aang commanded. The earthbender jumped onto his back and held on tight. Aang held his staff, and with a flick of his wrist, it unfurled into a bright red glider. The glider caught a draft and took off into the air, taking Aang and Toph along for the ride.

"AANG!" Toph screamed, scared that the ground had disappeared along with all the vibrations. "It's okay Toph, I'm here" Aang assured her. Toph just held on tighter and buried her face into the back of his neck. He circled the boat, getting lower with each circle, bringing them in for a landing. When Aang and Toph were hovering right over the deck of the ship, with one swift motion he folded his glider, and landed on the ships wooden deck.

"We made it" he informed the blind bender that still clung to his back. Feeling it was safe to finally move, Toph placed one foot on the wooden floor. Assured by it's solidness, the other foot soon followed. Letting out a big breath, she sank to her knees. "That was scary" she said. "It's alright, we're on the ship now" he said. "We made it?" she asked. "Yep, we made it" he repeated. Toph got up and hugged him, "Thank you Aang, we're actually on our way, I'm so excited". A few of Toph's hairs brushed, against his nose when he slightly returned to hug , as he inhaled the scent of Jasmine. "Me too Toph, me too".

**Chapter 5 finished at 8:50 A.M.**


	6. Avatar Toph

1 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender**

Chapter 6: Avatar Toph

Aang's eyes glazed over and his mind began to cloud as the jasmine filled his senses. But it was short lived, and was shook from his jasmine induced state when he realized where he was and what he was doing. And that was embracing Toph aboard a ferry bound for whale tail island. Aang quickly detached himself from his earthbending teacher, shaking his head and clearing out all the jasmine.

"I have to get some air" he said quickly, before running off to the other side of the boat, away from Toph and away from jasmine. Toph was about to follow him to see what was wrong with him, when a pudgy finger tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find the vibrations of a large man.

"Tickets please" he said gruffly. Toph reached into her pockets for the two tickets; before they had leapt onto Aang's glider he had given the tickets to her for safe keeping. As she handed the guard her tickets, he checked something off on his clipboard before taking out his ring of keys. "Alright" he said slowly, looking over his clipboard carefully. "What kind of room would you like?"

Aang stood near the bow of the ship, hands clutching the rail and taking deep breaths of air. Looking at the cool blue water as the ferry sail through it. Trying his hardest to rid the scent of jasmine that clung to his body and thoughts.

This scent; what was happening to him. Every time that particular fragrance came to his attention, he just seemed to just... Aang thought of Toph's growing love for him and he briefly wondered if Toph had managed to successfully slip him a passion fruit, as she had tried to do with his salad. But quickly dismissed it; 'I am not in love with Toph' he told himself mentally. Then there was the matter of Toph and her jasmine hair, plus it's effect on himself.

However Aang couldn't allow himself to let it happen again; whatever it was. Still he knew that he was definitely not in love with Toph; but he couldn't help but wonder what this odd sensation in his stomach was. And until he found out, the airbender felt it best to keep his distance from Toph and avoid her as much as possible. But that didn't make Aang feel any better.

Aang let out a heavy sigh as he slumped his head over the wooden railing of the boat. As he did he happened to notice something painted on the side of the boat. The airbender tilted his head to one side, trying to decipher the words written on the side of the hull. He tilted his head a little more and leaned, trying to get a better viewing angle of the writing. Aang's eyes widened as in surprise and a huge smile appeared on his face, as he finally realized what was written on the side of the ferry. There written in bold red letters, was the boats name.

_**S.S. AVATAR**_

He had to tell Toph. Aang ran back towards the stern to where he had left Toph earlier to tell her about the ship being named the S.S. AVATAR. He sped down the deck, looking back over his shoulder to where he had seen the word AVATAR. Not the smartest thing to do. So Aang raced down the side of the deck, not really even paying attention to where he was going. And as a result he ran smack into the very person he said he****was going to avoid.

The two grunted as their bodies collided before falling painfully to the hard wooden floor. The rocking of the ship caused them to roll together for several feet along the floor of the deck. Soon both benders came to a stop with a final roll caused Aang to come to a rest on top of Toph, his face buried in her chest. "Ow" he stated quite plainly, his face still buried in the blind girls chest.

Toph however lifted her head, wondering who or what had crashed into her and now lay atop her. She soon realized that she actually recognized the muffled vibrations that now lay motionless in her mid section. "Aang?" she asked questionably, wondering if it was really the airbender she knew and loved.

At the sound of his name, the dazed and hurting airbender lifted his head from his teachers chest. Still a little stunned from the recent head trauma he just experienced, wasn't aware of what was going on when he mumbled "Yeah...Wha".

But that didn't matter as Toph clutched the little bald monk laying on top of her and playfully squealed "Watch it Aang, you little perv!". "Wha...who's a perv?" Aang drawled still a little woozy.

"Aang you're such an animal" she giggled wildly, still holding him even tighter in her grip. "But..." she said deviously flipping him over so their positions were reversed and now Toph was on top of Aang, "So am I". The earthbender was so glad that Aang had decided to take a more active role, mistaking his collision and concussion as an act of affection. 'Looks like he's finally starting to relax' she thought happily. And she truly believed this despite the fact that Aang was now fully awake and squirming to break free of her iron hold on him.

But the earthbender decided not to advance any further, they had yet to reach the island. Plus, judging from the way the young Avatar was still thrashing under her , he needed to relax a little more. Instead the blind bender stood up, and helped her now conscious companion do the same. As Toph felt the boat gaining speed as it cut through the ocean, she grew more excited at the prospect of going to whale tail island. Until a sudden puzzling thought popped into her mind.

"Say Aang?" she asked curiously. Aang groaned as he held his still aching head with both hands, still sore his impact with Toph's skull. "Hmmm" was all he could say without it hurting. "This is the ferry to whale tail island right?" she questioned. Aang nodded only to remember that she couldn't see him do and answered verbally. "Yeah" he managed to mumble.

"Didn't you say Katara and Sokka were going there too?". The airbenders head snapped up, the pain in his head disappearing in an instant. He had completely forgotten about his other traveling companions being on the island as well. Oh God, what if they ran into each other , what if they found out about Toph. Aang started to panic, at the thought of being discovered by his friends with a love sick earthbender on his arm.

'Okay don't panic' the airbender mentally soothed himself, taking a deep calming breath of air. 'It's a big island, we probably won't even see each other, we probably won't even be staying on the same side of the island' he coached himself, trying to think positive.

"Aang?" he heard Toph ask. The monk snapped back to reality where Toph awaited an answer for her question, which he didn't happen to have. So he made one up. "Ummm...no, I didn't say they were going to whale tail island, I said they were going to QUAIL tail island big difference" he fibbed. "Really?, I've never heard of quail tail island".

Aang continued with false story, "It exists alright , except a lot more quails; and not too many whales" he informed her. "Oh, I see!" Toph exclaimed, believing her loves lie. Aang wiped the sweat of his brow that had formed during his little white lie. As he did he noticed a glint of metal in Toph's left hand, and curious as to what it was decided to ask her. "Toph, what is that in your hand?"

The earthbender smiled as she lifted the copper keys to eye level. "These are the keys to the cabins I just got, wanna go check them out?" she proposed. "Sure" he replied, nodding his head, and in desperate need of a long nap. Toph led the way to the lower decks where the cabins were.

They had nearly reached the steps to the lower levels of the ship, when Aang noticed Toph stumble slightly. It was barely a stutter step, barely even noticeable to the eye; still it was quite out of character for the young earthbender to falter in her steps Toph was the most coordinated person Aang knew. The blind girl always walked with an elegant but firm gait, not doubt from her rich upbringing. And in all the time Aang had known the blind bandit, never had he seen her trip, falter, or even so much as stub her toe.

Before Toph could descend the wooden steps that lead below deck, Aang grabbed her arm preventing her from doing so. "Toph; are you okay?" he asked her inquisitively. The earthbender raised an eyebrow in confusion, not understanding the question. "I mean you stumbled" he elaborated for her. Toph tilted her head to one side, signaling she still did not understand his words. "You don't stumble" he said flatly.

Toph's eyes widened for a brief moment before quickly looking down at her feet, nervously shifting weight between each foot. "I'm fine" she mumbled almost inaudibly. Aang knew by the way she kept shifting her weight, and refused to meet his gaze that she was lying. "Toph" Aang said in a stern told, which told her that he wasn't buying her excuse.

Toph sighed before answering, "Well; I didn't want to say anything because I didn't wan to ruin the ride but...". She began to play with her wristband as she continued her confession. "I can't see so well on wood" she finished, tapping the hard wooden deck with her foot to emphasis her point. "I'm sorry" she apologized.

"Don't be" Aang immediately responded, gripping her arm a little tighter. "You have nothing to be sorry for, and don't be afraid to tell me things like this". Toph continued to fiddle with her wristband and mumbled, "I just didn't want to worry you and spoil all the fun" she explained sadly. She then lowered her head a little more, trying to hide her face behind her bangs.

"Toph look at me" the young monk instructed, lifting her chin so she was forced to face him. "You could never spoil the fun, you're my...you're special, and from now on I want you to tell me everything" Aang said firmly. "Okay" was her only reply. The Avatar then looped his arm through his teachers, and helped her descend the stairs one step at a time.

"Her we go this is the last step" he informed her as the two neared the bottom step, almost done with the tricky stairs. "I can take it from here" Toph stated confidently, freeing her arm from Aang's, and taking the last step herself. The blind earthbender's foot landed firmly on the wooden floor without any doubt or hesitation, before it was followed by the other. Aang had to smirk at the blind girls achievement.

Though under the effect of a mystical love fruit, Toph was still Toph. And even with her real vision impaired, she was just as confident and independent as ever. Passion fruit or not. "Looks like you didn't need help after all" Aang complimented. Toph beamed at her airbending love, and his words. Not only did he show real concern and caring when she told him of her problem. But he had compliment her for the first time ever. 'This vacation really was a good idea' thought Toph, as she mused over all the good things that had happened over the past few days.

Not to mention all the good things that were sure to happen on their vacation. The earthbender shook with excitement as she could hardly wait for her romantic adventure to begin. "Come on, let's go check out the room" she suggested. She then grabbed her mans wrists and pulled him down the hall, leaving him to carry all the bags. Aang struggled to keep up as he was being dragged like a child's wagon.

But after five minutes of being pulled every which way by Toph without arriving at the rooms. The monk began to grow suspicious that Toph had no idea where she was going, and that is exactly what he said. "Toph, you have no idea where you're going do you?". The excited bender immediately stopped her search, putting a hand to her chin in deep thought. "I guess I don't...whoops" she stated as she stuck her tongue out playfully.

Toph handed the keys over to Aang as he got up, then read the little tab attached to the keys. 'It says our room is cabin T/A1", he told her, before leading her down the hall looking for the strangely ironic room number.

"Let's see" he muttered, looking for the room number that matched his keys. Passing several rooms on the way but none of them the one they were looking for. "Room Z/K1...no, room K/A1, that's not it; room Z/A...". Aang suddenly froze then shivered upon reading that last room number; yet he had no idea why. "Aang what's wrong?" Toph asked, sensing Aang's shivering vibrations.

"Nothing" he answered shaking, "It's just this room Z/A gives me the creeps, let's just keep moving". So in the end, the airbender and his companion shrugged the strange room off and continued looking for theirs. Which coincidently, happened to be right next to room Z/A. "Here we are, room T/A1. This is your room Toph" he announced to the blind girl next to him. "Hurry, hurry, open it, open it" she urged, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Aang did as he was instructed and inserted the key to the lock and turned it. The lock opened with a satisfying _click_, as Aang turned the knob and swung the door wide open. All though Aang didn't expect the room to be some lavish deluxe palace chamber. He didn't expect this; it was a box. The room more or less, was a big wooden box.

Two beds sat on opposite ends of the room, the only other furniture was a single chair that was located in one corner of the room. The only thing that kept the room from being just being a big wooden box, was just a single window above one of the beds. And the small bathroom on one side of the room, by the foot of one of the beds. "So what's it like?" asked Toph, curious to know what the room looked like. The wooden floor prevented her from getting a clear picture of the cabin.

"It's uhh...quaint" he responded, and this was in fact true. It could have been worse, there was a window after all. And at least it wasn't dirty or leaking from the ceiling, and it was only for one night. "Perfect" said Toph, walking into the room and feeling it for herself.

"I guess I'll go check out my room now" Aang said, wanting to go nap in his cabin. Toph turned around at the airbenders words, "Your room?" she asked confused. "Yeah you know, this is your room isn't it; and you have the keys to my room right?" he said, holding out his hand. Aang assumed that Toph held the keys to his room, and that she had asked for separate rooms. Yeah right. "This IS your room" the earthbender replied.

The monk's eyebrows furrowed together is confusion. "Huh?, I thought this was your room" he told her. "Well to be exact" she said s she sidled up to her airbending boy toy. "This is OUR room" she revealed to him. Aang's mouth fell to the floor in shock, "WHAT!" he yelled stunned. "Isn't ti great" she giggled, grabbing both his hands in joy, "Now we don't ever have to be apart on the ship". Aang managed to pry his hands from Toph's as his whole body flushed from embarrassment. "Umm, Yeah" he said nervously scratching the back of his head. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean; sharing a room" he stuttered.

Closeness was the very thing he was trying to avoid, and sharing a room would certainly compromise his plans of doing so. And even if Toph wasn't trying to seduce him; Aang would still feel uncomfortable sharing a room with a girl. The embarrassed Avatar was forced back to reality when Toph wrapped her arms around him. "Ah it's okay sweetie, I won't try to steal your innocence or anything" she whispered in his ear. "I don't know" he repeated still doubtful about Toph's intentions.

He was sure Toph would try something, and on a ship where he could run away and could only stay and take it, wasn't very appealing. "Aang, if you're not comfortable sharing a room I won't force you" Toph said solemnly. "Really?, thanks for understanding Toph" he thanked her, still surprised by her previous statement. "Oh I understand; you could always stay in that Z/A room instead" she said trying to sound casual.

Aang flinched slightly at the thought of spending a night in that horrible room. 'Why do I keep doing that' he wondered to himself. The way he looked at it he had two choices, neither of them very appealing. One was to share a room with Toph the lovesick earthbender. Who would most likely try to violate him in his sleep. Or stay in the strange and oddly creepy Z/A room, something that sounded equally as bad. "I guess I'll stay" he decided.

"I knew you would" Toph replied smugly. The airbender looked around his new lodgings, "At least there are two beds" he noted, trying to stay positive. "Not for long" Toph said happily. The legs of the bed screeched against the floor loudly, as Toph proceeded to push the two beds together into one. "That's better" she said satisfied with her work. "Much better" Aang said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

Toph smiled at him, not noticing the sarcasm in his voice. "I'm glad you think so" the young bender purred, returning to Aang's side. "Because..." she said slowly saying each syllable, "I was thinking of perhaps giving you your surprise a little early". Aang immediately backed into the wall, and embarrassed blush appearing not only on his face but on his whole body. His eyes were wide in terror as he quickly made up an excuse, "You know it's staring to feel a little hot in here, are you hot?, Because I am hot, why don't we go on deck?" he rambled on trying to change the subject.

He had nearly forgotten about her little surprise for him; and he had to do everything to hold off that off for the next four days. Fortunately Toph wasn't serious about her offer. They had yet to reach the island, and she had decided not to reveal the surprise until they were on the island. The only reason Toph did offer was for the chance to hear him get all flustered, sensing his vibrations go hay-wire and listen to him stutter and he politely tried to decline.

"Sure" she said bracingly, pulling him away from the wall, "let's go on deck we could watch the sunset together". The airbender once again lead the earthbender through the lower deck, and tried to help her climb the steps, but she declined his help. "I wanna try climbing the stairs by myself this time" she told Aang pulling away from him.

Aang silently watched as Toph placed her bare foot on the first step. Then the other, another step, and another step. Taking one step at a time, she slowly but surely made her way up. The blind bandit's trademark smirk graced her features, when she realized that she had conquered the last of the wooden steps. "YES!" she shouted in victory, throwing both hands up in the air. Before bringing them back down to clutch her stomach, wincing in pain.

"Toph!" Aang called after her, running up the steps to aid her. The monk bent down to help his friend up, but she waved him off and stood up. "It's okay" she said letting go of a big breath, "I guess I'm still a little dizzy from not being ale to see so well". Aang looked a little skeptical, "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked just as skeptically as he looked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, it was just a passing thing. See, I'm completely fine now" she told him, removing her hands from her stomach and standing up as straight as she could. "If you say so" he replied, before gingerly taking her hand incase she were to suddenly start hurting again. Aang led her to the starboard side of the ferry, to watch the sun disappear into the horizon.

"Sunsets are nice" Toph commented resting her arms on the railing, then resting her head on her arms. "They are" agreed Aang, but wondered what a sunset meant to a blind girl. Toph continued, "But I like sunrises better". Me too" the young Avatar mentioned, leaning over the rail. It was a nice quiet moment. Until the high pitched shriek of three female teenage tourist shattered the tranquil silence. "Like when are we going to get to the island, this boat is so boring" one of them complained.

"Yeah I know, but you know what I hear the Avatar is on the ship"

"Shut up, no way"

"Yeah, the Avatar flew in on his glider right after the ship took off"

"HIS glider... so the Avatar is a boy?"

""I think so, I'm not sure though"

"But I've heard rumors that the Avatar is really good looking"

"Really?"

"Yep, a real smokin' hotty from what I've heard"

"We have to find him, maybe we could get him to date one of us"

"How cool would that be, let's go"

"YEAH!" all three shouted in unison, before scurrying off to find the Avatar. Aang sweated profusely through out the whole conversation, making sure to cover the arrow on his head with his hands. 'This can't be happening' he thought miserably. Why was every girl in the world suddenly falling in love with him. He had to hide, somewhere, anywhere that was girl free.

He needed to hide in his room with Toph. Cursing himself for being such a hot piece of eye candy, he turned to Toph so they could get out of there. "Toph we need to" but he was cut short by what he saw. "Aang I don't feel so good" she gurgled, her face the same shade of green as her clothes. The earthbender started retching as she leaned over the side and started to be sick. Aang began to rub er back in a soothing manner as she continued to empty her stomach's contents.

Once Toph had finished, she groaned as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. I feel a little better". "Toph why didn't you tell me you got seasick?" he asked her exasperated. Toph groaned again, "I didn't know I got seasick, I've never been on a boat before". She leaned over once more to continue retching. Aang sighed as he watched helplessly , as Toph get sick again. He knew this would continue as long as they were on the water. He also wondered why it took her so long to get so sick. The airbender guessed that she was holding it because she didn't want to ruin the fun.

Bu that didn't matter now, what mattered was getting his friend to dry land. He would have to go talk to the captain and see if they couldn't get to the island any sooner. Aang began to look around, for where the captain might be. 'He's probably steering right no' he thought to himself. Suddenly an idea struck him ,he looked up. 'Of course!' he mentally explained, wondering why he didn't think of it before. "The bridge" he said aloud.

"Come on Toph, we're going to see the captain" he told her pulling her to the bridge stairs. Aang and Toph had to stop once or twice, so she could throw up over the side. Finally when she had finished, they slowly made their way up the stairs. The monk briefly wondered why it wasn't guarded. But was glad it wasn't. He looked over at the sick Toph as he helped her along.

After only a few steps, they came too a door. The bridge no doubt was on the other side. Aang thought of knocking first, but then decided to just go in. He slowly turned the knob, and pushed the door open as slowly as he could. They had in fact found the bridge. It was a very simple room, made of wood like the rest of the ship. Most of the walls were lined with gears and pipes, some levers were there also. And a single man stood in the center, holding a massive wheel in his hands.

"Excuse me" Aang called out to the man. The captain jumped slightly at hearing voices and turned around, but still held onto the wheel. "Hi" the Avatar greeted, "I'm Aang, and". "GET OUT!"the man roared, "No one is allowed here, so go". Taken back by his rudeness. Not to mention disappointed that he was not one of those jolly singing captains, was about to leave when he realized the seasick blind girl.

"Excuse me" Aang said again. The captain turned around again, and yelled, I thought I told you to eave!". But Aang refused to back down, and continued to speak, "But my friend is seasick" he explained, showing the captain a very sick Toph. "So what do you want me to do about it" the captain thundered. "Well I was hoping that you could move a little faster, so we could get to land sooner". The mean captain puffed up with anger "This ship will arrive by tomorrow night, and we don't speed up for random passengers".

"Tomorrow night, be we need to get there sooner".

"No buts"

"But..."

"Now go back to your rooms and stay there!"

Aang sighed as he realized that he wasn't to get anywhere, and would simply have to wait. He took Toph's hand and headed to the door; when he heard a familiar screeching sound. "This way, I heard the Avatar went to see the captain" "This si so cool, I hope the Avatar is handsome" another voice said. 'Oh no' Aang thought as he started to panic.

Those girls were coming to kill him; or glomp him. Boy, he hoped it was to kill him. He couldn't escape, he couldn't leave Toph, and he couldn't get the ship to move any faster. The airbender could hear the girls coming closer. Aang cursed himself once more for being the Avatar. 'Wait a minute' he thought, getting an idea. The Avatar. "Hey you" Aang shouted to the captain, putting his plan into action. The rude captain turned to face the person who was causing so much noise, and kick them off the ship.

"WHAT!" the captain said as he fumed. "Do you know who this is?" Aang asked him, pointing a finger at Toph. The captain looked at Toph then back to Aang. Aang pretended to look shocked and offended as he continued. "This is Toph... you know Avatar Toph, and she happens to be on a very important mission". The screeching fan girls entered just as Aang told the captain that Toph was the Avatar.

Their reactions were immediate. The captain gasped as he took off his captains hat in respect for his idol. "Oh please forgive me miss Avatar I had no idea you were on board, have you seen my ships name" he apologized, as he bowed to the seasick girl. "And..." Aang pressed. "Of course I'll move faster, we'll be there by morning I guarantee it" he quickly said as he put o his cap.

The girls reactions were slightly different. "So the Avatar is a girl, bummer" one said disappointed. "I don't mind" the other said. Everyone stopped to look at the girl who said that. "Okay..." said Aang getting uncomfortable by all the crazy that had gathered in the room. "Let's go Toph" he instructed, maneuvering her through the three girls.

"Wait a minute" on of the snooty girls interjected, "If she's the Avatar then who are you?". Despite how sick Toph felt, she couldn't help but smile and say "My love sla" "Assistant" Aang interrupted, clamping a hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence. "I am the Avatar's personal assistant" the real Avatar informed them all.

"Aang" Toph said weakly, her cheeks a little flushed. "I feel really warm" she moaned. Aang put a hand to her forehead, after brushing her bangs out of the way. And instantly pulled back from how hot it was. The seasickness must have also given her a fever. "As you can see, the Avatar is not feeling well so if you please" he said loudly so they would move, then gave her his staff to lean on.

They left the bridge, the girls, and the captain behind and descended the stairs together. Toph had nearly fell so many times, that Aang had no choice but to carry her the rest of the way. Bridal style, not that he even noticed. Th trip itself wasn't that difficult, the toughest part was getting the door open. He struggled to hold her with one arm, while the other unlocked the door. He nudged it with his foot, and entered sideways so Toph wouldn't hit her head on the door.

Unbeknownst to Aang the fever had made the earthbender he was carrying very delirious. And the first thing she saw when she opened her delirious eyes was Aang laying her down on the bed she had made. "Geez Aang, at least wait until we're married ya perv" she dreamily sighed. Aang also sighed, as he pulled back the covers and laid her down. Toph had started to shiver as Aang pulled the covers back up to her chin. The only thing to do now was let the sickness take it's course.

"Here, I'll go get you something to eat" he said. But before he could even stand up, his wrist was caught by the blind girls. "Aang don't leave me" she pleaded. "I'm not, I'm just going to get you some food" he reassured her, trying to get her to let go. She didn't let go, "Please don't leave me" she begged. "Okay, I won't leave you" the monk said sitting back down.

"Ever?"

Aang didn't answer this question at first, he knew what she was asking. Yet he had difficulty in answering her, he truly didn't want to leave her. She was his friend after all. "I won't ever leave you Toph" he promised her. Satisfied by his answer, the earthbender with drew her hand, and brought it under the covers with the rest of her,

The airbender retrieved the small chair in the corner and sat by her bedside. Watching for any changes in her condition, Aang waited for her to fall asleep. Once he was sure that Toph had fell asleep, he slowly got up to go get her dome food. Aang reached for the door knob when he remembered what Toph had said earlier.

'_Aang please don't leave me'_

The airbender turned back to Toph's sleeping form, watching her chest rise and fall with steady breaths. "I'll be right back Toph, don't worry" he whispered, before quietly closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, Aang returned with a hot bowl of soup and a single slice of bread. He saw that Toph was still sleeping soundly, so he decided not to wake her up. Instead he merely set the soup down next to her, incase she woke up hungry. He himself wasn't hungry. So he took a seat in the old chair and tried to get comfortable. He closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to get some sleep himself. Not an easy task, but soon exhaustion outweighed discomfort, and he drifted into an awkward sleep.

The morning light flooded through the circular window; and hit the Avatar right in the face. Aang groaned as the beams of light assaulted his face, forcing him to open his eyes. He yawned as he stretched his ore back from the uncomfortable chair. After rubbing his eyes from any remaining sleep, Aang looked over to where Toph slept. To find her gone.

The airbender bolted from his chair, as he frantically looked around the whole room for his earthbending teacher. He noticed that the covers were pulled back, and the slice of bread had a bite taken out of it. Aang looked toward the door; it was open. Aang walked out of the room, "Toph?" he called. No response came. "Toph" he called again as he reached the stairs. Still he did not hear her answer. Aang reached the main deck, "Toph" he repeated.

This time he got an answer, "Over here!" he heard someone call. Aang looked to the starboard side to see Toph waving at him, as she leaned on the railing. Relieved that he had found her, he noticed she looked much better than sh e had the night before. "How do you feel?" he ventured to ask, as he approached her. "I feel wonderful"she replied cheerfully, running to meet him in a big hug.

"That's good" the monk commented as he was released. Toph went back to staring blankly over the railing, breathing the fresh salt air. As she felt him join her she decided now was a good time to say thank you. "Thank you, Aang" she whispered. "You don't need to, I didn't really do anything" he explained.

But the blind girl shook her head and continued, "You took care of me, and you're always doing nice things for me". Aang patted her shoulder, "That's what friends do Toph". The earthbender quickly took his hand and squeezed his fingers. "But; we're more than that...aren't we?" she asked, waiting for some kind of conformation from him. Wanting for him to say that what she said was true.

But the monk was at as loss for words at the moment. He didn't know what to say; what could he say. Aang wasn't sure how to explain this to Toph. It was hard to explain, he didn't want to say yes; yet he didn't want to say no either. "Well, I guess we...". A jet of water struck Aang right in the face, knocking him off his feet. Toph wore a look of confusion at what had happened, until she got sprayed in the face as well. Both of the two travelers spat out water as they slowly got to their feet. And wondering who or what had sprayed them, rushed to the side of the boat.

"Whales" said Aang breathlessly. A pod of whales, was swimming along side the ferry, spraying water everywhere as they did. "This is incredible!" he exclaimed to the girl standing beside him. "I know" Toph agreed, "I didn't expect to see any whales near quail tail island". Aang remembered his little white lie, and just chuckled. The two of them continued to watch the whales as they swam in formation with the ship. Laughing every time they got sprayed with water.

As they did Aang couldn't help but notice how nice Toph looked every time she smiled. Even more when she laughed. But a cold spout of water disrupted his thoughts of the blind benders smile.

Then out of the corner of his eye, Aang spotted something floating in the distance. And it was no whale. It was an island. "Toph!" Aang exclaimed, shaking her shoulder. "What is it?" she asked, wondering what had excited Aang so much. "The island, I can see the island, we're almost there he shouted joyfully. Toph immediately glomped him.

**Chapter: 6 finished at 8: 27 A.M.**

**Sorry for not updating in a while but good news. I just got a million idea's for some cool new TophAang fics. And I am going to post them as soon as I can, so keep a look out. I hope you like this new chapter, let me know what you thought of it. **


	7. SURPRISE! SURPRISE!

1 **Disclaimer: I don not own Avatar: the last airbender**

Chapter. 7: SURPRISE! SURPRISE!

Toph glomped her airbending lover, at the news they would soon be at their romantic island destination. Toph was so excited at the idea of some romantic alone time with Aang that she could barely control herself. And the only way she could express herself was through hugs, kisses, and of course glomping him. And Toph was okay with that; more than okay as a matter of fact.

Aang struggled against Toph and her ridiculously strong upper body. Trying to fight off the barrage of hugs and kisses, that endless fell upon his arrow head. And of course the stray wisps of jasmine hair that swept across his face wasn't helping him. But Aang knew that once this whole ordeal was over, Toph would regret and be humiliated by anything she had done under the influence of the passion fruit.

And being both a gentlemen and an Avatar, it was his duty to prevent his friend from doing anything drastic from a moment of weakness. The airbedner dodged yet another kiss that came dangerously close to his lips. He was glad this whole thing would be over soon. As they would have the cure in a day or two.

Luckily; Aang was spared from anymore glomping as a voice rang out, "Land ho!, passengers please collect your luggage and wait for departure, we'll reach dry land in ten minutes".

"That us Toph, why don't you release my torso so we can grab our stuff and get this vacation started" Aang suggested, hoping she was in a listening mood. At that moment, the earthbender was in a conflicted mood, deciding whether or not to kiss him there and now.

For one thing she was a little irritated by all the interruptions that came when she tried to kiss him. This had been the second time she had been interrupted when attempting to kiss him. It was so frustrating to want to do something so badly, but have things getting in the way of that. Of course she didn't want to rush things, she wanted her first kiss to be romantic, something she would remember forever.

But he was right there, and nothing was stopping her from swooping down and giving the little monk a big wet one. But should she? Aang watched with his body frozen in fear, silently watching the gears turning in Toph's temporarily pink fuzzy thoughts. She lightly chewed on her lower lip, trying to decide what to do. Finally she responded, "To be continued", and released him from her grip.

Aang took the opportunity of brief freedom to 'haul Avatar' and dash below deck. Toph followed him, the stairs no longer a problem for her. The air nomad shuddered once more as he passed that accursed Z/A room. He swore he could hear evil music as he walked by. So he quickly took refuge in their room, T/A.

Aang neatly made the bed, before slinging his bag over his shoulder. They didn't have to tidy up much, since they only stayed one night and hadn't left much of an impact on it. Aang picked up his staff, only to drop it by what he heard. "What do you want to do with me?". He whirled around, eyes wide, mouth open, and faced flushed.

"HUH!?"

"You know, what are we going to do together, once we get to the island?". Aang quickly regained composure and picked up his staff, before muttering that he didn't know. All he really wanted to do was get the cure and leave. But it seems it wouldn't be as easy as he originally thought, as Toph started listing all the couple's activities and "fun and romantic" things they could do.

All he could do was half heartedly agree, maybe he could spare one day to satisfy Toph's fantasies of love. Maybe compliment her hair, buy her some flowers, or something to make her more cooperative. Who knows, maybe he could fit in some R&R himself. They were going to an island after all. They finished their packing, and Aang locked the door behind him.

This would be the last time, Aang would have to pass the oddly chilling Z/A room. And it wasn't going to get the last laugh. Ever since he first crossed it in the hall, the room had been silently mocking him, knowing Aang was afraid of it. Well no more. The young Avatar glared fiercely at the door as well as the letters nailed to it. His eyes narrowed menacingly. "Aang what are you doing?" Toph asked, wondering why he was just staring at the door instead of her, like he should be.

"You go on ahead Toph, this could get ugly" he told her, not taking his eyes off the two letters. The earthbender merely shrugged and left him there to stand and glare. This was it, now or never. With a mighty battle cry, the airbender kicked the door as hard as he could before running away like he stole something. A smile of victory plastered on his face.

When Aang arrived on deck, he saw that Toph was already in line and went to join her. They were nearly at the end of the line when a finger tapped Toph on her shoulder. Both the benders turned to find the captain standing there, his hat off and blushing slightly. "I hope you enjoyed the ride Miss Avatar" the captain said bowing.

"Wha-?" asked the supposed Avatar, wondering why the captain was calling her the Avatar. Not remembering Aang's little white lie.

The captain continued, "I brought you in early, just like I promised" he announced proudly. Toph just looked confused, and looked toward Aang for some kind of explanation. But he was too busy trying to contain his laughter. "So; I was wondering..." he stuttered slightly and shifting his feet, "Could I have your autograph Miss Avatar, Please?" he begged.

"Umm...sure" replied Toph, as the captain gave her a piece of paper and a brush to write her signature.

"Thank you so much Avatar Toph" the captain said, as Toph handed him the paper. "I hope you come again" he called as they disembarked from the ship.

The earthbender sighed happily as her feet came in contact with her element. It felt so good to have dirt between her toes again. They had finally arrived at Whale Tail island. The harbor was full of people, bustling through the happy shops and stands that ran along side it.

It was such a clear day, you would see the white beaches, and the blue water crash against the shore. The clear water making the whole area sparkle. It was absolutely stunning. "So Aang what should we do first?" asked an excited earthbender. "Should we go for a walk on the beach, hold hands or, I dunno..._go find a chapel get married have three kids and grow old together_" she mumbled the last bit.

"What was that last one?" Aang asked.

"I'll tell you later" she replied.

"Actually what I really wan to do is find a place to stay" he said, taking out his map and looking it over. A quick look showed a place; the only place in fact that they could stay. He didn't know what kind of place it was either, all the map said was _lodgings_. "Well let's get going Toph" said Aang, tucking the map away and turning to her.

"YEAH!, let Toph Bei Fong's romantic adventure of love begin!" she cheered, taking off like a shot down the street and around the corner. Not realizing she had no idea where she was going. 'Oh well' Aang thought, 'she'll come back when she realizes she doesn't know where it is'. He would simply have to wait for her to wander back.

It's not like he had any place to go.

"Hey" someone called in an annoying yet familiar tone.

'Oh no' Aang mentally groaned, before being forcibly spun around to face the source of his headache. The fangirls.

"You liar" one of them screeched, "You're no assistant, you're the Avatar". The real Avatar swallowed a lump in his throat, as he knew he had been found out. He put up his hands pleadingly.

"No I'm not I swear, I just her assis-

"Save it; we know the Avatar is an airbender, and has tattoo's, you can't fool us" the other one snootily replied. "What I can't figure out , is why the Avatar would hang out with a blind tramp".

Aang felt anger boil with in him, as they insulted one of his best friends. No on did that to his friends and got away with it. "SHE IS NOT!, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!".

"If you keep hanging around with earth kingdom nobody's then your name is going to-

"SHUT UP!, she is NOT a tramp, and if you don't back off then I'm gonna-

"Doesn't matter, you're our boyfriend now". The girl quickly gabbed his wrist and started to pull; until another hand grabbed Aang's other wrist.

"Where do yo think you're going with my man" Toph asked falsely sweet.

"Your man? I don't see your name on him" the rich fangirl replied.

"Well check again" Toph commanded, turning the monk around and pulling his collar down. The three girls leaned in closer toward the back of the Avatars neck and squinted at the writing there.

_PROPERTY OF TOPH_

"See told you so" said Toph smugly.

The three girls were speechless, until one of them recovered enough to say. "A fake tattoo doesn't count, he's coming with us". Toph let go of Aang to face the three girls directly.

"You know, you probably could take him from me" the blind girl said sadly; before a huge grin appeared on her face. "That is if I couldn't do this". The earthbender slammed her foot into the ground, causing a pillar of earth to shoot from the ground, and catapult the three girls into the water. "Come along Aang" Toph said sweetly, pulling him along the harbor.

With his free hand, Aang rubbed the back of his neck and felt ink there. Curious and yet deeply disturbed by the message on his neck he couldn't help but ask, "When did this happen?".

Toph just smiled to herself as she explained. "Last night before you woke up, I got a little bored".

Aang just rolled his eyes before asking, "That's nice, this will come off won't it?". Toph didn't answer, just sped up. "Won't it?" he called. Toph just kept walking, "Toph?" he called, chasing after her. "Toph?" he squeaked.

Now despite the fact of having a new an unexpected tattoo on the back of his neck, Aang figured that at least things couldn't get any worse. Although there happened to be a lot of young couples roaming the streets. Literally, dozens and dozens of young lovers doing couple things, holding hands, kissing, and laughing. The sight of so much love made Aang feel a little uneasy, but quickly dismissed it as merely a coincidence.

That was; until he and Toph turned around a corner and Aang saw...it. It was so horrible, so menacing, so...pink. The whole street was covered with pink and red decorations. Posters clung to every inch of the buildings. Heart shaped balloons were tied to every stand, and pink streamers snaked themselves all along the buildings. And worst of all, a huge banner hung over the streets that read.

_SPRING LOVE BLOSSOM FESTIVAL_

With all the intake of pink and hearts, Aang couldn't help but voice his fears. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled, piss scared but what Toph was going to say about this. The things she would do to him. He could have cried.

"Aang? What -

"YOU SHALL NOT DEFLOWER ME!"

Toph looked quizzically at the young airbender, a little confused, and a little amused. "What are you talking about?" she asked. The scared airbender to turned to face Toph's sightless green eyes, he stared for a moment or two, wondering why she wasn't trying to glomp him on the spot. Finally Aang remembered the fact that Toph was blind, and could not see the hearts and decorations. He was saved. The relieved airbender laughed inwardly at his little episode back there. "Aang what's wrong? Why are you screaming?" she asked again.

Aang looked around for a good and believable excuse, and found one at the fruit stand on the side of the street. "Those watermelons!...they're only two for a copper piece!" he exclaimed, like it was some big deal.

"Oh, let's get some I love watermelon" Toph proposed. And sure enough, five minutes later Aang was carrying two melons in addition to all the bags. And although Toph had no idea what was going on around her. Aang still felt nervous as they moved through the pink laced street. The young monk took deep calming breaths ,trying to straighten his thoughts. 'Calm down' he told himself mentally, 'As long as she can't see, and no one mentions the festival around her. She won't know anything'.

Easier said than done. He had no sooner finished that thought, when a school of chattering girls came to gawk and talk about the decorations. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe that the-

Aang dropped the bags and melons and dove for the blind girl, clamping his hands over her ears. The tactic worked; Toph hadn't heard the rest of that girls sentence. But it had invoked the curiosity of the earthbending master. "Aang, why are you holding my ears?" she questioned.

"Oh... no reason" Aang said taking his hands off her ears, "I just uhh...like your ears" Toph beamed at her lovers compliment, happy that he was saying such nice things about her. And it was only polite to return the compliments.

"That's sweet of you to say Aang, and I like your cute butt" she complimented, before giving it a good smack. Aang yelped, before turning red from Toph's "compliment" hoping no one had seen it. He then lowered his head in embarrassment and walked along side his companion, toward their destination. The two continued to walk down the heart lined streets, with Toph blissfully unaware of her surroundings. And Aang talking very loudly every time someone mentioned the festival so Toph couldn't hear.

"Looks like we're almost there" Aang told the girl next to him, once again checking the map. Toph clapped her hands in joy, soon she would be sharing a room with the cutest airbender in the world. The only airbender in the world, but whose counting. She was so distracted by her lustful fantasies that she accidently walked into something hard and solid. That something being Aang's rigid body, that at the moment was frozen in shock and fear at what he was looking at. They had in fact arrived at the inn, with the words _"SWEETHEART SUITE INN' _in big pink letters hanging over the doors. "We're here" he announced weakly, wanting to throw up from all the pink, hearts, and little cupids hanging from the roof.

There was only so much pink a man could take. But at least there was a bright side to this pink nightmare; just like the festival, as long as no one mentioned it was a lover's inn. Then Toph wouldn't try to glomp him to death. The nomad heaved a heavy sigh; "Let's go check in" he told her, while mentally cursing that old medicine man for putting such a place on the map.

The lobby however wasn't as pink as the outside, but hade a huge cupid fountain in the center with pink koi fish swimming in the pond below it. Complete with marble floor and fancy furniture. They approached the lady behind the desk, who Aang noticed, had a familiar pink tinge to her cheeks. "WELCOME!" she cried cheerfully, "TO THE SWEETHEART SUITE INN, THE MOST ROMANTIC PLACE ON EARTH!". Aang wasn't expecting the receptionist to shout the name of the place, so he didn't have time to cover Toph's ears; he did however have time to smack his forehead in misery before...

"Aang!" Toph giggled, giving the airbender a great big hug from behind, crushing the air out of the bender. "I should have known, it's just like you to surprise me with a love inn". Toph squeezed him tighter, before letting him go and approaching the lady behind her desk. "Got a room for a couple of crazy kids in love?". Without a word and still smiling the receptionist tossed Toph a set of keys. "Meet you up stairs" she called as the earthbender climbed the steps to the other floors.

Aang picked up the bags and melons, when he noticed a miserable looking man sitting on a bench in the corner. And looked so, because the pink-cheeked receptionist lady was busy fawning over him. He approached.

"Passion fruit?" Aang asked.

"Passion fruit" the man confirmed. "Passion fruit?" the man asked, pointing up the stairs where Toph had gone.

"Passion fruit" Aang nodded and confirmed.

"Best friend?" the Avatar queried. But the man shook his head no.

"Sister" he replied miserably.

Aang blanched as he left the poor bastard with his misery, muttering "Sorry" as he ascended the stairs.

Toph waited at the top of the stairs tapping her foot in anticipation, "Come on let's hurry" she said and disappeared down one of the many hallways of the building.

Aang was about to follow the blind girl when he again noticed something on one of the doors. The room number K/T. He was mesmerized by the strange door, and had absolutely no idea why. "My God it's...beautiful" he whispered. And it was, he couldn't explain it, but he felt that behind that door was something...amazing. Something amazing lied just beyond that sliding door. And he had to see it. He had to open that door. And to him, not doing so would be like missing a major step in manhood. He knew this K/T room was going to be magical. Aang slowly reached for the door, savoring the moment. He was so close, he was...

"Aang come on, there's no need to be shy, Toph will take care of you" the earthbender coaxed, dragging Aang down the hall and away from the glorious K/T room. The monk struggled against Toph's grip, and tried to reach for the door but to no avail. So he was forced to follow his blind companion, feeling cheated of something so beautiful and right.

Still sulking about the lost opportunity, this time it was Aang who bumped into Toph's body. "Hey Aang, I was right" she informed him

"Right about what?" he asked, curious to know what she was talking about.

"Katara and Sokka" she replied, "They did go to whale tail island".

Aang nearly screamed in fright as he saw his two other comrades, talking to each other at the end of the hall. Their back turned to them and unaware that they were there. They had to leave; fortunately they hadn't noticed them yet. Maybe if they quietly snuck away they could-

"HAY KATARA! HEY SOK-UMPH".

Aang clamped a hand over the girls mouth and dove behind a corner.

Katara turned at the sound of her own name. But when she turned, there was no one there. "What's wrong Katara?" asked her brother.

"I thought I heard someone"

"Really... you're crazy"

"I guess you're right, let's get out of here we still have to do some grocery shopping".

The two siblings began to walk toward the stairs.

Aang heard his friends approach, and if they didn't hide soon they would be discovered. Spying a broom closet near by, Aang with his hand still over Toph's mouth, quickly hid inside among the brooms and mops. The frightened Avatar held his breath, as he saw two shadows pass the below the door. They were so close he could hear their conversation.

"This is humiliating, having to share a room in a love inn with my sister".

"Ditto".

When the shadows disappeared, Aang exhaled and released Toph's mouth.

"Aang why are we hiding in a broom closet?".

"We're hiding from Katara and Sokka".

'Why are we hiding from them?".

"Because; I don't want them to get in the way of our plans".

Toph assumed that Aang was referring to his romantic plans, and was overjoyed by his consideration for their vacation. His thoughtfulness was so adorable as he chose to stay with her, than be with the others. For a second there she thought that this was a one sided romance. It was so nice of him to go through such lengths just for her, he deserved a big kiss. The blind earthbender grinned at her idea. They were on the island after all, and they were in a broom closet. Toph quickly reached out and grabbed something round and smooth. And believing it to be Aang, brought her lips crashing into it. She felt her lips connect with something smooth and kissed it for all she was worth.

'Oh Aang' she swooned in her head, 'You taste so sweet just like... watermelon'.

The confused but amused Avatar watched the blind girl make out with the melon, glad it wasn't him. "I guess you really do love watermelon" he stated. Toph immediately stopped kissing the fruit, and started feeling around. She soon realized that what she was kissing didn't have a face; or a body.

"Aww come on Toph, it was funny" Aang said, still chuckling from what happened in the broom closet.

"It most certainly was not" she argued, not pleased that she once again missed her chance to kiss her beloved Aang.

"It was hilarious!" the airbender replied before going into another fit of laughter.

Toph just huffed, and followed Aang to their room, "Laugh it up air boy, I sear I'll get you back for that one" she threatened, determined to make Aang pay. And already had an idea how. But right now, Toph's main focus was settling down with Aang in their new love nest. Aang pulled back the sliding door, and marveled at the lavish and luxurious room.

It was certainly much better than the square box on the ship. Aang looked around at the beautiful room while Toph felt it for herself. The room could have easily housed more than two people. A beautiful wooden table sat in the middle of the room, along with matching furniture. There was even a Kotatsu. Two futons were on the other side of the room, under the a window. It even had a balcony.

Although Aang wasn't exactly thrilled to be sharing a room with Toph, especially in a love inn. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the positives. He was on a nice tropical island. They had paid very little for a very nice room. And there were two futons in the room... until; "This won't do, how are we supposed to cuddle if we have separate beds" she pouted. Aang was secretly glad that the futons were separate. Wanting just one night where he didn't have to worry, about being glomped in his sleep. But of course Toph always found a way around these things. Like she had done on the ship, Toph slid the two futons together to make one big one. "There" she said, flopping down on the soft bed. "Soooooo" Toph drawled, trying to sound innocent. But failing miserably. "What do you want to do now?" she asked, mischief apparent in her question.

Aang gulped as he saw Toph laying on the futon. And although Aang was positive that he was not in love with Toph. His hormones sure did. Aang could recall the time awhile back when Sokka had explained something he called "raging hormones". Not very well though, and ended up just confusing the young bender even further. He made a mental note to ask Katara about this sort of thing next time he saw her. As a gifted healer, she probably knew more about these "hormones" than Sokka did.

And Aang couldn't deny that jasmine bender mad his hormones do something. What he did not know. Still being an Avatar and a gentlemen, he would not bend to something as silly as raging hormones. And boy were they raging.

"Cause I was thinking; now that we're on the island. Now would be a good time to give you your surprise", Toph suggested as she approached. Aang began to panic as she loomed closer, he had to sway her attention and escape. He would have jumped out the window... if he wasn't positive that Toph would be waiting for him when he landed on the ground. Looks like he had no other choice.

"You can't" he said, halting her with a hand. The earthbender tilted her head to one side in confusion, and a little disappointment.

"Why not?" she whined, wondering why it seemed the whole world was against Aang and her being a couple.

"Because..." he faltered, trying to think of a good and believable excuse for getting out of this situation. Without hurting Toph's feelings. And without getting into deeper trouble. "Because...I haven't given you your surprise!" he exclaimed, right before mentally bitch slapping himself in the face. His plan worked; but. He had only achieved two out of three of his goals. Toph had believe his excuse. Her feelings were not hurt. But his mouth had gotten him into deeper trouble yet again.

"So what's my surprise?" she asked, excited as to what her beloved Aang had done to surprise her with next . Aang was so full of surprises, I mean first there was the romantic island getaway. Then there was the love theme inn. How was he going to top himself this time.

'I have no idea' Aang thought to himself. "It's amazing! It will totally blow you away!" he stated confidently, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis. Right before mentally bitch slapping himself a second time.

"What is it? What is it?" she squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

"I can't tell you that, it would ruin the surprise" he explained. His plan seemed to be working; Toph was so preoccupied by her fantasies that she was completely forgetting about her surprise for him. Toph seemed satisfied with Aang's response and didn't press the issue of her surprise further. Believing that Aang wanted to give her his surprise first. And if he was lucky he wouldn't have to give her one, and would be cured before he'd have to. The air monk decided to follow up on his earlier plans to do nice things for the love struck Toph. Just to keep her mind busy and not on him.

"Hey Toph, what do you say we go for a walk?" he asked. Toph smiled and nodded. The two left their bags in their room and went down stairs to take their "Romantic walk through the town". Toph's words not Aang's. Aang looked back at the poor bastard whose sister was trying to seduce him, while under the influence of passion fruit. He couldn't help but feel a little grateful that it was Toph in love with him and not someone like; Zuko. The airbender shuddered at the thought.

Toph rested her head comfortably on Aang's shoulder and held his arm with both of hers. Aang was too busy to care; he just kept looking between the pink decorations and the earthbender on his arm. Needing to remind himself that she was blind and couldn't see the decorations for the festival. And as long as no one talked about it, or mentioned it, Toph wouldn't know.

Just then, Aang noticed to figures in blue walking through the throngs of people on the street towards them. His eyes widened as he recognized them to be Katara and Sokka. They had to hide. And with no broom closet in sight, Aang did the next best thing. He grabbed the Toph and dove into an alley. They hid behind some boxes and watched as they passed by their hiding spot.

Except this time; they didn't just pass by and leave like they had done with the broom closet. Instead Sokka stopped to stare at something on the wall. Something that, because of the angle, Aang couldn't see. Katara too; stopped to stare at whatever was hung on the wall. And Aang's curiosity was answered when Sokka said, "Look Katara, there's a festival in town". Toph's head perked up at these words, while Aang's felt like his would explode. Sokka continued, "The Spring Love Blossom Festival... sounds like fun". Aang stood up and glared at the water tribe warrior.

"SOKKA! YOU SON OF A-

**Chapter. 7 finished at 7:48 P.M.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you keep reading because there is plenty more Taangy goodness to come. **


	8. The Secret of Kiyoshi

1Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last airbender

Chapter 8: The Secret of Kiyoshi

At these words, Sokka spat out his tropical cactus juice, while Katara started to choke on her papaya fruit. "Hey who said that?!" he shouted turning to face the culprit only to find...Aang? The two water tribe siblings simultaneously rubbed their eyes. Not believing what their ears heard and what their eyes saw. But sure enough, when they had lowered their palms from their eye sockets. There still stood their friend Aang the airbender.

Aang's anger quickly subsided when he realized what he had done. His cover was blown, the mission was compromised. His head told him to abort the mission, run and hide under a rock for the rest of his natural born life. But the pounding embarrassment kept him from doing so. He sighed; there was a terrible awkward silence. Sweat poured from his brow, and the only thing that moved, was the wordless flapping of Aang's mouth, looking like a fish on dry land. Maybe if he just calmly explained the situation Katara and Sokka wouldn't laugh...as much. Aang started to explain...sorta, "...Uhhhh...".

But his explanation was cut short when something green and giddy launched itself at the unsuspecting Avatar. Aang turned his head just in time to see Toph, smiling wide, arms outstretched, and of course eyes full of mischief. Eyes full of passion. In the brief moment right before they collided, Aang couldn't help but notice what a lovely shade of green Toph's eyes were. Right before...

_BAM_

The earthbender slammed into her aribending boy toy with the force of a thousand fangirls. The impact of her hug knocking both of them off their feet to the ground. The next part of the fruit induce love fest happened very fast. For the second time in this story Aang screamed like a little girl, as Toph's pervy hands continued to fondle any part of the monk they could find, while her lips had been charged with the task of kissing any part they could find. Then the blind girls hands found an all too familiar part of him, which caused him to yelp and scream, "You shall not steal my innocence, you demon of lust!".

The sudden outburst had caused Toph to loosen her hold, and allow Aang to slip between Toph's perverted hands and make a run for it. "OUT OF MY WAY!" he shouted, brushing passed the two water tribe siblings, and running full speed down the street and out of sight. Toph sensed her lovers escape attempt, and gave chase to recover her lost 'property'.

"Wait for me my little monk hunk. You forgot your kiss" she called as she ran past Katara and Sokka. The two blue clad teens only stared bug eyed as they watched the whole spectacle unfold in front of them from weird beginning to disturbing end. Silently, they watched Toph take off down the street and disappearing down the same corner Aang took. The water tribe brother and sister stared down the street where they had seen their two best friends disappear around a corner. Neither of them dared to move, blink, or even speak. Until the silence was broken by a deeply disturbed warrior.

"...Katara"

"Yes Sokka"

"Did we just see what I thought we saw?"

"You mean Toph grabbing Aang's ass, then chasing after him, whistling and cat calling?"

"Yeah"

"No"

"Me neither"

Sokka's attention turned to the tropical hallucinogenic drink in his hand. "I had a feeling I should have stopped when I first started hallucinating ten minutes ago" he mumbled to himself, as he poured the mind altering beverage on the ground. He then walked away, taking deep breaths of air. Trying to clear his mind from the tropical cactus juice, as well as the disturbing illusions that came with it. "I need some meat." he said in a definite tone, "All this hallucinating is making me hungry, come on Katara let's leave this evil mirage" he called before continuing his endless search for meat.

"Yeah...sure" said Katara a little unevenly; her eyes were still glued to the scene where she too had 'hallucinated' Toph chasing after Aang. But had she truly hallucinated. She didn't remember having any tropical cactus juice; although Sokka had been tried to sneak some to her several times this trip. She looked down at the papaya in her palm, before she squealed and dropped the fruit like it was on fire. Rubbing the juices off on her shirt, before picking it up again and tossing it in the trash. "Now I know why I hate papaya" Katara said to herself, blaming her hallucination on the papaya. . Taking a few steps to catch up with her brother, she suddenly stopped and turned around yet again. Looking down the street, thinking about her papaya induced hallucination. "...Aang and Toph huh?" the waterbender thought aloud.

"...Aangtoph...Tophaang.." She just chuckled at her musing and shook her head, "No way...'Little monk hunk'. Wait til Toph and Aang hear about this" she giggled, before leaving to catch up with Sokka.

"OUT OF MY WAY! SHE'S TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!" Aang hollered as he bolted down the streets of the market, weaving between the townsfolk. And knocking a few of the slower ones out of the way, shouting hysterical, that some earthbender was trying to seduce him. Close behind, said earthbender was in hot pursuit of the frantic monk. Every now and then calling out certain things like—

"Slow down my little love slave. Your master wants a kiss"

"That's it Aang, shake what your previous incarnations gave ya!"

"Wait til I get my hands on you. Cute butt or not, you're in trouble you naughty little airbender!"

The series of cat calls/threats only spurred Aang to go faster, hands covering his behind as he tried to escape. This was proving difficult however, Toph was gaining on him, and the airbender was having difficulty manipulating his element. The streets were packed with people, come to see take part in the festivals festivities. Making it impossible to use his airbender speed. Toph had no trouble chucking people out of her way to get to her beloved Aang. Not to mention Aang was having trouble finding enough space to unfold his glider and take flight. Coupled with Toph's cat calls and whistles he could barely concentrate on using his unique speed. And worst of all...he was starting to tire. But the fear of being glomped, captured or worse(worse being Toph trapping him with eartbending, then dragging him to a chapel and getting married against his will), was enough motivation to keep him going.

Finally, when Toph felt she was near enough, she pushed off from the ground in a mighty leap. Effectively turning her into 'Toph the flying Fangirl'. Aang looked over his shoulder just in time to see what he first thought was flying female airbender...only to realize it was only a flying female earthbender. Big difference.

The flying earthbender, not airbender, came crashing down against Aang's back who immediately toppled over. After securing him in place by wrapping her arms and legs around him, the blind bender went to work on kissing the back of his neck. Where his new tattoo which read: _PROPERTY OF TOPH _was now resided. "Heh heh -Toph- ha ha-stop- ha-That tickles-hahahaha". But she refused to listen, and instead only continued her glomp fest with ticklish kisses. The struggling Avatar tried to pull himself out from under her; but only to go a few inches before being clawed back into the perverted hands of the walking definition of some ' raging hormones' that was Toph Bei Fong. "Please Toph-hahaha-please-heh heh- I'm ticklish-hahaha-STOP!"

"Never"

Aang continued to flail about but to no avail, the power of the Avatar was powerless against the sheer power of Toph, her hormones, and her ridiculous upper body strength. All the while the blind girl continued to assault the aribender with love and affection. "Thank you smooch Thank you smooch kisshug" she said between neck kisses. Despite being in danger of becoming the first D.B.G. Death by glomping. The thanks that passes between kisses was enough to intrigue Aang and make him ask.

"Thanks for what hahaha?" he asked still pinned.

"smooch for doing this for me" Toph said briefly as she kissed and talked at the same time. "Kiss For loving mehug, kiss, hug. For accepting me."

Kiss, kiss, hug, kiss, glomp, kiss, hug, hug, glomp, kiss, glomp, glomp, glomp

The young Avatar no longer fought back. But just laid his face in the dirt, feeling guilty for lying to his best friend. He should have been honest from the beginning. Toph was a good person and deserved no less than the truth.

"Toph...I'm sorry."

Toph's eager hands stopped their caroming, to gently pat him on the back. "It's okay Aang. I know." Toph still sat on his back, so Aang couldn't fully turn. But instead craned his neck back so fast he cricked his neck.

"You do?" he said breathlessly. The blind earthbender nodded, as she got off. Allowing Aang to stand up and brush the dust off his clothes.

"I know, you were just trying to be nice."

"Yes Toph I was. I wanted to tell you. But I didn't know what to say." Toph put a finger to Aang's lips, effectively silencing him.

"Don't worry I'm not mad. I know you're intentions were good and that you were very thoughtful as well."

"Thanks for understanding Toph."

"Oh I understand. And don't worry I was still surprised."

"..._what?"_

"I know that Sokka ruined your surprise for me?"

"..._what?"_

"I don't blame you for yelling at him, he deserved it. Let's just forget about him and enjoy our date tonight."

"..._what?"_

"And don't worry, because I still have my surprise for you."

"..._who has what for who now?"_

Toph just giggled a little, "You are the silliest airbender I've ever met".

The present airbender just quirked an eyebrow at the odd earthbender, "How many airbenders have you met?" he asked. Genuinely interested in her answer. Her smile only broaden before responding-

"Just you" she whispered, and tapped him lightly on the nose with her index finger.

Aang just rolled his eyes at her response, 'Of course' he inwardly groaned, as Toph enveloped him in a bone crushing hug that squeezed all the air out of the airbender.

"Come on let's hurry" she insisted jumping in his arms bridal style. Aang grabbed her waist and swung her around onto his back in a more modest carrying method, to which she only said, "Giddy up."

"Where are we going?" he asked over his shoulder, walking in no particular direction.

"If I wanna look cute for our date; I'll need a cute kimono" she replied airily. Aang nodded, and scanned the market for any stores that might sell women's clothing. Though the guilt hadn't escaped his mind. Far from it. The fact was; he lied to his best friend, not to mention his earthbending teacher.

The elder monks had lectured all the young ones about the shame and dishonor in lying. It was a terrible thing to lie, they had said. Especially to those you care about. Even if the truth is unpleasant, it is far better to admit that unpleasantness and move beyond it together. The best thing to do was to restore honor and friendship by telling the truth. "Hey Toph" Aang announced to her, turning his head back, ready to tell the earthbender the whole truth. Only to stop by what he saw.

Her smile.

Even through the dark curtain of hair, Aang could see a shine that he had never seen in them before. Not even after winning a fight during their sparring practice, or an argument with Sokka. The corners of her mouth were puled back in joy from a truly happy and genuine smile. Not a smirk. Not a grin. A smile. "Yes my one and only" she answered briskly, turning that beautiful smile on him.

The guilty Avatar got a better grip on her legs that he supported in carrying her piggy back style. "...You know you'll look cute with or without a kimono; right?" Toph leaned forward to nuzzle her cheek with his in a loving and playful manner.

"I know. And you know you look cute with or without clothes too; right?"

Aang snorted through his nose, and started to laugh. "That's not what I meant. But thank you for the compliments Blind Bandit."

Still flustered from her previous comment, Aang started to feel a strange fire start to grow in his stomach. It was the same feeling he had when he saw Toph laying on the futon. This stomach fire was very distracting, and spying a food cart nearby, the airbender bought a large clay jug of ice cold water. Uncorking it with one hand, he brought the clay gourd to his lips and took a big sip of cooling water. Instantly he felt the fire in his belly settle. 'That's better' he said mentally. Aang took another sip of ice cold water, and continued looking for a clothing store.

The familiar sound of giggling girls caught the Avatars attention, and caused him to turn his head in the direction of the noise. A group of young girls stood, gathered around a window display at a large building. Walking toward them, wondering what all the fuss was about, Aang peeked over the shoulders of the women clustered in front of the window. Beautiful kimono and gowns, were the focus of their attention. The most exquisite he had ever seen. And the ones that hung in the window were not just limited to the earth kingdom style. But from the water tribes and fire nations as well.

The pale blue one, he recognized as one of the water tribe. He knew it was from the North Pole, from the many layers of clothes that was part of it's elegant design, and kept the wearer warm. Not to mention he had seen princess Yue wear a similar gown once before. And there was no mistaking a kimono of the fire nation. All the dresses and kimono's from that region were made of a combination of the softest silk and smoothest velvet. Highly popular there because of the cloth's unique ability to create the illusion of flames when worn. He even caught sight of what looked like the kimono of an airbender nun. Just proves fashion was timeless.

"This places looks good. Let's shop here." suggested Aang to the bender on his back.

"Where's here?" was her reply.

Aang backed up a bit to get a better view of the sign that rested above the store.

_KIYOSHI'S SECRET_

The airbender was vaguely familiar with the name of the store. It had been around in his day too. There were stories of air monks who had gone corrupt, only eighteen seconds after entering. But he never knew why. "...Kiyoshi's secret" he informed her. Toph hopped off his back; Aang just took another humble swig of water to cool of his fiery hormones and pressed his back against a less crowded window display. He planned to wait outside while Toph did her shopping. But Toph had other plans.

"What's wrong, aren't you coming in?" she asked his stationary vibrations.

"Um...I don't think I'm welcome here." he mumbled shaking his head. "This is a girls store after all" he added, looking at some of the more 'risque' items in the window.

"Nonsense" she chided, pulling him into the store, ignoring his pleas, "I'm sure they have a boy's section. Plus I need your help picking something cute." Clutching the water jug for dear life, Aang looked at the floor and allowed Toph to pull him along and guide him threw the store. Though his eyes were glued to the floor, the air nomad couldn't help but notice the murmurs of 'perv' and 'sicko' from the other female shoppers in the store. Suddenly Toph's hand left his, and he hesitantly chanced a look upward, he saw the blind girl feeling the soft materials of several kimono's on the racks.

Not being able to see what she wore, how the garment felt was the main factor in her fashion choices. Taking a handful of kimono's off their respective racks; and quickly hiding something else among the clothes in her hands. He didn't like that look she had in her blind eyes. Even though her eyes never changed or moved, after traveling with the blind earthbender for so long he could tell she was up to something. It was the same look she had right before the thorn bush incident. He shuddered at the memory. 'So many thorns' he mentally sobbed. Aang led her to the changing rooms to try them on. "I'll be outside" he murmured, before turning around.

"Now Aang, I know this is hard. But no peeking, okay?" she teased, secretly hoping he would try.

"I won't" he lazily replied, not bothering to turn around. Toph frowned at this. Why wasn't he getting embarrassed, she loved it when got all flustered and nervous around her.

"Seriously Aang no peeking."

"I won't."

"Even though you could probably get away with it; and I would never know."

"That's nice."

"Okay. I'll just be here then... changing my clothes."

"Take your time."

"Wait! Hold my bag for me" she said, handing him her green bag. The airbender nodded and went to find a place to sit down.

Finding a lone chair close to the dressing rooms, Aang collapsed in a tired heap. He looked at the bag in his hands; "Holding a girls purse while she shops for clothes. This wasn't supposed to happen for another twenty years" he whined. Uncorking his water jug, the airbender took several gulps of water, trying to quell the hormones that raged in his stomach. All the while, trying to keep his eyes on the floor and not the skimpy items that littered the store. Despite his previous calmness he had to admit; Toph was driving him crazy, and in more ways than one. He took another sip of cold water and clutched it close to his chest. As long as he had this, everything would be alright.

"So what do you think?" Aang opened his eyes. crack splash. At that moment, Aang was incapable of any reaction. No sound escaped his lips, there was no sound to reflect what he felt. In fac the only part of him that did works was his thoughts, which came out jumbled and sputtered.

'_Toph. Swimsuit. Squishy. Curvy, double squishy. HHHHOOO00TTTTTT.'_

"Aang?" she repeated, wanting to know what he thought of her two piece she picked out. She leaned in close to his face, and waved a hand in front of his face. Smirking her trademark smirk Toph straightened up, "Like what you see?" she asked striking a pose. His answer was a whimper and what sounding like a strange choking noise. "I'll take that a HELL YEAH!" she yelled triumphantly. Satisfied that she had kept the spark in their relationship alive; and turned it into a raging inferno.

It was about around that time that Aang came out of his hormone coma, and started to blink and breath again. Wiping the drool from his mouth, he managed to say, "I don't think that's a kimono Toph." The earthbender only smiled and struck another pose in her green two piece. "Wha- What are you doing?" the now flustered airbender managed to choke out.

Taking several more poses, she answered casually "Nothing. Just showing you some...earthbending stances." The young Avatar gulped hard, as she sat in his lap. "OW!" she cried, jumping up out of his lap, "something poked me in the butt." It was then that Aang noticed something wet was in his pants. Looking down, he saw the shattered remains of his clay jug. Upon seeing his earthbending teacher in her new attire, he had squeezed the gourd so hard that it shattered in his hands and spilled all over his pants. With a word of apology, the monk stood up and air blasted himself dry before throwing the shards away in a trash can. But when he looked up; Toph was gone.

"Time for a little payback" said a still bikini clad Toph, as she approached a few of the male employee's of the store. "Hi boy's" she cheerfully greeted. Once again, got the same reaction she had got from Aang. "I need a little help; I was wondering if I could ask a favor." she asked innocently. All three of the boys nodded their heads vigorously. 'This will teach Aang to replace himself with a watermelon and let me make out with it' she cackled mentally.

"Toph? Toph where are you?" the monk called out, searching for his teacher. Started to get worried, he combed through the store searching for any sign of a black bun, or a green swimsuit. It was then he recognized said bun and swimsuit by a group of drooling boys. He let out a sigh of relief. "She's fine, she's just talking.._with other guys_." He faltered the last bit, seeing his friend flirt with three other guys. His worry quickly dissolved and was replaced by something else; something different. 'What is this feeling?' he wondered holding his burning stomach. It wasn't the same burn as before , not like when he saw Toph on the futon or her two piece.

Seeing Toph talk to other guys invoked a new kind of burn, he rubbed his temples in an attempt to figure out this new emotion. 'Blinding fury...no. Raging animosity. That's not it; if I didn't know any better I'd say that I was -

_hahahahahahahahahahahaha_

The laughter of Toph and her three man fanclub broke him out of his thoughts. All four of them were laughing at something she had said, but none had laughed harder than her. With no water to cool him off, Aang let the new burning feeling take him over as he made his way over to the group. Trying to fight off the glow of the Avatar state.

_15 seconds before_

"See I'm trying to make my boyfriend jealous, so pretend I said something funny and start laughing."

_Presently_

Toph felt extreme satisfaction, when she felt her love stomp his way over, anger and jealousy apparent in his vibrations. "Now when he comes over, I want one of you to ask me out." she whispered to them

"Would you like to go out...really?" one asked sincerely.

Toph just shook her head no, "Sorry, I'm taken" she explained showing the writing on her arm.

_PROPERTY OF AANG_

Toph had given herself this tattoo after she had done Aang's. When the thoroughly pissed Aang arrived at the scene, the boy couldn't get even one word out of his lines before, Aang exploded in their faces. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO, AND I DON'T CARE!" he roared at the three boys. "BUT YOU BETTER LEAVE HERE ALONE OR I'LL...I'LL TELL YOUR MOTHERS!" he added, pointing a threatening finger at them. While Toph had the time of her life watching from the side lines as her monk in shining armor defended her honor, doing a little victory dance in her head. "SHAME ON YOU!, AND YOU, AND YOU" he concluded before dragging a very pleased Toph back to the changing area.

Toph hugged him from behind, "You know Aang, there's no reason to be..._jealous_." she whispered in her ear.

"I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous, cause I'm not...stop laughing" he snapped noticing her crack smile that held her laughter.

Toph merely kissed his ear before say, "You know I only have eyes for you - no pun intended." Aang just pouted and huffed in a very Toph like manner. "Buck up lover boy, why don't I try on some kimono; as a special treat" she offered as she disappeared once more into the dressing rooms.

As she did Aang had to fight the urge to say, 'Sounds great'. "What's wrong with me?" he asked aloud, burying his face in his hands as he sat down again. He groaned as the days events replayed themselves in his head. He rubbed the back of his neck in slow circles over his new tattoo; or cattle brand in his opinion. Out of all the things that had gone wrong today, like living in a love hotel, having his cover blown and have Sokka and Katara now know they were on the island(or so he thought). But what bothered him the most, were what he was feelings and thinking when around the young Bei Fong girl. "Her eyes are beautiful" he grudgingly admitted remembered when he had seen them before. There was no denying it, but lots of girls had nice eyes. "And she does have a nice smile, when she shows it" he slowly muttered to himself. "And by Agni, if she doesn't look amazing in a swimsuit."

But hey, he'd bet Katara would look good in a two piece too, but that didn't mean he was in love with her either. This wasn't really the best things to think about for a hormonal awakening preteen, and wished more than ever he hadn't broken his water jug. But before he could dwell any further on the two female bender in bikini's, he heard a door opening and turned in the direction of the noise. "Does this look good on me?" Toph asked hesitantly as she stepped out of the booth. The normally green Toph was now dressed in orange and red. A traditional fire nation kimono now clothed her.

"It looks very nice Toph" Aang politely responded. The excited blind girl jumped up and down, making it look for a brief moment that she had caught fire.

"Hold on. want to show you a few more." she told him, heading back to the dressing room. A few moments later, she emerged in kimono with a light shade of blue.

"The airbender just smiled and said, "If you had hair loopies you'd look just like Katara." Toph just giggled and went to try on more kimono's. The next hour was spent Toph trying on clothes and Aang judging them.

"Too pink."

"To frilly."

"Too short."

"Oh my God I can see your-

"Alright I think I've made my choice. I"ll be right back, don't move" she said happily. Aang nodded and said he'd wait. 'I think I'll get that fire nation kimono. Aang said he liked it' she decided in her head. Weaving her way through the racks of clothes, something incredibly soft brushed her arm. At first she had thought it was just a breeze from an open window. But somehow it felt like it was more than that. She reached out once to search for the mysterious breeze. Her fingers seized something; something smooth. The sleeve of a kimono. Never had she felt anything like this. Gently, she took it off the rack. "Hm."

Aang sat in his chair waiting for Toph to finish her shopping. Humming softly and playing with his thumbs. Today had been; fun. Who knew shopping with Toph would be fun. Still he doubted his 'date' would be. But his contemplation of Toph had been shattered by a familiar voice,"Excuse me, where is your water tribe section?" Aang's heart skipped several beats when he looked over and saw Katara only a few yards away, searching the vast selection of clothes

'We've got to get out of here' he screamed in his head, crawling over to the changing room to find Toph. Normally he would have given Toph proper privacy and have waited for her. But he didn't want to risk being seen by Katara and face her again, not realizing that she had passed off their last encounter as a hallucination brought on by a bad papaya. He knocked on the door, "Toph." No response. He knocked a little harder and called a little louder, "Toph?" He looked back for any sign of Katar, when something grabbed his color and pulled him into the darkness of the dressing room. Aang's eyes didn't have a chance to adjust to the dark when he heard,

"I knew you couldn't resist a peek you pervy airbender." Then Toph's arms came through the darkness and pulled him into a hug. The fire immediately erupted in his stomach again. Still he had not forgotten why he was there.

"Toph. Katara is in the store."

"Good, I want to show her something I- umph." Aang covered her mouth with his hand.

"You can't do that because..." he racked his brain for a believable excuse. "Because don't you want some alone time?" Toph nodded. "And you don't want Katara tagging along on our ...date" he shuddered a the last word. Toph shook her head no.

"Let's sneak out" she suggested. The blind bender was already into her regular clothes and had tucked her kimono and a more modest swimsuit into a bag. Unlocking the door, the two started to crawl through the store hiding amongst the clothes trying to avoid the waterbender. Once they arrived at the register, Toph paid for her items while Aang kept a look out. "I'll take this dress and this swimsuit please" she whispered to the cashier. Tossing a handful of coins on the counter she left with her monk hunk saying "Keep the change."

"That was close" Aang sighed, wiping sweat from his brow.

"I know, wasn't it great?" Toph asked excitedly. Aang didn't respond.

"We need to find a place to hide" he said more to himself than to the earthbender next to him.

"I know the perfect place" Toph answered as she pulled him toward the place she had in mind.

"The beach?" he asked incredulously.

'Yep" she replied with a big grin, "no one will find us in this crowd. And it's the perfect place to spend our vacation." Finding no reason to disagree, Aang let Toph change into her suit behind a rock. Taking her arm the two walked along the beach together. 'You don't see so well on sand' was the excuse he gave for holding on to her. Yeah right. Not that Toph minded, and it was true after all. But the main reason was that Toph; although had a more modest swimsuit on was attracting attention for several boys on the beach. Every time he saw one drooling over her, Aang held a little tighter and glared at the boy. Later telling himself he was being so protective was because she was his friend and convincing himself he did not love her.

Hearing the waves in the distance, the wind in her hair, and the soft sand beneath her toes was such a romantic setting in Toph's opinion. How could she make this even more romantic, and idea struck her. "Hey Aang, can you teach me to swim?"

"Hm? Sorry Toph what did you say?" Aang answered, he was only half listening as he glared at some guy who was ogling Toph.

"Tach me to swim" she repeated.

Aang looked at the water, the waves didn't look to big. And the water looked clear and inviting. "Sure Toph" he answered as they walked toward the water.

"Okay, that's it just keep kicking. Keep your head above water" Aang coached. The monk held both of Toph's hands in his and walked backward s in the water while she kicked forward. "Good" he praised. With Aang's back toward the ocean and Toph being blind, neither of them noticed the set come in. Aang didn't know what hit him, but the next thing he did know, he was knocked off his feet and tumbling around under water and got disoriented before losing consciousness. Groaning, Aang opened his eyes, the sun blared down on his face. His grey eyes widened when everything came flooding back. "TOPH!" he cried sitting bolt upright. The earthbender was laying down next to him in the sand.

He grew worried when he noticed her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Flipping her on her back, Aang placed an ear next to her lips. She was breathing but faintly. He had no choice; he had to do; 'it'. With the help of his airbending, Aang took a deep breath to give to Toph, he placed his hands on her chest.

"_Hee hee."_

He stopped. The worried Avatar looked up to her face and inspected it. Her face still had color, and looking at her mouth, he saw a tiny smile that trembled slightly from laughter. "TOPH YOU BIG FAKER!" he yelled, standing back up.

A moment later, the supposedly drowned earthbender opened her eyes and only said, "So close."

The relieved but still peeved airbender looked around, "How did we get back to shore?" he asked to no one. But it was Toph who answered.

"I pulled you back." she said with a smile.

"Wait a minute...you could swim _all along_?"

"Woops. I forgot, Katara gave me swimming lesson months ago" she told him also standing up.

Aang smacked his forehead with his hand, "I wanna go home."

"Good idea, I need to get ready for out date."

Exhausted and a little irritated, Aang fell onto the joined futon and hugged the pillow. All he wanted to do was sleep. "Say Aang, why don't you go somewhere else while I get ready. The receptionist said that room K/T was free." Except for going to the magically and mysterious K/T room.

"...I guess" replied the Avatar, speed walking to the door.

He was just about there too, when Toph stopped him, "On second thought why don't you stay. I know you couldn't bare to be away from me and wait in some musty old room."

You could practically hear the sound of Aang's crest falling.

**Chapter 8 finished at 2:17 P.M.**

**Sorry for not updating this chapter was a real bitch and I wanted to make it really good for you guys. Plus I had finals and I graduated from highschool last Thursday. Woo-Hoo! Anyway I wanted to wait til summer before finishing "Thank you for the compliments Twinkle Toes" I finished it last night and I am freaking out. It was sooooooooo good. Bleeding Wings this chapter is for you. Also I made a list for Taang fics idea's and so far I have 26 ideas for some totally awesome taang fics. And There are two I really want to write and post so I will do that before continuing with this story. Don't worry it won't take long. Sorry for any spelling errors. See you all next chapter.**


	9. The Air Waltz

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender

Chapter 9: The Air Waltz

Aang; to say the least was...twitchy. Fidgeting in his seat on the window sill, he kept glancing between the bathroom door, where Toph prepared for their date, and the exit. Several thoughts of escape crossed his mind, but the Avatar knew they were all in vain. Toph would find him. She always found him. Always. Instead, he wiped the sweat forming on his brow, and continued to fidget.

Playing with his thumbs did little to settle his nerves. And his collar needed constant readjustment. Every now and then a wave of nausea would pass through Aang's stomach, as he would hear Toph humming in the other room. The tension alone, made shift uneasily, and straighten his collar once more. He had never been on a date before. Sure he had attended festivals and celebrations with female airbender's before. But never romantically, and always with the elder monks chaperoning.

It had never really occurred to Aang what a real date would be like. Resting his back against the side of the open window, Aang stared at the door he knew his earthbending teacher was behind. "...Toph" he whispered so low, it was only audible to him.

He began to think of about Toph; really think about her. Out of all his friends, he probably knew the least about Toph. Yet over the past five days, he had learned more in that short time, then in all the months he had traveled with her before. For instance Toph was a perv. She was a terrible cook and got seasick. And her hair smelled wonderful. Along with several other things.

And even though he was glad the molesting and glomping would be over soon. He felt a small twinge of sadness, at the thought of no longer being this close and open with Toph. Truth be told and he didn't know why, but a part of him wished she would stay like this. It was silly he told himself, still he would miss spending time with Toph.

He groaned and started rubbing his eyes. What was he thinking? He shouldn't be feeling this way, whatever it was he was feeling, he couldn't describe it. But it was very confusing. And yet; he didn't want it to go away.

Groaning once again, Aang hauled himself away from the window and took a seat at the kotatsu, to try and figure out what he was feeling. Taking a piece of the inns' stationary, he smoothed the sheet of paper out, before dipping his brush into the bottle of ink. Slowly he began to try to write his feelings on paper.

_I..._

He thought for a moment.

_respect Toph_

Aang cringed, 'That's stupid' he thought angrily as he crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it into a corner. True; he did respect Toph, both as a person and his teacher, but it wasn't what was making him feel this way. The airbender dipped the brush in the ink once more, but didn't write anything for a few minutes.

_I like T-_

Aang didn't even finish writing the sentence before crumpling this sheet too, before throwing it in a different corner. ' Like' was very similar to another four letter 'L' word. Several more failed attempts found themselves crumpled up and strewn about the floor. Aang ran a hand down the side of his face. 'This isn't working' he thought frustrated. How are you supposed to write down your feelings when you don't even know what they are.

Aang put down the brush and scooted away from the heated table. He wandered back to his place on the window. Lacing his fingers behind his head, his eyes clouded over in thought as he stared at the crescent moon and thought of his blind sifu.

He had been thinking for moment, when he heard the bathroom door open. "What's up my little monk hunk?" he heard Toph say. Aang lazily, turned his head to look at Toph. The next instant, his eyes widened shock. He felt his grip slipping, and the next thing he knew, he was watching the nights sky as he fell from the three story building. Still stunned from the shock of what he just saw, Aang was unable to airbend in time to break his fall. The end result being.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh..._THUD_...ow."

Toph stood rooted to her spot, as he heard her love fall from the window and the dull thud that accompanied it. Silently, Toph prayed that both Aang and his adorable butt were okay. But soon the sound of creaking wood reached her ears, along with a continuous _thunk _noise of someone climbing up the building.

The disheveled airbender grabbed hold of the ledge as he pulled himself up to the window where he fell from. (No worries his face broke his fall. His ass is okay). Placing both hands on the sill, the Avatar hauled himself through and landed in an unceremonious heap on the floor.

"So how do I look?"

Panting a little from the long fall and the long climb back up, Aang looked up at his blind earthbending teacher to confirm what he saw and have his panting breath catch in his throat. There stood Toph. In a female airbenders kimono. Yet hers was slightly different from the ones he remembered. The floating yellow and orange material clung to certain...parts of the earthbender's body, which the air nuns had covered up a hundred years ago. But the hem and the shortened sleeves, seemed to waft as though caught in a light breeze. Toph's was a vast improvement in Aang's opinion. The fire in his belly burned fiercer than ever, as he guiltily watched cut of the dress accentuate every developing curve of her body.

"Aang?"

Aang was brought back to reality with the realization that he had been ogling his teachers body, and thanked Agni she was blind and didn't see him do so. "Do you like it?" She asked, desperately wanting to know the monks opinion.

"I love it" he said before he could stop himself.

"Really?" she asked again, giving a twirl to sashay her new outfit. Suddenly Toph tripped mid twirl and started falling. Without thinking , Aang leapt forward and stretched his arms outward. Toph's head fell against Aang's chest, as he brought his arms around her to complete the catch. The top Toph's bun gently tickled his nose, and once again inhaled her sweet jasmine scent. It was very strong tonight he noticed, as he closed his eyes.

"Is that a bison whistle in your pants? Or are you just happy to see me?" Toph asked deviously.

Aang quickly backed up and raised his hands defensively. "IT'S JUST APPA'S BISON WHISTLE I SWEAR!" he exclaimed nervously, digging his hands into his pocket to fish out the metal whistle.

"...oh" Toph said a little disappointed, but quickly let it go.

Embarrassed; Aang looked at the floor, before something about Toph caught his attention. "Toph...what's underneath your kimono?" the airbender asked.

The earthbender cracked a mischievous grin. "Aang you naughty little airbender! I had no idea you were so forward" she giggled.

If at all possible, Aang blushed even harder as he stammered to clarify. "N-no I m-mean what's that on your foot?" he elaborated. Toph lifted the hem of her skirts to reveal a pair of wooden sandals that adorned her normally bare feet. " Are you wearing..._shoes_?" he asked disbelievingly.

The blind bender didn't answer, but wiggled her toes like she always did when she was nervous or embarrassed. "Why are you wearing sandals?" he asked the Bei Fong girl. "You know you can't see with those on, no wonder you tripped."

With her wristbands gone, Toph instead played with the bell of her sleeve . "Well..." she began, trying to use the right words. "...Normal girls wear shoes and I–

"But you don't need them" Aang cut in. "You're fine just the way you are Toph, and you shouldn't ever change_...I don't want you to_" he finished almost inaudibly. Still Toph's super sensitive hearing caught his touching sentiment. The blind girl threw herself at the monk, wanting to give him yet another hug. Only to trip over her sandals again. And again, Aang caught Toph in his arms, then helped her regain balance. He looked down at her dirty feet. "Looks like the strap broke" he informed her.

"Oh no!" she moaned miserably, slipping the broken sandal off her foot. "That's really bad luck" said Toph nervously, worrying that the date would be ruined by the bad luck of the broken sandal.

Aang looked at the broken sandal then at Toph. "Don't worry" he told her, getting an idea. Taking the broken sandal from the floor, he quickly and easily tore off the red strap. "Give me your left hand" the nomad instructed. Toph did so, and felt Aang wrap something around her wrist and tie it off. "There" he said confidently, "A red string tied around your left wrist is good luck!" he stated knowingly.

Toph felt the silky band around her wrist with her free hand. "Really?" she asked, wondering if a red string was really good luck.

"Yep." was his reply.

Reassured by Aang's statement, and without a moments hesitation, the earthbender grabbed her dates hand and pulled him out the door. Struggling to keep up with Toph as she blew across the hall and down the stares, he couldn't help but feel a little happy at seeing her so excited over something that didn't involve getting him hurt. Speeding past the lobby in nothing by two orange and yellow blurs, their faces met with the cool night air as they entered the crowded streets.

tttttttttt

The small town had taken a complete transformation since sunset. What once appeared to be a moderately lively town, had erupted into a bustling flurry of excitement and people. Now, even more pink and red decorations adorned the booth lined streets. And everywhere, couples, spouses, and even the locals were taking part of the much loved celebration.

Following others couples to the more lively places of the festival, Toph leaned her head on Aang's shoulder like she always did. "Aang" she sighed in content

"Hm?" he responded, letting her know he was listening.

"Is the moon full tonight?" she asked quietly. She had always heard that full moons were romantic, and wished to know if one graced their date tonight.

Aang stopped and looked up. "It's crescent" he told her with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Oh..." she said slightly crestfallen, "...what's a crescent moon look like?" she asked earnestly.

"Well..." he began slowly. "...it sort of looks like...uh...". Aang sighed frustratingly as he looked back up at the silver moon, squinting as he tried to explain it's shape. Suddenly an idea struck him, and he took her hand in his, and placed palm face up. "It looks like this" he said, tracing his forefinger across her palm in a crescent shape.

He continued to repeat the shape with his fingers, as he looked back up at the earthbender who wore a bemused expression. "Oh...I see" said Toph in an understanding voice. She chuckled, "I think I like crescent moons better" she decided aloud. The young monk let go of her hand. He liked crescent moons too.

They were about to continue their journey around the party, when a young woman in a pink kimono and a handful of balloons approached them. "Fortune balloon?" she offered, holding a green balloon out to the air nomad.

"Fortune balloon?" Toph repeated interested, as Aang took the string tied to the balloon.

"Yeah it a festival tradition. Each couple gets a fortune balloon, inside is your love fortune. You wait for it to pop, read the fortune and it comes true! But you can't pop it yourselves or else it won't come true." she explained, before leaving to hand out more balloons to other couples.

"Hm, I've never heard of a fortune balloon before" Aang commented, looking at the one that floated above his head.

"Me neither" Toph said, but still excited about the love fortune theirs held. Maybe it would predict that they would be together forever. Or maybe how many kids they would have. These thoughts alone made the young Bei Fong want to pop it right there and now. But held herself back, remembering it wouldn't come true if she popped it herself. Instead she merely looped her arm through Aang's and continued to walk along their way, hoping it would pop soon.

As the two benders approached the mass of lanterns and booths, the airbender couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement. Romance and pink theme or not, a festival was till a festival. And a festival meant. Fun with Toph he noted. All around them Aang could see the festivities taking place. Vendors were busy grilling their foreign delicacies. Most of it Aang didn't like, as a majority was made of meat. Still; the smell of those roasting potatoes were very appealing.

The band that were in the middle of the town square, were at the moment engaged in a fast placed song that Aang didn't recognize. Although it was clear Toph did. Out of the corner of his eye, he could seeing Toph lightly banging her head to the beat.

But what really captured the Avatar's attention were the games booths stationed just a few yards away. "Toph let's play some games" Aang suggested. Toph nodded happily in agreement, and he began to lead Toph through the throngs of bystanders. Passing the various kiddie games available Aang soon saw what he was looking for. The ring toss.

"STEP RIGHT UP!" cried a sudden voice. The ring toss' grey bearded barker hailing the airbender and his blind friend closer toward the booth. "GET A RINGER WIN A PRIZE!" he boomed, showing them the prizes available.

Aang stared at the many fabulous prizes, that were perched just above the target spike. "...T-Toph" said Aang, pressing his index fingers together. "D-Do you want me to win you something?"he asked tentatively.

Toph beamed at him, "Oh Aang you're always thinking of me. Good luck!" she finished, giving him a firm smack on the butt fort luck. Aang felt heat rise to his face, as he paid the barker for a round.

"ALRIGHT THE RULES ARE SIMPLE!" he announced, handing Aang three wooden rings. "GET A RINGER WIN A PRIZE! THIS YEARS GRAND PRIZE IS A BUSHEL OF TROPICAL PASSION FRUIT!"

The airbender grimaced as he noticed a basket full of the familiar crimson fruits resting on the perch furthest away. He couldn't suppress a shudder as thoughts of what would happen to him, if Toph got her hands on the evil fruits. Yet it seems luck decided to favor Aang this time, as he was saved from being pressured by Toph to win more passion fruit by the man's next words. "SECOND PRIZE IS THIS HANDSOME STUFFED BADGERMOLE!"

"Ohhh! A badgermole" Toph gushed. "I used to have one when I was little. It was my favorite toy."

"Do you want that instead?" he asked hopefully.

Toph nodded her head vigorously and stepped back to give Aang some room to throw. "WOO! GO AANG!" Toph cheered, clapping her hands

Carefully; Aang took aim, clenching his tongue between his teeth as he lightly tossed the ring toward the spike below the badgermole. The ring smacked against the base of the spike, and fell to the ground. Not even close. Taking the second ring, he aimed a little higher. He threw it, and the ring lofted straight over the target completely.

Aang let out a frustrated breath. He was normally so good at this game, why was he sucking so much. And why did he have to suck so much in front of Toph. He the last ring. This one caught on the spike and spiraled around it for a moment. Then it glanced off and rolled to the floor. "TOUGH LUCK KID! HERE'S A PITY PRIZE– I MEAN CONSOLATION PRIZE!" the barker handed Aang a little paper fan.

He pocketed the fan. "Don't worry, I'm just getting warmed up" he assured the earthbender, and paid for another try. He knew bending was forbidden. All the games booth's fostered warnings signs that bending was not allowed to win prizes. So airbending the rings was out of the question, besides, Aang wasn't a cheater. Yet he didn't want Toph to think he was some loser who couldn't throw a ring straight.

With renewed determination, the Avatar took very careful aim and tossed it once more. Damn it, he would win that stuffed badgermole if it was the last thing he did.

tttttttttt

"Sorry I couldn't win you anything Toph" he apologized, his head hung slow and shoulders slumped. Eight tries and all he had to show for it was a paper fan, a jasmine hair clip, a sticker, and a little mirror. After Aang's embarrassing defeat, they had finally given up and decided to just go explore the rest of the festival. "I'm sorry Toph." he apologizes again.

Toph patted his back comfortingly, "There, there my little monk hunk" she said, taking the jasmine ornament and placing it just above her ear. "You did your best" she added, now taking the fan and fanning herself. She then peeled the little star sticker and placed it on his cheek. "I still love you", she smiled and clung to his arm. "Besides you're more cuddly than any badgermole" Toph stated matter of factly. Aang scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, and continued to walk with Toph at his side.

tttttttttt

Toph rounded yet another corner, and then continued to walking at a brisk pace. Aang couldn't help but notice, but it seemed as though the blind girl was...leading him somewhere. For the past few minutes , Toph had ben pulling the young Avatar every which way. First going down one street, taking a corner, then up another street, through an alley and so on.

Curious as to what the intention of his blind companion was, he decided to ask. "Toph, are we going somewhere?"

Toph looked back, as she continued to walk. "I hear water." she answered.

No sooner than she completed that sentence, then they arrived at a gorgeous marble fountain. Water spouted from the top, before cascading into the water below, causing ripples as it fell. Little candles floated on the surface , causing the ripples to sparkle and shine.

Yet it wasn't the ripples or the cascading water that appealed to Toph. "Isn't ti beautiful?" she whispered, closing her eyes.

Aang's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked bewildered.

"The water. Listen." she breathed. Her eyes were still closed. "Isn't the sound beautiful?"

Aang tore his eyes away from the girl next to him, and closed them tightly. Instantly the sound of the water reached his ears. She was right. He hadn't really noticed it before he closed his eyes. It sounded amazing. The trickling of water as it splashed into the fountain. The _WHOOSH _sound as it shot into the loosen.

_SMASH_

Aang was yanked out of his mind by the sudden noise. The moment had put him into such a relaxed state, that he didn't even notice his loosening grip on the tiny mirror. It shattered as it hit the ground.

Pulling Toph and her bare feet away from the shards of glass, before picking them up. "Now there's some bad luck!" he said jokingly, tossing the debris into a trash can.

Toph immediately sprang into action.

"Oh no! My little monk hunk can't have bad luck! Especially on our first date!" she said. The earthbender proceeded to coddle and fuss over his person. She smoothed his clothes with her hand, as though trying to dust the bad luck away. An of course, she rubbed his bald head for good luck. 'Here, you better take this too." she told him, untying the knot in the red string around her wrist, and wrapping it around his. Aang stopped her.

"Wait Toph. I can't take your luck" he reasoned, attempting to remove it from his wrist.

The blind earthbender stopped for a moment. "Then we'll share it" she announced, tying off the strap on his wrist.

The airbender looked down at the red string that now adorned his wrist, then back at Toph. "Thank you Toph" he said sincerely.

"Anytime hot stuff!" she replied airily. "Besides I'm already lucky."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. I'm an earthbender, I'm loaded,..." she said, counting each thing off her fingers. "And...", she slid her hand in to Aang's. "I met you."

Immediately; Aang could feel heat rise not only to his stomach and cheeks, but o every part of his body, accompanied by a strange tingle in his fingertips.

This change in temperature, did not go unnoticed by Toph, as her heightened sense of touch felt heat radiating off his body. She moved closer and felt his body heat rise anymore. Grinning evilly, she placed a hand to his forehead. "Wow Aang you're so warm" she commented, her words edged with enjoyment. "You're not going into heat, are you?"

Aang's body heat shot through the roof and his vibrations went crazy. "Don't make we squirt you with a hose" she said playfully. "Why don't I get us some ice cream so you can take care of your raging _bison whistle._"

Turning on heel, Toph left to find a vendor who sold ice cream. Still stunned by what Toph had said, Aang sat down and watched he retreating figure. Even after she had disappeared he still stared, for how long he didn't know.

tttttttttt

"Toph sure has been gone along time?" Aang said aloud. Indeed, it seemed that the earthbender had been gone for quite awhile. Far too long for a simple ice cream run. But surely nothing bad had happened to her, she was Toph for spirits sake. He wasn't worried.

'There's probably just a long line or something' he thought. 'That's it, just a long line.' He waited. 'A really, really long line' he assured himself. He waited. "Maybe I should go keep her company...she's probably lonely." (Yeah, _she's _lonely.)

Following the same street he had seen Toph take, he wove and meandered through the food stands. Looking for any sign of a black bun, green eyes, or a swish of orange. Gradually picking up speed as time went on, by the time he did find Toph he had broken into a light jog. The moment he saw her safe and standing in line, he sighed in relief.

At the moment, the vendor was explaining all the flavors he sold to the blind girl, who nodded as she contemplated her choices. "Alright, could I get one chocolate and one peach please?" she asked politely. The vendor nodded, and soon Toph stood with an ice cream in each hand. When Aang saw Toph start to head back toward the fountain, he too decided to scurry back as well. After all he didn't want Toph to know he had gotten worried and gone to look for her.

Suddenly the shrill sound of crying reached his ears. Looking around, he soon located the source of the crying came from a small boy, no older than five. The reason for his crying; was the now dirt covered ice cream cone that lay at his feet. The sorrowful wailing also caught the attention of a particular earthbender. For just as Aang was about to go comfort the child, Toph appeared and kneeled next to the boy. "Shhh It's okay. Tell me what happened." she whispered in an almost motherly tone.

Aang watched curiously as the scene unfolded. "I– DROPPED M – MY ICECREAM!" he sobbed, pointing at the ground where his treat had fallen.

Toph conitnued to comfort the child. She looked at the ice cream in her hand, then at the boy. "Here" she said, holding out the chocolate ice cream cone. The boy sniffed, wiped the tears from his eyes, and stared at Toph. "Go on" she insisted. Slowly the boy reached out and took the cone from her.

"Thank you" he murmured, still a little teary eyed.

"You're welcome" Toph replied. The two hugged and the boy went on his way, holding his new cone extra carefully. The blind girl smiled lightly as she felt the boys' vibrations disappear in the crowds. She turned.

"That was really nice of you Toph."

Startled by Aang's sudden reappearance, Toph nearly dropped the remaining ice cream, but managed to save it at the last moment. "Geez Aang, you scared the bending out of me! What are you doing here?"

"You were gone so long, I wanted to see where you were" he told her.

Toph quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'gone so long'? It's only been three minutes." she said confused.

Now Aang quirked his eyebrow. "It had to be longer than that, it must have been at least half an hour." he reasoned. The wait certainly felt that long.

"...No" Toph said slowly. "It was three minutes, I don't know why you think–

Toph stopped mid sentence. Her face frozen until joyous understanding lit up her face. "Oh...my– YOU MISSED ME!" she exclaimed before laughing hysterically. Before Aang could defend himself, Toph interrupted him. "Awww, it's okay. I missed you too" she cooed, pinching his cheek affectionately. Aang cleared his throat uncomfortably, and trudged back tot the fountain trying to leave his embarrassment behind. "Here's your ice cream" she said handing him the frozen treat.

"That was a really nice thing to do Toph" he repeated.

"It was nothing."

"But what about your ice cream?"

"I don't really need ice cream, it's no big deal."

"...Here" Aang offered, holding out his ice cream to her.

"Aang I can't take your ice cream."

"Then we'll share it."

Toph's eyes softened as she took a bite of the peachy treat. "Thank you" she said. The trip back tot he fountain was a quite one. One, because at least one of them always had a mouth full of ice cream. And two, Aang was deep in his thoughts, that even without eyes Toph could tell he was tossing something important in his mind.

They had no sooner reached the fountain, when Aang told Toph. "Stay right there." And then took off running down the street.

"Wait where are you going?" called after him.

"I'll be right back." That was all he said before disappearing off Toph's radar.

Still a little confused, about Aang's sudden outburst, Toph took a seat on the edge of the fountain, and waited for her love to return. 'What could he be doing?' she wondered. From there Toph busied herself with romantic fantasies with Aang coming back with flowers and wedding rings. And by the time he came back, Toph was in the middle of planning their honeymoon.

Judging from his vibrations, Toph was sure he was holding something. "Toph; I...uh.. Want you to..have this– and uh– here" he stammered, pushing something soft and fluffy into her arms. Toph immediately recognized what it was. She was an earthbender after all.

"It's a stuffed badgermole! How did you get it?" she asked amazed.

He paid the guy.

"I won it for you!" he said proudly. "Told you I was good at these games."

Toph hugged the badgermole with all her might. "Thank you Aang, I love it" she said happily. Then she game him another genuine smile, as she pulled him into a less painful hug than her previous ones. "I'm so lucky to have you. You mean so much to me" she sighed.

Then it happened. As they separated from the hug, a deep appreciation and admiration for the blind girl welled up inside him. He squinted at her, as though trying to see something he hadn't seen until recently. Something only he could see. "Toph..." he said quietly. The monk extended his hand. "Come with me."

tttttttttt

Aang didn't know what possessed him to do this with Toph. He knew he would regret it in the morning. But right now he didn't care. The moment Toph had said 'You mean so much to me', he realized that she meant a lot to him too. All his friends did. And it was knowing that he would never get another chance to show it to her, that made him ask this.

"Toph, do you want to dance?"

To which Toph responded. "Let's hit the floors."

The airbender lead the earthbender out to the middle of the dance floor, just as the band was beginning a new song. Aang placed a hand on her waist, and the other was in hers. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready" she confirmed.

Aang took a step to the left.

"OW!"

"Oh sorry!" Toph apologized. "I didn't mean to step on your foot."

"It's okay" Aang said, "Let's try again." He stepped back.

"OW!"

"Sorry" Toph repeated.

The rest of the song was spent in the same fashion. Aang would move his foot, and Toph would step on it. "Okay let's try something else" he suggested, balancing on one leg to rub his sore foot.

"I"m sorry" Toph apologized yet again.

"Stand on my feet" he said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Stand on my feet" he repeated.

Hesitantly, Toph did so. Placing on barefoot on top of his, then the other. "Aang I don't get it what is–

Suddenly Toph's world went dark. All the vibrations disappeared from her sight, as she felt herself rising into the air. "Aang put me down, I can't see" she whimpered terrified.

"It's okay Toph, I've got you" he assured, tightening his hold on her. But nearly as tight as she held him.

Toph nearly screamed when she felt his foot shift under hers. His foot floated to the left, and hers followed. She buried her face in his neck. Aang could hear the muffled chant of "I'm on the ground, I'm on the ground, I'm on the ground." He just chuckled and continued to waltz with Toph in mid air.

After a few moments of twirling through the air, Toph began to relax. And although she was not on the ground, one vibration still remained. His. The earthbender stopped her chanting and tried to calm down her breathing. "See it's not so bad, I've got you." she heard him say.

And he was right. She could feel both him and his element support her, and they both effortlessly glided above the dance floor. Up here; it was just him and her. Nothing existed up here except from them. Just them and the wind.

Growing bolder, Toph tried to lead the dance a little. Pushing her foot where she wanted to go, and feeling his foot slid underneath it, meeting no resistance. As the song started to wind down, she could feel them starting to float back down, in to the crowd of stunned bystanders. She had forgotten they were dancing several feet above hundreds of couples. She didn't really care though.

When Aang's feet touched down, Toph slowly got off them. Her breathing was deep, as she tried to catch her breath. Her face was flushed and her whole body seemed to glow. Fanning herself with her hand, she voiced her only thought.

"I need a drink."

tttttttttt

**Chapter.9 finished at 8:51 A.M.**

**So there it is the long awaited chapter nine. I don't think I did a really good job on the last chapter so I wanted to take my time and make this chapter extra good and extra long for you. Also you might have noticed I started putting 'tttttt' in between scenes. And I was wondering if any of you knew how to make those lines that separate the scenes. I swear I've tried it a million times before, and they always disappear when I post hem. If any of you know how to make them, please tell me and I will dedicate a story to you in my new Tanng drabbles series I will be writing soon. See you next chapter. **


	10. The Avatar's Virginity

1Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender

Chapter 10: The Avatar's Virginity

* * *

When Toph said she wanted to get a drink, Aang never expected that they would end up in a bar. The bar, was mostly empty aside from a group of rowdy middle aged women who had invited Toph to sit with them. So Aang sat alone while he quietly sipped his drink, with only the fortune balloon to keep him company. While Toph sat in a booth with her 'new' friends and her 'new' favorite drink.

Toph slammed her now empty glass on the table, and started pounding her fist on the table. "BARKEEP! ANOTHER VIRGIN AVATAR ON THE DOUBLE!" she cried, as her older friends cheered. Aang briefly thought of stepping in, and telling Toph that she's had enough. That was until, he realized this was the first time he had been alone in days.

He looked over to see Toph and her group singing "Two lovers" over a batch of fresh Virgin Avatar's. 'She's okay' he reasoned, and ordered another drink, planning on enjoying his alone time. When the barkeep brought Aang his new drink, the monk beckoned him closer, and leaned forward. "Hey, there isn't any alcohol in those things, is there?" he quietly asked, glancing at Toph, who was now downing the drinks as fast as she could, while her friends shouted _'CHUG, CHUG, CHUG,'._

The man shook his head no, "Nope, just sugar and fruit juice."

Aang shrugged, "That's not so bad."

"...And cactus juice."

The expression on Aang's face froze, as time seem to slow down. Suddenly everything got really quiet, it was the calm before the storm. His pupils were dilated in fear, as cold sweat formed on his brow. 'Oh boy.'

"AANG!"

He cringed, as he slowly turned, and saw Toph waving him over, a mischievous hunger in her sightless eyes. His eyes then traveled down to the to all the empty glasses littering her table.

"GET YOUR FINE ASS OVER HERE!"

This wasn't good. Still like good (and obviously whipped) friend, Aang rushed to Toph's side. By the time he got there, the earthbender had drained yet another of the Avatar theme drinks. "Well it's about time you got here" she slurred, poking his chest with her finger. "And where's my kiss?" she asked, before closing her eyes and leaning forward, only to topple out of her seat and fall to the floor.

Aang helped Toph to her feet, while she laughed hysterically. "Whoops!" she giggled, sidling back into her seat.

"Toph I think you better take it easy" said a concerned Aang. "Why don't you have some tea instead. Better yet, let's go back to the inn and I can make you some."

Toph started to get up, but an immediate cry of protest arose from the rest of the women at the table.

"You can stay longer can't you Toph?"

"Yeah stay."

"Come on Toph, you can order more Virgin Avatar's. Our treat!"

"YAY! She cheered, and plopped back down. "Barkeep! Another virgin Avatar! Easy on the virgin, heavy on the Avatar!" Aang rubbed the bridge of his nose irritably, and sat down next to Toph.

"And you must be Aang." said one of the women sitting across from him. Aang looked up, a little taken back at first, but then nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you" she said extending her hand, which Aang shook politely.

"Toph's told us all about you" the other said slyly.

"And you _bison whistle_" the last woman added impishly.

Aang choked on his drink, and started beating his chest like mad.

"Your so lucky Toph, my husbands bison whistle won't work."

"My husbands is too small."

Face burning with embarrassment, Aang tried to slip away. Without losing her smile, Toph grabbed his collar and pulled him back, securing an arm around his waist. "Naughty, naughty" Toph sang in his ear.

"And did you see how he helped her up, so sweet."

"He even offered to make her some tea. I can't remember the last time my husband made me a cup."

"Me neither."

"Same here."

The conversation dragged on, and the woman were, for the most part ignoring Aang. Not that Aang minded, he just kept low, and pretended to be invisible.

"So where did you two meet?"

So much for staying invisible.

Aang cleared his throat, "Well..." he began.

"Allow me" Toph cut in.

Toph now cleared her throat, as the three woman leaned in closer.

"We met many months ago at an underground earthbending tournament. It was there we met face to face, instantly we felt a deep physical attraction for one another. He was mesmerized by me, and I was enraptured by him. He mustered up the courage to come talk to this mysterious earthbender who had captivated him so. And at that moment; both of us knew we had found our soul mate. Unable to forget me, this handsome monk tracked me down, his heart calling out to mine. To shy to express his feelings for me, he asked for earthbending lessons instead. But I knew, that deep down I knew he really wanted me. It was then that Aang, discovered my horrible, dark secret. That I was a prisoner in my own , and couldn't escape, from my evil parents; and the two of us..."

Toph paused for dramatic effect.

"...we're forbidden from one another."

A gasp came from several of the women.

"So in the dead of night, Aang climbed up into my room, swept me off my feet and whisked me away, so we could be together. Now he was still shy, mind you, and was afraid to tell me how he felt. He would do things like ask me 'how's it going?' or 'have you seen my staff?', but I could see right through his act. Our feelings danced around each other for months, sending signals back and forth. But Aang didn't say anything, but on the inside he ached for me. For weeks he spent sleepless night _moaning, shouting, screaming, _my name, _'TOPH! TOPH! TOPH!' _He would cry." Toph herself cried, banging her fists on the table at each shout of her name. "Only feel sadness, when he woke up and I was not in his arms as I had been in his dreams. Little did Aang know, that he too had stolen my heart, and that I longed for him to take me in his strong arms...AND GIVE ME A BIG WET ONE! The pressure built and built with each passing day, until finally we could contain it no longer and Aang confessed his burning and undying love for me! To which I lovingly returned. Drawing me close, he looked deep into my eyes, and ever so slowly our lips became one just as the sun rose" Toph finished, sighing dreamily.

"Oh my spirits, is that really true?" one of the women asked Aang, whose mouth was hanging open.

"...Well, that's...one way of putting it. But we've never kissed" he answered.

"But why?" they asked simultaneously.

Aang looked at the floor, wishing he hadn't opened his fat mouth. "We haven't because–

"We want it to be special" Toph finished for him.

"Yeah...special" he agreed half-heartedly.

"So how long have you two been together?" the middle lady asked.

"Five days, I guess" Aang answered, basing his answer on how long since Toph ate the passion fruit.

"But sometimes it feels like forever" Toph added cheerfully.

'Can't argue with you there' Aang said mentally.

"In fact it was Aang's idea to take me on this vacation" the earthbender informed them.

There was a long pause before, "Can I buy him off you?" they asked all at once.

"No" declared Toph, hugging Aang possessively.

The women looked away in disappointment, then back at Toph, their expressions serious. "He's a keeper Toph."

"Yeah, don't ever lose him."

Toph held tighter, "I don't ever plan to." she said.

"...Are you sure I buy him from you?"

"ORDER UP! A DOZEN VIRGIN AVATARS!"

"That's us" Toph announced, crawling over Aang to go pick them up. Two of the women went with her to help, but one stayed behind. "So Aang" the lady across from him said, "May I ask? Why do you love Toph?"

"What?"

"I mean, why did you choose her?"

"Excuse me?"

"What about Toph drives you mad with lust! Enthralls you with passion and love!?"

"Huh?"

"...What is it about Toph, that gets your whistle blowin'?" she said flatly.

Aang thought for a moment, "Well...I like her hair" he responded truthfully.

The women closed her eyes for a moment, "Oh; if only I was a few years younger..." she said to herself wistfully, he even compliments her hair. Toph really hit the jackpot with this one.

"That's sweet, but what do you _love _about her, why do you love her?"

"Oh." The airbender watched as Toph and her new friends handled the tray full of fresh Virgin Avatars. His thoughts traveled to the list up in his from, and all the scratched of attempts of sorting out his feelings for her. What was he supposed to say? What could he say? "I don't...know" he said slowly. "She choose me" he added, not knowing what else to say.

Toph returned to the table, and set the drinks down upon it, Aang got up so Toph could crawl back to her seat in the booth. "So Toph," said the same lady who had been talking to Aang a moment ago.

Toph looked over her glass while sipping her Virgin Avatar, pausing for a moment to ask, "Yeah?" Before continuing to gulp what must have been her tenth Virgin Avatar that night.

"Why do you love Aang?" she asked interested. Aang too, glanced at his earthbending teacher, curious as why in her love addled brain had caused her to fall in love with him.

Toph wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before grinning widely. "Because he's so little." she answered.

"Little?" the women repeated, confused.

"LITTLE!" Aang half shouted.

"Yep. He's so little an innocent, it's so cute" she gushed.

Aang felt an indignant anger boiling in his stomach. "I am not little," he stated loudly.

Toph looked over and her boy toy and smiled, "Oh Aang, I didn't mean it like that, you're just so innocent it's cute" she reassured, pinching his cheek.

This did not improve Aang's mood as much as she thought it would, and now the young airbender was dead set on proving his manhood. "I am not little" he repeated, puffing out his chest, and taking a Virgin Avatar. He stopped the drink at his lips, "Watch this" he said, before starting to chug the drink

All four women were staring in silent awe of the monk who was downing the beverage named after him. Even Toph "watched", amazed at what her Aang was doing. Aang slammed the empty glass on the table, looking around the table smugly. The women impressed, until...

Like a sack of potatoes, Aang toppled out of his seat, and hit the floor like Toph had done. The girls burst into a wild fit of giggles, as they watched the fallen Avatar groan on the floor. Toph stood up from her seat, and helped a tipsy Aang to his feet. "I guess it's time we got going" Toph half said, half chuckled.

'Thank God' Aang moaned in his head.

The woman watched sadly, as the two benders headed for the door, "Awww" they moaned.

"Things were just starting to get interesting" one said.

"I know, I wanted to hear more stories about you two?"

"Me too" agreed the third.

"Sorry girls" the earthbender apologized. Toph left Aang at the door, and went to give each of them a big hug. She then rejoined Aang, who was waiting at the door.

As they were about to leave, one of the ladies called, "Hey Toph, do you want another Virgin Avatar before you go?"

Toph smirked, "No thanks; I've got one right here!" she yelled, grabbing hold of Aang's rear. The women cheered, as Toph chased Aang out the door and into the street, the blind girl positively squealing in delight as she pursued him.

Soon their voices faded, but managed to hear a final cry of _"No Toph, don't touch me there!" _

Smiling to herself, the lady who had spoken to Aang leaned in to address her gal pals, "Betcha ten gold pieces he won't be a 'virgin Avatar' for long."

* * *

"GOTCHA" Toph yelled, grabbing Aang's arm in a vice like grip. Yet the monk managed to slip his arm through her hold on him. "I'm gonna get you" she cried, before continuing to chase him.

Despite being scared to death of what would happen to his behind if Toph caught up to him, Aang was having difficulty trying to escape. Even though he only had one, the intense beverage was taking a major toll on the young and coincidently virgin Avatar. The drink had made his vision slightly blurred, making him dizzy.

It was also throwing him off balance, causing him to bump into random object in the street. He wondered how Toph, who had at least ten of the wretched drinks, be able to stand up and chase him this far, and be gaining on him. He didn't dare use his bending though, who knows how the drink may have affected it.

So Aang just kept running, covering his backside, and praying that Toph would not catch him. Sensing he was almost within arms reach, Toph threw in an extra spurt of speed, and pounced. Throwing an arm around his waist, Toph pulled him closer, and once again dragged him to the ground, pining him there.

"Kiss me" she ordered. Aang opened his mouth to say something, but Toph cut him off. "And this time I'm _not _taking 'No' for an answer." Toph lowered her head, eyes closed, and lips slightly parted, that were finally ready to make contact with his. Something she had been dreaming of since...five days ago. And nothing was going to change her mind this time.

Meanwhile, an internal battle raged inside the pinned Avatar's mind.

_It's not right_

_But she wants too_

_She's not herself_

His body tensed, as she placed a hand on his cheek.

_So soft_

_She's my friend_

_Her hair smells so good_

_But I don't love her._

_I can't, can, won't!, want, NO!, YES!_

"I CAN'T" Aang screamed, bolting upright. Toph fell back onto the street, so that she was no longer on top of him, but their legs were still tangled. Regaining composure, Toph sensed his vibrations were thick with anxiety, and fear. The earthbender gave him a confused and questioning look, not knowing what else to do.

"I can't" he repeated shakily.

Sensing he was shaking slightly, Toph crawled over to him, wanting to comfort him, but unsure of how he would react. "I don't get it. Is it– is it me?" she questioned, wanting to know why he was so afraid of kissing her.

"Well yes–er– I mean no it's not. I just..." Aang knew that he would have to explain this very carefully, if he didn't want to hurt Toph's feelings. So he would have to approach this at her angle; as if he truly was her boyfriend. "See the thing is..." he coughed uncomfortably into his hand. "I've never...never– um..."

Toph's eyes softened,"Kissed a girl" she finished for him. Aang nodded, and mumbled something inaudible, even to her.

They sat there; not for the longest time, but a reasonable amount of time had passed, before Aang spoke again. "It just feels like we're rushing things a bit, And I think we don't really know that much about each other to be doing these kinds of things._" _he said carefully, wary of her lie detecting.

"So what're you saying, you don't want to be with me. You don't want to travel together anymore?" she asked nervously.

"I didn't say that!" Aang said quickly, "But it sometimes feels all you care about is..._you know_. And we can do more than just..._that. _We can talk, or train, go for a walk, or–

"Cuddle?"

"...The point is Toph, I'm a little uncomfortable with that sort of thing, and I'm just not ready for it," he finished. "But it's not because of you Toph, you know that" he added reassuringly.

Aang was right. Toph had sensed that every word he said was the truth. She felt a tremendous load being lifted off her shoulders. But it was replaced with a new weight, when she realized she had been pressuring him into these things. Here we was doing all these nice things for her, the vacation, the date, the attention, and all she could think about was her own selfish needs. If this was to be an honest relationships, she would have to learn to be more sensitive to Aang's feelings. She could wait for him; if it meat that she would be the one to snag his first kiss, and his love. For that, Toph could wait forever.

"I understand" Toph said. She truly did, yet Toph couldn't help but be a little disappointed Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long before Aang would be okay with kissing.

And when he was, _heh heh heh_

Toph slowly got to her feet, before helping Aang to his. Her disappointment didn't go unnoticed by Aang, and the airbender seemed to be struggling within himself, trying to decide on something. Finally Aang gently wrapped his arms around Toph and gave her a quick squeeze. It was over as soon as it began, giving no time for Toph to hug back, but she liked it none the less.

"Let's go back; it's cold." he said, trying to sound casual. Toph nodded, and they left for the inn together.

As they did, it was now Toph who was struggling with something, wondering if she should as what she was thinking of asking. "Aang?" she finally said. The monk stopped and turned. "Is it okay if we still hold hands?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Sure thing Toph" he said, extending his hand to her, to which Toph eagerly clasped with her own.

They walked the rest of the way back that way, hands swinging slightly with each step. The only sounds being their steps on the cobbled streets, and Toph asking–

"Is it okay if I still pinch your butt?"

"No."

* * *

Aang stepped out of the changing room, and was greeted by the sight of the inn's luxurious open air hot spring. And he had it all to himself. After hearing this place had it's own hot spring, Aang decided a nice hot bath was just what he needed after a night like tonight. Although it was empty, he was still a little wary about bathing outside. But the alluring bath, pushed aside his modesty, and he approached the side of the pool of hot water. Aang threw off his towel, sighing in content as he eased himself into the steaming hot spring.

The hot water felt good and soothed his body. But the Virgin Avatar he had drank, was still making his head fuzzy. He didn't care though, he was far too relaxed to care about anything other than enjoying his bath. Toph had said she was tired, so Aang left her up in their room, along with the fortune balloon. Who could blame her, after drinking a dozen Virgin Avatars, he was surprised Toph had made it back to the hotel without fainting.

Under normal circumstances, Aang would have even risked a bath, lest Toph try to ambush him in the tub. But after their little talk, he felt confident Toph would respect his privacy.

He raised his arms above his head, and let out a yawn; he was tired too. Tonight had really worn him out, but he had to admit, parts of it had been fun. Although he wasn't too sure about Toph talking to a group of wild, strange middle aged women about his _bison whistle. _And he had no idea where that story came from. Her imagination was just as overactive as his. He wasn't even start on the Virgin Avatars.

Still, he could say he had fun. He had seen a side of Toph that he never knew existed, though he always suspected deep down there was a girly-girl side to his tough earthbending master. And her kimono was–

Aang stopped mid thought, and suddenly grew angry with himself. Splashing hot water onto his face, he mentally scolded himself for thinking such thought, especially about his best friend.

Besides, even if he did hypothetically loved Toph, which he'd not saying he does. Toph didn't really love him. She was just under the influence of a strange,( and particularly annoying, in his opinion) fruit. The monk looked up at the dark sky, and sank a little deeper into the warm bath.

After all, they would be leaving tomorrow, though it seemed like a moot point to do so. If he had read the map correctly, the journey itself would be at least a full days hike. So by the time they even got to the tree, it would already be Toph's seventh and final day of passion. And in the end, they would have only shaved a few hours from her condition, before the affects of the fruit wore off. He started wondering if it was even worth the long trip, just for a measly twelve hours or so.

No. He wanted to stamp this thing out for good. Aang wouldn't leave anything to chance, and risk Toph's condition worse; or permanent. He sunk a little lower into the water, until it stopped just below his nose. He did love Toph, but he loved her like he loved to go flying, or like he loved Appa and Momo. He loved her, but he wasn't "in love" with her.

His thoughts drifted to what would happen once everything returned to normal. He still wanted to be friends with Toph. He hoped they would be friends for years and years. Yet he knew it might be a little strained and awkward at first. And both of them would never look at earthbending the same way again. Hopefully they would some day move beyond it though. Toph would most likely want to forget the whole thing, and just pretend it never happened. A sudden thought occurred to him, would she remember? And what would become of their friendship?

"CANNONBALL!"

There was a huge splash, and Aang was met with a face full of scalding hot water. He coughed, and spat out hot water; rubbing his eyes and finding–

"Toph?"

"What's up", she greeted with a little wave. A towel wrapped around her petite form. Her hair surprisingly; had been released from it's usual bun, and clung freely to her slender neck and shoulders.

Taken back, Aang backed up against the side of the pool. "W–wh–what are you doing here?" he stammered.

"Bathing" Toph said simply, "want me to wash your back?" she asked, holding up a soapy sponge.

Remembering what happened to his precious skin, the last time she tried to wash his back, he quickly declined. More importantly, ""I thought you said you were going to bed" the airbender questioned.

Toph smirked, "I did, I said, 'right after I took a bath'" she explained.

Aang thought for a moment, "When did you say that?" he was foolish enough to ask her.

"Right after you left" she answered giddily.

It was at that moment, that Aang suddenly became aware of the fact that we was very naked; in a hot spring with someone who had on more than one occasion, tried to take advantage of him. His hands quickly dove under, to cover himself, despite Toph's blindness. Feeling it wasn't enough, an embarrassed Avatar snatched the towel he discarded earlier, and hurriedly wrapped it much too tightly around his waist.

"If you want to bathe, then go use the women's bath" he ordered, pointing toward the exit.

As Toph's smirk grew bigger, so did Aang's worries. "You _are _in the women's bath" she corrected.

"I'M WHAT?"

Toph waved him down, "Relax my little monk hunk, it's mixed bathing."

A pause.

"I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Aang shot up, the now damp towel clinging to his waist. Toph stood up as well. Unbeknownst to the blind earthbender, the knot keeping the towel securely around her had loosened. And was about to fall off. Mortified, Aang shouted, "TOPH YOU'RE–

Too late. The towel fell limply into the water, leaving Toph in nothing but her–

"Bathing suit?" he said dumbly.

Toph tilted her head to one side in an amused fashion, "Yeah, what about it?" she asked innocently. Even through the water, Toph could sense his flustered vibrations, and giggled inwardly. It was fun to mess with him.

Aang didn't answer, but completely submerged himself in the spring, possibly trying to drown himself.

'I think I went to far, on this one' Toph thought to herself.

Feeling embarrassed, ashamed, and somewhat...disappointed, the airbender inwardly cursed his changing body. Especially his hormones; when this whole thing was over, he was going to ask Katara if she couldn't remove them with her healing. Perhaps he would have or exorcize them. Surely these _hormones_, were evil spirits, making him think and feel these things Poor stupid Aang.

Somewhere between Aang's little outburst, and his idea's for a hormonal exorcism, Toph had silently swam to his side and took a seat. The sound of sloshing water, and a pressure on his shoulder, brought Aang back to his senses. The bald Avatar was puzzled to find that Toph was no longer where she had been only a moment ago. But in actuality, the love struck earthbender was snugly nestled at his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Her brilliant green eyes staring straight ahead, drooping heavily in relaxation.

Still very conscious of semi-nudity, the towel doing very little help his modesty. And Toph wasn't helping with her closeness. "Toph..." he said slowly.

Toph blinked slowly, and sat up straight to stretch her arms over her head, as Aang had done. "Yes?" she yawned, turning slightly to face him. He noticed dark circles under her eyes when she did.

"Remember that little talk we had?" he reminded her.

Her face brightened instantly, and Nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah! You said we need to learn more about each other. And that we should talk and do more things together" she responded happily.

Aang sighed heavily, and ran a hand down his face. Leave it to Toph to turn a phrase, and then mutilate it. "When I said 'do more things together', I didn't mean..._bathe."_

"It's just a bath" she drawled casually.

"I don't know..."

"I promise, I'll keep my hands to myself" she offered grudgingly, folding her hands neatly and placing them in her lap.

Not entirely convinced, but also not wanting to leave the tub just yet, Aang let Toph's head rest on his shoulder.

"The bath feels nice" Toph commented, flexing her toes beneath the water's surface. Aang grunted his agreement. Even from here he could smell her sweet jasmine hair

There was a long pause between them, until Toph finally spoke up. "Do you think we'll still travel after we're married?" asked Toph curiously.

If Aang had been eating or drinking anything, he would have choked on it and died. All the Avatar could do was stare dumbly at the earthbender sitting next to him. He felt a dull throb in his head. Then it was inexplicably replaced by a warm fluffy feeling, like his head was being filled with cotton making his thoughts fuzzy. And a familiar, yet undescribable warmth, seeped into all parts of his body, making the Avatar without a care in the world. "I dunno; maybe" he shrugged.

Toph paused. "How many kids do you think we'll have?" she asked.

With out missing a beat Aang answered, "Twelve."

Toph smiled, "Perfect."

Aang burst out laughing, whether it was from Toph's statement, or the warm fuzziness in his body tickling him, he didn't know. And he felt too good to care.

"Will our kids be earth, or airbenders?" she asked yet again.

"Both" Aang sighed contented.

Toph quirked an eyebrow; Aang was acting very strange. He was loose and relaxed, and his vibrations were... she didn't know any other to put it; they were giddy. Toph then remembered the Virgin Avatar he guzzled down to impress her. Goodness knows what that drink had done to her sweet little airbender, he should get in bed right away. Although she _did _have one to two more tiny little questions she wanted to ask him. Just a few.

"What would be name all our kids? When do you want to get married? Where will we live? And what will it be like when we're married?" She asked eager to know.

The Virgin Avatar affecting his judgement and his words, Aang really had no idea what the hell he was saying, his eyes which had turned glassy flicked for a moment before he said, " We'll name them all Dong."

This time it was Toph who broke out in laughter, getting the mental image of a crib filled with twelve dark haired, arrow headed, infants. All named Dong.

Aang continued to answer Toph's questions. "We'll get married in the spring, when all the flowers are in bloom and you can smell them." he said to her. Forgetting her blindness, he started waving his arms in an attempt to paint an imaginary picture for her. Still even without eyes, Toph could picture it in her mind just as clearly. "I don't know where we'll live, probably some quiet little spot, we can call our own. We'll build a house and settle down, and just be a happily married couple. With no worries except deciding what we'll make for dinner that evening." he finished, letting his arms splash back down in the water.

Toph wiped a tear from her eye, "Wow Aang, that was beautiful" she gushed.

"Yeah..." he admitted, "...What were we talking about again?"

* * *

Aang pulled on the door with all his might, trying to get it to slide open, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled harder, but to no avail.

"Aang what are you doing?" Toph called from down the hall. He turned. "Our room is over here" she said, pointing to a different door. The sleeve of her bath robe covering her pointed finger.

Aang looked back at the brass initials of K/T. "I know," he mumbled sadly.

Joining Toph right outside there door, the blind earthbender smiled sweetly at him. "Well, goodnight" she said, stepping into the room.

"Goodnight" Aang repeated, waving as Toph slid the door closed and locked it.

Aang stood in front of her door, for awhile before he realized something was wrong. His face fell, and he started knocking on the door. "Wait Toph, I live here too!" he called through the door.

A moment later, Toph unlocked the door and stepped back into the hall. "Oh, sorry I forgot" she apologized.

But they didn't go in.

"I had a really good time to night" Toph stated casually.

"Me too" agreed Aang.

"I really appreciate you spending so much time with me."

"It's was nothing really" he shrugged.

Toph took a step closer to him. "No it was; I don't think I've ever had no much fun before. It was really..."

Toph started leaning forward, her blind eyes staring directly into his.

"...sweet" she decided.

Toph placed a hand on his cheek, "so kind..." she breathed, leaning in a little closer, her instincts guiding her.

Toph stood on her tip-toes, evening out their height differences. Her breathing was shaking in anticipation. She would show how much he meant to her. She leaned in closer, barely any space between their lips. "So...

Suddenly her sea foam green eyes, rolled back into her head. Her body slumped forward, her knee's buckled, and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"_Twinkle-toes..._

**Chapter 10 finished at 10:26 A.M.**

**Finally the long awaited chapter 10. I imagine you're all really pissed off it me for not updating in two months. But September was a busy month for me, what with my birthday plus with the premiere of season 3 and all my other taang fics. Sorry. I promise I'll update again real soon. However, I have started college and I do have a job now, so I might not be updating as frequently as I like, but I will be updating. I won't abandon a fic. And I won't abandon Taang. Also I will be going over all the other chapter of this fi and editing them a little, thanks to all who helped me figure out the little line thing. As promised there will be a special fic in my taang drabble series. Finally, this chapter was really, really, HARD!!!!!!!!! So please only say nice things about it, let me know what was your favorite part. Enjoy, and see you all next chapter**


	11. Toph's Beautiful Beat

1Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

Chapter 11: Toph's beautiful Beat

* * *

Toph's fall appeared to happen in slow motion. Time slowed, as Aang watched Toph's emerald eyes roll back into her head. Once knee buckled; then the other. And for the briefest of moments, the blind bender seemed to be almost floating, before spiraling down to meet the floor. Despite all this happening in slow motion to Aang, at the same time it all seemed to happen so fast as well.

Aang stared at the collapsed earthbender, frozen in conflict. Torn between wanting to help his best friend, and also wary of another trap. Soon concern won over caution, and Aang found himself rushing to her side. "Toph!" he nearly shouted, shaking her shoulder roughly. The girl did not respond. "Toph, wake up, please!" he begged. Toph still did not move. Without hesitation, Aang scooped the tiny earthbender in his arms.

Aang carried her through the door sideways, so she wouldn't bang her head on the door. Cradled in his chest Aang quickly spotted the bed mats, and as gently as he could, laid her down on the joined beds. Propping her head up on some pillows, Aang tried again to rouse the unconscious Toph.

"Toph..." he called, his brow furrowed with worry. But it was no use, Toph was out cold. Sweeping the bangs away from her face, his hand flew to her forehead, feeling for a fever. It was warm, very warm. Also, with her bangs out of the way, Aang noticed that her nose and cheeks had taken on a deep rosy color.

Remembering the other time Toph's cheeks changed color and started acting odd, Aang wondered if perhaps her flushed face was a side effect of the passion fruit. Fear gripped his heart, as he found himself wishing she was okay, and that she would wake up and be alright. Slowly, his hand slid from her forehead to cup her warm cheek. "Please, Toph" he whispered, "say something."

Pink lips parted, as Toph drew a deep breath. Aang's heart skipped a beat, thinking for a moment that the earthbender actually heard him. He leaned in, waiting with bated breath as Toph's cheeks began puff up with air. Her mouth opened and–

"_UUURRRPPPPPPPP!!"_

With Toph's mighty belch, came the overpowering aroma of Virgin Avatar's. Pinching his nose, Aang shook his head, as relief swept through him. Watching Toph's sleeping form, everything soon became painfully obvious. It seemed like Toph had a little too much to drink. He couldn't say he was surprised, he barely had one and it knocked him flat on his butt. Aang let a sigh escape and cast Toph one last glance. "Don't scare me like that" he scolded, though he couldn't hide the relief in his voice. Toph continued to snore in peaceful sleep.

Watching her sleep, reminded Aang that he himself a very tired. It _had _been a long day to say the least. The Aang was thankful that Toph was already in a robe. The airbender had no idea if Toph possessed any Pajamas, as she always sleep in her rock tent, but there was no way he was about rooting through her clothes to look for them. Instead, Aang merely pulled the covers back, and placed Toph onto the joined mats. Then tucked her in with several warm blankets, and placed an extra fluffy pillow under her head. Lastly, he placed her stuffed Badgermole in her arms, which she immediately snuggled against.

Already in his sleeping clothes, Aang already bed. And even with Toph out cold on the floor, Aang still felt it best to change in the bathroom. And with Toph's bed being made up of every pillow and blanket in their room, Aang was left settling for a towel he found in the bathroom, and his bag as a pillow.

Settling down on the floor, Aang took a last glance at the sleeping earthbender, "G'night Toph," he said, before closing his eyes. Now normally when someone says "Goodnight," that person goes to sleep themselves. Aang apparently, was an exception to this rule, and after a long exhausting day, which included being tackled again, and again, and again by a lovesick Toph, while his hormones taxed his body, the young Avatar wanted nothing more than to get a good nights sleep.

But his damn wouldn't stop fidgeting. True, the airbender's leg seemed to acquire a life of it's own, and was jumping around like a prickle snake beneath his blanket. His restlessness grew, and he realized that his stupid sheets were itchy, and after a fierce scratching battle, Aang gave up and just threw the irritating blanket off. A moment later, finding his pillow to be incredibly lumpy, began to beat his pillow relentlessly, literally knocking the stuffing out of it, causing feathers to escape.

Still Aang could not sleep.

No matter how much he tossed and turned, Aang could neither find sleep nor comfort. During his carrying on, Aang had somehow gotten his legs snared in his blanket, and tried to untie them. However instead of freeing his legs, he had managed to tangle the rest of himself in his itchy sheet, and was quicky caught in a cocoon of his own blanket. In a last ditch effort to free himself from the confused mass of limbs and sheets he had become, Aang tried to stand in hopes of getting himself untangled, when he tripped over a loose corner and crashed painfully to the ground.

The fallen monk let out a groan of pain, and slowly opened his eyes, before they widened in shock at what they saw. The tumbling fall and the position of his landing had placed him face to face with his earthbending teacher.

Almost instantly, his fidgeting stopped. And all other annoyances and frustrations about sleep and itchy sheets faded, as all his attention focused on Toph's sleeping face. An almost content sigh escaped his mouth, as he found himself studying her serene features. What was it about that face? Had he not been so absorbed by Toph's face, he would have been shocked by his old boldness, when his hand crept from beneath his covers, reaching for her soft cheek.

He let out a slow breath when his hand came into contact with smooth porcelain skin. Palm cupping Toph's warm cheek, Aang soon became lost in a strange calm, when he began tracing the contours of her face. The airbender's absently minded drawing slowly moved downward, and landed on a pair of small pink lips.

Aang's fingers rested on Toph's lips. His body tensed, when they did, and he felt his throat going dry. His stare fixed upon the blind benders lips, Aang could feel his own tingle, with what he didn't realize was deep yearning. Unconsciously, his tongue darted out to lick his lips. He could feel his body moving closer, until he was so close that he could smell the Virgin Avatars on her breath. Aang closed his eyes and–

"Mmph!"

Aang's eye's had closed for less than a second before they shot back open . He fell backwards, backing away from the shifting earthbender, his heart pounding like mad. Blankets as Toph moaned once, before turning her back to him and began snoring again. It wasn't for several of these snore filled minutes, before Aang began to relax himself, and his heartbeat returned to normal. He was surprised the sound of his own hammering heart hadn't woken her up.

What's more, what had he been doing? Had he really been about to..._kiss Toph? _He glanced over at the snoozing earthbender, who had her back to him. The sudden urge to move around to the other side of her bed so he could see her face. But no sooner than this urge rose up, than it was smacked back down. It didn't matter however, as a moment later, Toph turned back around and snuggled deeper into the blankets, the stuffed Badgermole still nestled in her loving arms.

Aang felt a sudden surge of jealousy bubble in his chest. 'Lucky' he thought. Almost immediately afterward it was replaced by a feeling of frustration and embarrassment. Running a cool hand down his face, Aang took deep breaths and looked up at the ceiling as though the answer to his confusion was written there.

'What is wrong with me?' he wondered. How could he be jealous of a stuffed toy? Aang let out a low groan, because in a way he knew he was. He looked over to the stuffed Badgermole, it's button eyes mocking him. Tucked in a nice warm bed without a care in the world. Snuggled deep against Toph's warm body, her arms holding him close in a loving hug. The sound of her gentle breathing rocking him to sleep. And her warm breath tickling the back of his neck as she– **Okay he admitted it!**

"_I want you, Toph."_

And he did. He wanted to hold and be held by her. He wanted to inhale the sweet scent of her jasmine hair. He wanted to make her smile that special smile. He _really_ wanted to shake her awake and kiss her senseless. And more than anything, he wanted to do it everyday.

However, lust was not the same as love.

What short lived feelings of relief and joy if any, were drowned by this fact. Aang reasoned that things would never have worked out anyway, they were just too different. And Toph didn't really love him, she was just hopped up on a crazy fruit juice. And all that talk about a life, and a family together was just a lie. Even if it secretly made him feel happy.

Yet all these thoughts of Toph, led the airbender to wonder what his earthbending teacher really thought of him. Did she like him? Did she think he was annoying? Maybe she thought he was okay. Toph did tease him, and pulled a lot of pranks on him though. But then again, it was never to be mean, that was just Toph. Toph, the fun loving, free spirited, hard hitting earthbender he knew and–

All Aang's thought stopped dead in their tracks, when he noticed a pair of bare feet standing right next him. Aang had to stifle a yell when he looked up and saw Toph smiling down on him.

"Morning sleepy-head" she chirped.

"What?"

Aang's head whipped toward the window, and saw the morning sun shine it's light though. "...Morning" he gasped in surprise. But that wasn't what really surprised him.

Looking around, he realized this was not the room he was just sitting in. Where was the inn? Out the window, he spied a flowery meadow with rolling green hills in the distance. Aang looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them, which were now the hands of a grown man, instead of a twelve year old boy. Had it all been a dream?

"Aang sweetie, is something wrong?"

Aang jumped when he realized an older, more curvy Toph kneeling next to him, cupping his hand in hers. But instead of blushing becoming nervous like he had in his dream, Aang found himself strangely calm, and finding Toph's touch very comforting. "I think so" he finally answered after a few more moments of confusion.

As if reading his mind, Toph wrapped her arms around him in a reassuring hug. This too, didn't seem to fluster him as much he thought it would. "Aw, did my little monk hunk have a bad dream?" she cooed, holding him a little tighter. Not flustered but still a little confused, Aang remained still and let the earthbender hold him a little longer.

"I'm not sure..." he replied. It had all been so real. It really had, the fruit, the island, the date, everything. However, Aang was prevented from further pondering on his latest dream, when Toph planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Well come on slow poke, we have a big day, today. You go get ready, and I'll go make breakfast." This older version of his earthbending teacher, then skipped out of the room, but not before Aang caught a glimpse of a shimmering diamond ring on her finger. He looked down and discovered a similar ring adorning his, yet for some reason wasn't surprised to see it there.

Once fully dressed, Aang walked down a long hallway, which he knew led to the kitchen. On his way he discovered several portraits, and trinkets either framed on sitting on tiny shelves. He stopped at one. It was an exquisite painting of Toph and him, both benders were clothed in elegant clothing painted with vibrant colors. They were also engaged in a deep, and from what he could tell, passionate kiss. Carved in the wooden frame of the picture, were the words– _Our Wedding._

Ah yes, now that he recalled...He stared at the picture for a moment longer, before moving on.

Before he knew it, Aang found himself seated at a stone table in their kitchen. The table looked to be the product of earthbending_. _Toph set a bowl of food in front of him. Aang looked down and smiled weakly, "Er, thanks Toph" he said uncertainly.

As if reading his mind, Toph gave a quiet chuckle, "Don't worry, this is nothing like my salads" she reassured him.

Aang looked down again, he had to admit it did look pretty good. Picking up his chopsticks, he pinch a small morsel between them, and brought it top his mouth. "It's good!" he exclaimed, take a larger chunk of his breakfast and started digging in. "By the way, what is this?" he asked between a giant mouthful.

Toph just beamed, "It's your favorite." Aang didn't his wife's vague answer, but continued to eat Toph's delicious and mysterious breakfast. After he had finished , Aang brought his plate to the sink to the sink to wash it. He remembered it was his day to do dishes.

Suddenly he felt Toph's arms wrap around his midriff, and rest her head on his back. "You're awfully quiet today," she stated, a small but noticeable hint of worry in her voice. "Is that dream still bothering you?"

Aang didn't answer, but both knew she was right. Without warning, Aang turned an enveloped his wife in a hug. Wife. They had been married for years and yet the word still sounded foreign to him. "No Toph, it was just a dream...that's all it was." Nothing more. When they married couple pulled away, Aang gave a reassuring smile, despite his wife's inability to see it. "So what are we going to do today?" he asked bracingly.

Toph smiled back, it was that special smile that Aang loved. "Well we have the whole day to do whatever we want. We could stop by Omashu, and see what Bumi is up to. Or we could play Pai Sho, loser has to make dinner. Or maybe...I don't know...do a little–

"Eathbending," Aang finished, knowing it was his wife was planning to do all along.

"That's why I love you" she said, smiling broadly.

"Ready?" he asked.

Toph threw her arms over his shoulder, and jumped onto his back. "Ready!" she declared. Of course, how could he forget. Years of wedded bliss hadn't made Aang's continuous training with Toph any easier, Toph refused to go easy on him. "Now get your cute little rear in gear and MOVE IT!, MOVE IT!, MOVE IT!" Toph chanted all the way to the canyon, where they frequently practiced.

With the sun setting and their earthbending done for the day, the tired couple walked hand in hand back to their home. "Now that was fun," Toph sighed with content, swinging their entwined hands back and forth.

"Mm -hm" Aang agreed. Despite his enthusiasm, Aang couldn't help but feel the nagging thought in the back of his head, that stemmed from his latest dream.

He stopped, "Toph..." he started slowly. After all, they were married, it was okay for them to do this. "Can...Can I kiss you?"

Toph quirked an eyebrow at her husband. "Why so formal? You think you need permission or something? Of course you can kiss me?" Toph closed her eyes and leaned forward. Aang followed suit, and leaned forward with his eyes closed.

"But you have to catch me first!"

By the time Aang opened his eyes, Toph was not where she had been a moment ago. The sound of laughter turned his attention to the sight of his wife bashing down the path to their home, laughing like a maniac as the wind swept passed clothes. Holding her sun hat firmly to her head while black wisps of hair flying behind her. Yep, that was Toph alright. And as he gave chase determined to get that kiss, Aang decided that the dream didn't matter, as long as they were together, and as long as Toph loved him, nothing else mattered.

Toph plopped happily down next to Aang on the couch, and snuggling into the soft material. Toph passed Aang a thick leather bound book. "We were on chapter eleven," she reminded him. Aang looked at the cover, his favorite book! He couldn't help but grin, as he pulled a giggling earthbender closer to him, and snuggled closer. He opened the book–

"Oops!"

"What's wrong," asked Toph, sitting up.

"Paper cut" Aang dead panned.

"Here, let me take that," she then left to go get something for his cut.

During her absence, Aang couldn't help notice something odd. His paper cut, it didn't hurt. Normally paper cuts really stung but he couldn't feel a thing. "I'm back," Toph announced, returning to his side with a water basin. Aang was confused for a moment, but before he could say anything he was shocked into silence. Toph waved her hand and summoned a small stream of water from the bowl. Toph was waterbending! Aang watched stunned, as the water began to glow, before she placed the healing liquid on his finger.

"This is–

"A dream?," Toph finished. "Yeah, it is."

Ever since Aang was little, whenever he realized he was dreaming, he would immediately begin to wake up. The environment started changing, the walls began to melt like candle wax dribbling down from the flame. Toph's features also changed, her faced started to blur, like Aang was looking at her through a fogged window.

The dream Toph, almost as if knowing her time was limited, leaned forward, one grainy hand grabbing his hand, the other cupping his face, which remained clear and unchanged. The edges of the airbenders dream were darkening, and already the familiar ceiling of the inn was swirling into focus. But before Aang could wake up, something in the blind girls fading face moved the young airbender in a way he couldn't explain. She offered a final sad smile, and said–

"TOPH!"

Aang shot up like a rake, chest heaving, and heart pounding, his body absolutely covered in sweat. And a single arm reaching out in the darkness, for someone who wasn't there anymore. Slowly, Aang's body began to relax as his breathing started to even out. And lastly, his arm grudgingly lowered itself. He then closed his eyes , his mind playing the real dream behind his eye lids like a vision.

The monk lowered himself back down on his mat. He sat there for a long time, thinking about what the dream Toph had said just before he woke up. The ending dream had cut Toph's voice, when she moved her lips, no sound emerged, however Aang still somehow managed to understand her. "But it doesn't have to be," he whispered.

That was what she had said. "But it doesn't have to be," he kept repeating. Aang cracked an eyelid, and looked sideways to where the real Toph was still sleeping. One thing was for sure, Toph was a deep sleeper. A small grin escape the young Avatars lips, before he started rubbing his bloodshot eyes.

Aang toyed with the idea of meditating, to try and clear the dream from his mind, but every time he closed his eyes, the dream along with Toph's face would paint themselves on the inside of his eyelids.

This didn't make any sense. A dream about her shouldn't be making him so restless, holding her hand shouldn't be making him feel so nervous, a chance to snuggle with her shouldn't be so tempting, and her new dress shouldn't be making him feel so...

"Ugh! This cannot be just hormones," he groaned into his pillow. Aang froze. Hesitantly, he lifted his face out of his pillow, a curious expression slowly creeping onto it. It couldn't be just hormones. It couldn't! There had to be something more the these thoughts and feelings.

Maybe the dream was trying to tell him something. He thought to what the monks had taught his about and interpreting the. They had said that they were windows into our souls, and reflected our deepest and truest wants and needs of our hearts. So how did that apply to his dream? Aang had to admit, being married to Toph, being loved and sharing a warm house together had him feel...good.

But still, feelings didn't magically appear out of nowhere , did they? Could he possibly have feelings for his blind earthbending teacher? Feelings that had formed without his knowing? Aang admitted, he did feel something for Toph, that much was sure. And before now, the monk had chalked it up to out of control hormones, yet the airbender knew now, what he felt was far more than that. But could it really be love he was feeling? Did he love Toph? Aang let out a frustrated sigh, he was so damn tired of this. "I can't take it, just give me a sign!"

_**BANG!**_

The sudden bang nearly gave Aang a heart attack. His head frantically whipped back and forth, trying to find the source of the loud bang. Something light and feathery brush his cheek, before it floated to the ground. Aang looked down to see the thing that had touched his cheek was a small slip of paper, surrounding bu tiny bits of green plastic. The fortune balloon. Aang's head swivelled to look at Toph for a moment, the blind bender was still conked out on the futon, and still happily snoring away.

Aang reached a shaking hand to pick the tiny piece of paper. He glanced at Toph again, and considered briefly if he should wake her up, and tell her the fortune balloon had popped. But in the end decided against it, somehow he couldn't bring himself to do wake her, she looked so cute and innocent when she was asleep. Aang turned his attention back tot the fortune paper. He unfolded it and read.

_Love sees not with the eye, but with the heart._

Aang reread the message several times, reading each word carefully. Still, he couldn't feeling a little disappointed. Aang didn't really know what he was expecting, ,but somehow he thought the fortune would be more helpful. Almost like it would have some sort of magical answer toward his feelings for his earthbending teacher. Aang kept rereading the note, searching for some meaning he might have missed, some clue that could help with his mixed feelings.

_With the heart. Not the eye. The heart._

"The heart," he whispered, getting an idea. Maybe...no, he was just being stupid...or was he? Aang drew a shaking breath, he must be crazy to do this. However, Aang was sure if he'd go crazy if he didn't do it. He crawled to where Toph peacefully slept, amazed that he had the nerve to do what he was planning to do. Aang gently moved Toph's rough and tiny hand from where it rested on her chest. He gulped loudly before placing his ear against her chest.

The first thing Aang noticed, was that Toph's heartbeat was exactly in sync with his own. Beat for beat. Second, it was the most beautiful thing his ears ever heard.And something in Toph's beautiful beat spoke to him in such a way, that made him feel something he hadn't gelt in a hundred years. Love. And that feeling grew stronger with each beat.

Aang lifted his head, in love with Toph Bei Fong, unconditionally and whole heartedly. And perhaps, deep down, a small part of Toph felt the same way. Aang now looked upon, his sleeping angels face, he leaned down to place a kiss on her soft pink lips, but stopped just before their lips touched. Her wanted her to be awake when he kissed he and told her he loved her for the first time.

True, tomorrow Toph would still be under the influence of the passion fruit, but that didn't matter to Aang because, he knew he loved her, and tomorrow he was going to prove it. And one day, Aang was sure Toph would feel the same way.

But he would worry about that tomorrow, right now he was tired, and a certain stuffed Badgermole was in his spot. Ang gently removed the stuffed Badgermole from Toph's arms and tossed it into a corner. Then without a moments hesitation slipped beneath the covers next to her. Still in dreamland, Toph wrapped her arms around him instead, snuggling closer his warm body.

Aang took one last look at his beautiful Toph, before resting his head against her chest. Closing his eyes Aang drifting off to sleep, his dreams filled with Toph's kisses, while the sound of her beautiful heart filled his ears.

* * *

**Chapter.11 finished 9:00 A.M.**

**I know, I know I haven't updated in five months! I'm so so sorry, please don't be mad. But with work and school I just couldn't find the time, plus this chapter was without a doubt, the hardest chapter I've written so far. But look on the bright side, AANG LOVES TOPH!! I've got an important announcement so listen up**. **There was originally supposed to be two more chapters in the story, but I've decided just to combine the two remaining chapters into one big one. So the next chapter is the last, but there might be an epilogue. See ya next time all you Taang Fans.**


	12. The Perfect Day

1Disclaimer: I to not own Avatar: the last Airbender

Chapter.12: The Perfect Day

* * *

The light from the open window splashed against Aang's face, causing to stir with a groan. One grey eye peeled open, and was greeted by the face he wanted to wake up to every morning for the rest of his life. A tired smile slowly spread across his face, as his eye drooped close, and scooted closer to his earthbending love. Toph tightened her embrace in response. Toph was right; snuggling was nice. He sighed happily, it had been a hundred years since he felt this way, since he had felt wanted and loved.

And now Aang could return those feelings, and with Toph no less. Toph the hard hitting, earthbending, Tom boy, who opened his heart and showed him what love was. Destiny was a funny thing, and so is love. And there was no doubt in Aang's mind that Toph was his destiny. She always had been. Now he waited for her to wake up so he could tell his destiny how he felt.

Though judging from her steady snoring, and the thin line of drool dribbling down her chin and onto her side of the pillow, it seemed it would be a long, long time, before Toph woke up. Allowing himself a few more moments of content bliss, before grudgingly, and with much difficulty, for Toph still had her iron grip wrapped around him, began sliding out of bed.

Moving slowly so as not to disturb his teacher and soul mate, Aang then stood and raised his arms over his head to stretch and let out a silent yawn. Again figuring it would be awhile before Toph would even begin to wake up, the idea stuck him to have flowers waiting for her when she did. What better way to begin his courting of Toph than with a big bouquet of flowers.

Aang fetched her stuffed badgermole, and tucked it under her arm, which she proceeded to unconsciously, squeeze the living daylights out of the poor thing. But Aang only chuckled, as he tucked Toph herself back into bed.

The last airbender's hand stretched out once again, this time to brush some silky bangs aside. "See you soon...my muddy angel," Aang had to bite his fist to keep from laughing. Hey, if Toph could give him a pet name, then he deserved to give her one. When the fit of giggles passed, he stood up and took a step back.

He felt something squish beneath his heal, and looked down. Lifting his heel, Aang discovered it was a crumpled piece of stationary, the one he had written on the night before. The airbender gently reached down and picked it up with his thumb and fore finger. Aang smoothed

out the paper and best and as quietly as he could, noticing the wrinkled phrase _'I respect Toph' _scrawled in the center. Aang shook his head amusingly, that wouldn't do. Taking a fresh piece of stationary, Aang sat at the small table, and dunked the brush into the dark ink. With the enthusiasm only a person in love could possess, a new message was proudly written. Taking a brief ,moment to admire his handy work, Aang stood up again and tip-toed to the sliding door.

Aang took one last glance at his sleeping love. " Sleep well my, dirty princess," he tried again, and closed the door before as another wave of laughter came. And left, his thoughts on flowers, and what Toph's new nickname would be.

* * *

The dozing earthbender was becoming increasingly aware of the absence of warmth at her side. Pale green eyes struggled to open, and immediately snapped shut when they did. The light hurt her eyes, even if she technically couldn't see it. She pulled the blanket over her head and groan. "Ugh, what happened last night..." Toph pulled herself up into a sitting position, the blanket falling as she did.

She groaned again, feeling totally gross. Her rough fingers combed through her skewed hair, while the other rubbed the sleep from her blind eyes. She swallowed, and realized her mouth was painfully dry. "Aang, sweety," she croaked. "Can you get me a glass of water." Toph held out an expectant hand, expecting Aang to place a tall cool glass of water in her hand, accompanied by a good morning kiss on the cheek. No response. She felt no one place a glass of water in her hand or a good morning kiss on her cheek Toph called again, as loud as her parched throat would allow, and still no water, no kiss, and no Aang.

Placing her palm firmly on the floor, she tapped it once, letting the vibration crawl to every corner of the room.. To her surprise, the returning ones telling her she was the only one in the room.

The sun shone even more brightly through the window, gaining strength since as it rose ever higher. Toph shied away and raised an arm to block the intense rays from burning her eyes. That was when she finally noticed the strange yet comfy robe she now wore. The large sleeve that had been blocking the sun lowered. Toph shifted around, feeling the rough shape of what she wore. 'Where did this come from?' she wondered, fingers grazing the soft wooly robe. No that she thought about it, how did she even get here? A flush of blurred memories flowed through Toph's mind; something about a boat, and flying, and dancing.

Beyond that, only one other hazy memory floated to the surface. She was on her tip toes, standing at a door, she was finally going to kiss him, she remembered leaning in and...nothing. She must have passed out. Her eyes widened, she had been about to kiss Aang...and she choked. "Aw, come on," she breathed air passed her gritted teeth. "How could I be so lame! I was so close! I was so close and I screwed up!" she cried, practically pulling her hair out.

"Ugh!" she moaned, all this shouting was giving her a headache. Kicking her blankets aside, Toph stood up, too fast as a matter of fact and almost fell right back down. Luckily, she maintained her balance and remained vertical. Casually she walked onto the little corner of their room, which served as their kitchen. Fumbling around the cupboards, Toph managed to locate the glasses and fish one out.

After locating the sink, the thirsty earhtbending pulled the tap, as watered trickled, too slowly in her opinion into glass. Only when the water began overflowing did Toph raise the glass and unceremoniously guzzle the whole thing. Several times she repeated the process, before her immense thirst began to subside.

Not so thirsty anymore, Toph's mind began to focus on other thing's, like where Aang had disappeared to. Perhaps he had left her a note. The blind bender walked over to the little table, and sat down. Almost immediately her searching fingers came across a small sheet of rice paper. Toph dragged her fingers over the surface, coming in contact with the embossed ink that made up the message.

_**I love Toph!**_

Toph gasped, her hand flew to her mouth. Aang loves her. He finally returned her feelings. 'And it only took forever,' she thought sarcastically. But none of that mattered now, because Aang admitted he felt the same way now, things were finally starting to look up. 'Though I shouldn't kiss him for about a week or so. It's what he gets for making me wait so long.'

...Oh who was she kidding! The minute that airbender walked through that door she was gonna–"Oh! That's right!" Aang could be home any second; and she was a mess! Toph all but ran for the bathroom, and quickly began to freshen up. Making sure her hair was in a neat bun, and her headband was straight. When Toph finally exiting the bathroom, Aang had still not returned.

Not long after that, Toph's stomach soon began gurgling with hunger. She clutched her empty belly, trying to stifle the sounds. Maybe she should make breakfast. After all, today was a special day, and Aang so enjoyed her cooking last time.

Toph rolled up her sleeves, and she stood in front of the kitchen. "Okay..." she breathed. "I _think _I can do this." But first she needed some food. Remembering that the food they had packed was in Aang's bang, Toph quickly began to rummage through his pack looking for something edible. Her hand coming in contact with something soft and round, Toph plucked it from his bag and held it to her nose. "Mm" she sighed. It was that strange sweet fruit she had last week. Toph brought it to her waiting mouth and...on second thought, she'd wait for Aang before she started eating. Toph set the fruit down, and bean searching for more.

Dark eyebrows furrowed, when instead of finding more fruit, found a rolled up piece of paper instead. Pulling the large square of paper out of the airbender's bag, Toph unrolled it. Curious as to why Aang has such a big piece of parchment in his bag, Toph pressed her fingers against the surface and began "reading." 'It's a map,' she thought. Her fingers swam over the surface of the paper. Here she could feel a little dot that represented a town. Toph recognized it as the town they had visited a few days ago. Not far from there, the outline ended and Toph found the words 'Ferry.' Her eyes widened, as her fingers skimmed some more. Not far from the ferry markings, Toph found and oblong patch of land she soon realized was an island. The earthbender gasped as she felt the words 'Whale tail island' under her finger tips.

This wasn't just a map, this was the ma they had been following on their vacation! Where Aang had given her all these great surprises and had so much fun. Toph gasped, her mouth gaping open, before it was replaced with a sly grin. "Why that sneaky little airbender," she giggled. He couldn't possibly have another surprise for her...could he?

Toph looked back down at the map, her finger hovering shakily over the paper. 'I really shouldn't,' her mind reasoned. Then again it couldn't hurt just to take a quick peek, so to speak. "Just for a second," she said. Toph's nimble finger swarmed over the map for more than just a second, following a line on the map marked 'trail'. With the other hand Toph's finger found little triangles which sh took to be trees. What ever the surprise was, it was taking place in the forest. Suddenly the line ended, and was circled several times. Toph felt around for more clues but found none. She huffed, Aang was covering his tracks well.

Suddenly an idea struck her. She quickly turned the map over, a smirk tugged the corner of her mouth as she found more writing on the back. Toph explored even further. The back of the map had a sketch of what she believed was some sort of odd yet familiar tree. Next to it was a sketch of what she realized after going over it several times, was a fruit that belong to the tree. This only confused the poor earthbender more. What did this tree have to do with where they were going. Just to the left of the drawing, Toph noticed were some more words. She dragged her fingers across the characters and started reading. "Hmm...Passion Fruit..."

* * *

'What a glorious day!' Aang thought cheerfully. The sun was out, the wind was blowing, he was in love with a beautiful earthbender, and everything just seemed to shine. Currently the young Avatar was out and about looking for some flowers for her. Yep, today was going to be a great day. Aang soon spotted a flower vendor at the end of the street and practically skipped over.

Aang was surprised to see so many exotic flowers, and in so many different colors. 'Hmm, but which ones would Toph like?' he wondered to himself. 'Probably the ones that smelled nice.' Just then, a portly middle aged man rose from behind the flowers cart. "Het there!" the man greeted with a smile. "What can I do ya for?"

Aang smiled back. "I need some flowers," he replied.

"Well you found that right place. What kind are you lookin' for?"

Aang scanned the wide variety of flowers carefully, "Something special," he answered.

The man watched as the bald boy surveyed each flower carefully, occasionally stopping to smell one, before moving on. The man smiled. "Tell ya what. I think I have just the thing. There a little more expensive mind you, but ..." He bent down and brought up a bouquet of black and white flowers. "...They usually bring good results. Aang felt his eyes widened as he recognized the rare panda lily's the man held. The man handed Aang the bundle of flowers, which Aang cradled carefully. He gently stroked the soft petals, remembering the significance they held. Sure they looked good, but how did they smell? Aang closed his eyes and brought the flowers to his nose.

Perfect!

"I'll take 'em!" Aang declared, digging his hand into his pocket to pay the flower vendor. Once did, the excited airbender actually _skipped _back to the inn, drawing several stares from on lookers as he did. But he didn't care. Nothing could ruin this day.

* * *

Heavy tears dripped onto the paper, smudging the horrible truth that was written there. Toph lowered the paper, tears streaming down her face. It was all a lie. Aang never loved her. More tears spilled from Toph's sightless eyes, nothing knowing if they would ever stop.

* * *

Air blew passed the airbender's lips, whistling a happy tune, as he walked down the halls of the inn. "...My blind beauty...My jasmine haired goddess..." Aang still mused, still deciding on pet names for Toph. He brought the bouquet he carried up to his nose again, inhaling the scent he knew Toph was going to love. Before he knew Aang stood just outside their door. Quickly making sure that his collar was straight and his head was shiny, Aang took a deep breath of confidence, and opened the door.

Toph stood in the middle of the room, something clenched tightly in her fist, head downcast and her long bangs hiding her face. Aang opened his mouth to say something, when the sight of something small and shiny slide down her cheek and drip off her chin. A tear. Aang looked up in horror, and rushed over to her. "Toph what's wrong?" he asked placing his hand against her tear stained cheek. Toph immediately smacked his hand away. _"Don't!...touch me..."_

Looking panic stricken Aang tried again, this time placing his hand on her shoulder. "Toph are you alright? What's wrong? Talk to me-AHHH!"

Toph had gripped his hand on her shoulder and was crushing it. "I said, _Don't. Touch. Me!" _she hissed through grit teeth, before shoving him to the floor violently.

Aang clutched his fingers as he looked up at Toph with hurt and confusion written on his face. He struggled to talk, "T-Toph I don't understand. What's wrong?" he asked shakily.

"Me, apparently" she snapped, throwing a crumpled piece of paper at him.

Aang could only stare dumbfounded as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Aang picked up the crumpled paper and straightened it out.

Gray eyes went wide with shock and started to well up also. "Toph wait! Listen to me!" he begged, jumping to his feet. "Let me explain!"

"Explain what?! That you lied to me! That you dragged me across the ocean, just so I would stop bothering you! Toph looked on the verge of tears herself, but her pride would not let even one escape. So she glared even harder. "That you just pretended to like me just so I'd cooperate!" Toph's lip tried to quiver, but she grit her teeth and focused on her anger. "That the last few days meant absolutely nothing! Explain that to me Aang! Explain that to me!"

"Please Toph," Aang whimpered. "_I love you."_

Toph shook her head, unable to keep the tears at bay. "But that's just it. You never did..._you never did."_

A long moment of silence passed between the two. Neither saying a word. Aang looked down in shame. While Toph just let the tears come. Finally Toph spoke up. "Tell me Aang, tell me the truth. Did you bring me here because you loved me. Or because you just wanted me to stop annoying you?"

Aang opened his mouth, but no sound emerged. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? In the end he just looked down at his feet again, unable to answer her question.

Toph pointed at the door. "Get out," she dead panned.

Aang looked up, "Toph, please–

"GET OUT!"

Toph shoved him with both hands, the sheer force knocking him off his feet, sending him flying out into the hall, and colliding painfully into another door. His bag came next, followed by the sound of a door being slammed.

* * *

"...And that's what happened," Aang finished.

The two women across from him nodded. When Toph had literarally thrown Aang out, his head had slammed into the door, more specifically the door of the K/T room, causing the two women inside to come out and see what the commotion was about. And had spent the last hour in their room, explaining his entire story to them.

One was short dark skinned woman, who if Aang didn't know better, would have thought she was from the water tribe. The other was a tall pale woman, with dark hair, and who Aang learned was deaf.

Aang watched interested, as Koph, the deaf woman, turn to Totara, and start to weave her fingers together. Aang looked at the dark skinned woman, "What did she say?" he asked.

Totara sighed, "She says you screwed up big time," she answered. A small smile reached his lips, at the almost Toph-like answer, before it the statement itself dragged his mouth down into a frown.

The distraught Avatar buried his face in his hands, "What am I going to do?"

"How about some flowers," Totara suggested.

Aang held up the shredded remains of the bouquet he bought, "I don't think that'll be enough," Aang said.

Koph started signing again, while Aang and Totara watched. Totara seemed to nod in agreement, before turning back to Aang, "She wants to know why you lied to your best friend?"

Aang looked down and sighed heavily, "I don't know...I thought if she knew the truth, it might... hurt her."

"Lying will always hurt the people around you, even if they never find out about it."

Aang nodded slowly, strangely reminded of Katara. "So how am I supossed to get her back?"

Koph started signing again, Aang and Totara watching silently. When Koph finally stopped, Totara nodded somberly, then turned back to Aang, a serious look on her tan face. "Do you love her?" she asked.

Aang didn't hesitate, Toph was his destiny, he knew that now. "More than anything."

The two women smiled, "Then go tell her."

The airbender nodded, "I will." Aang got to his feet and bowed. "Thank you...for everything. You and your sister were really helpful."

Koph and Totara both raised an eyebrow, and cast each other a weird glance. _"Riiiiiiiight...sisters."_

* * *

Aang stared determinedly at the door, not knowing what he was going to say when he saw her, but knowing he had to, or else lose Toph forever. Aang took a deep breath and raise his hand to knock.

The sliding door swung open suddenly, and Toph appeared. Aang breath caught in his throat. Toph's face was completely blank, almost like she was dead. Aang's heart throbbed with pain, as he glimpsed red puffy eyes behind a curtain of jet black hair. Yet there was no emotion behind them, no or anger or sadness like he expected, just nothingness.

"Let's go," Toph's empty voice said.

And without another word, slung her bag over her shoulder, and head down the hall. His heart in pieces, Aang followed silently, watching the only girl he ever loved walk out of the inn, and into the bright afternoon.

Aang didn't take the map with him. He didn't need it, all they had to do was follow the path, and take a right at the fork. More than that, he couldn't bare to look at the tear stained piece of paper and be reminded him of what he had done to Toph.

Aang led the way, once they had left the bustling town behind. Toph followed silently, her blank gaze fixed squarely ahead. As Aang headed deeper into the woods, he couldn't even muster of the courage to talk to her, or even turn and look at her. Not after what he had done.

They stopped only once to eat lunch, and no words were exchanged. Toph ate slowly and stared at the ground. But Aang had lost his appetite. When Aang noticed the sun dipping behind the tall mountains, be slowly came to a halt. Toph stopped behind him, only a few paces away. He swallowed, "We should make camp."

Toph raised her arms and made and slashing motion, and an earth tent sprang up from the ground. Two loud bangs followed as stone door slammed both ends shut. Aang let out a heavy breath, before going to collect some firewood.

* * *

He betrayed her. He lied, manipulated, and used her. Apparently the only thing he didn't do was love her. Not that she cared now. Toph felt a shiver run up her spine. Had her rock tent always been this cold? The blind earthbender clutched the stuffed badgermole closer to her body, trying to stay warm. Toph didn't even know why she kept the stupid thing. She should have just ripped off it's head and thrown it out the window. But in the end Toph knew she could never do it, after all _he _won it for her. The mere thought of a certain airbender brought tears to her cloudy eyes. "Aang..." she whimpered, trying to hold back a sob. "Why did you do it?" Toph buried her face in the stuffed bagermole, as memories of Aang swam through her mind. She couldn't help it, she just felt so sad and angry. She was angry and Aang, and she was angry at herself. He lied to her. He hurt her. "So why?..." she whispered. "Why do I still love him?"

* * *

Aang shifted in his sleeping bag uncomfortably. Had it always been this big? This...empty? It was so big there was room for another person. A jolt of sadness went through his heart, as a particular earthbender came to mind. Aang closed his eyes. But even then the thoughts of Toph refused to go away, sometimes she was smiling and laughing, other she was crying or angry. Still no matter how hard he tried, all he could think about was that empty look on Toph's face, and how he had caused it. Saying 'I love you' wasn't going to fix anything. 'What am I going to do?' he asked himself. Toph was slipping threw his fingers. "Toph," he whispered. "I don't want to lose you too."

* * *

They walked all morning, still no words had been said, their thoughts and feelings weighed heavily on both benders. They had taken the right at the fork an hour ago, and Aang knew that their destination was close at hand. Yet that didn't make him feel better, as he could feel his heart beat faster with each step he took. The trees began to thin, and Aang could see something in a small clearing. A single tree, one that was taller than all the others surrounding it. Aang spied several small objects hanging of several of the branches, and stopped not ten paces away.

"We're here," he said weakly.

Toph swallowed and nodded. Toph started walking toward the tree warily, as she passed Aang, Toph secretly hoped he would stop her. But when she did he said nothing, and merely stood there, rooted to the spot. Toph could feel how deep the roots went as she approached, it must have been an old tree.

Toph placed a hand on the bark of the tree, it wasn't smooth like the other one. Just the opposite it was rough and gravelly, and not in the good way like with real gravel, it wasn't a pleasant texture.

Toph stood there for a minute, her heart threatening to explode out of her chest. Her mouth had inexplicably gone dry, and her arms somehow felt incredibly heavy. She could feel Aang's vibrations behind her, the airbender was unmoving, yet Toph knew he was looking right at her.

"I'm not mad," Toph finally said.

Aang blinked, "Huh?"

Toph smiled a little, "But I probably will, once I eat one of these." Toph found a fruit on a low hanging branch and pulled. The fruit snapped off like a wish bone, leaving Toph with a the bumpy, oblong fruit.

Toph could feel hot tears start to prick he eyes. Toph turned the airbender and flashed him a pained smile, twin streaks of tears rolling down her face. "Just know, that there will _alway_s be a little part of me, that will always love you...no matter what." Toph then smiled as best she could, despite the tears and brought the fruit to her lips.

Toph wasn't sure what happened next, all she knew was that suddenly someone had pushed the fruit away from her mouth, and was holding her in a tight loving embrace. Toph recognized the soft material of Aang's clothing and relaxed. She could feel something warm and wet dripping in her hair as Aang hugged her. "Toph, I'm sorry," he pulled her closer. "I didn't mean to hurt you..." He paused. "...And I didn't mean to fall in love with you."

Aang pulled away, "But I did."

Toph opened her mouth to say something but Aang silenced her with a finger to her lips. His hand found the one which held the fruit. "...Which is why you need to eat this," said Aang.

Toph suddenly found her voice and immediately began to protest. "But I don't have to. It'll go away on it's own."

Aang shook his head,"It's the only way to make sure."

Toph felt like crying again, as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Then please..." she leaned in closer. "...Please, could I just have one kiss...just one, that's all I want," she begged.

"...Toph," she heard him whisper, as he pulled her into another hug, and began to stroke her hair. "No Toph, you can't."

Surprisingly, Toph didn't cry, she just nodded her head against his shoulder before slowly pulling away.

Aang did his best to smile at her, event though she couldn't see it. "When you're back to normal, try not to kick my butt too hard, okay?"

Toph returned his smile, "No promises."

Toph brought the fruit to her waiting mouth, and took a big bite out of the bland fruit, chewed for a moment, and swallowed.

Aang's heart seemed to pause as he watched Toph swallow the fruit, watching for any changes in her face that would tell him, if she had been cured.

Toph smacked her lips a couple of times, and made a face, "That tasted awful," she stated plainly, throwing the fruit over her shoulder.

"...Toph," Aang said tentatively. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know," Toph answered truthfully. She looked down at her hands, clenching and unclenching them.

"Did it work?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Toph said. The blind girl spread her arms wide, and motion for Aang to hug her. Aang swallowed as he wrapped his arms around the tiny earthbender.

He waited.

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed his behind like a fresh moon peach. Aang let out a scream like a little girl and fell backwards. When he looked back up, Toph was doubled over in laughter, pointing a finger at the embarrassed airbender, the other arm clutched her side, as she let wave after wave of laughter escape her.

"I don't get it," Aang said, half scared out of his mind. "You were supposed to be cured. You're supposed to go back to the way you were."

Toph's laughter subsided, as she straightened up, wiping a tear from her eye. "Well you see," Toph began, scratching the back of her head innocently. "I probably should've mentioned this before." she continued, trying to sound casual.

If Aang has any hair, he would be pulling it out right now. "What are you talking about!" he nearly shouted.

A small blush painted Toph's cheeks. " Well, I sorta...kinda...already had a crush on you... for a while now."

"WHAT!" Aang struggled for words. "Then why didn't you tell me!"

Toph shot him a glare. "Because dimwit, I wasn't sure you liked me back!"

Aang's mouth worked furiously, but no sounds came out. He pushed himself to his feet, and pointed a finger at the earthbender. "So all this time?..." Toph nodded. "Even before the?..." Toph nodded again. Before Aang could go on, Toph quickly covered his mouth with hers. Aang tensed up for a moment, before slowly relaxing, and leaning into the kiss.

In need of some air, both pulled away. Toph reflected on her first kiss for a moment, before speaking up. "I guess that was okay."

Aang's eyes bugged out, "What do you mean 'okay.' That was magical, and mind blowing, and you know it!"

Toph shrugged, "I don't know...I'll give you an A for effort, but there is definitely room for improvement."

"Improvement!" Aang glared hard at the earthbender. "You better take that back!"

Toph smirked. "Make me."

"I will!" he said, before closing the gap between them and kissed her for all he was worth.

* * *

Sokka slung his bag over his shoulder, walking along side Katara as they headed around to the side of the inn, where the stables were and Appa was kept. "I can't wait to get back and see Toph and Aang," he said cheerfully.

"Me too," Katara agreed. Night had already descended upon the island, but if they flew through the night, they could be back at the campsite by noon.

Appa sat in the stables waiting for them, her gave a soft grunt as the bison saw them approach. Sokka started to climb in the saddle, while Katara stopped to greet the flying beast and scratch behind his ears.

She heard Sokka's voice above her. "Umm, Katara? I think you better come see this."

Katara's eyebrows furrowed as she clambered into the saddle with her brother. Sokka pointed to one end of the saddle, and Katara let out a gasp.

There, curled up next to one another, were Toph and Aang. The two benders looking content with Toph's head resting against his chest, and Aang's arm wrapped securely around he waist.

Sokka debated whether or not to wake them, when Aang's eye cracked open. "We'll explain later. Let's go home."

* * *

Toph and Aang sat next to each other as they faced the water tribe siblings. "Alright so why were you two–

Sokka was cut short, when Toph grabbed Aang pulled him for a kiss. When they pulled apart, Toph smirked, "Does that answer your question?" Sokka's mouth hung open, and he said no more.

Satisfied, Toph grabbed Aang's hand and stood up. "You up for a little earthbending practice Twinkle Toes."

Aang smiled, "Always, my little badgermole." Hand in hand, the two benders walked into the woods, toward the canyon.

* * *

Epilogue: _A few weeks later._

The sun was setting and being enjoyed by none other than Toph and Aang. The new couple sat on the cliff side, their legs dangling over the edge. Toph's head rested atop the airbender's shoulder, with Aang's head resting on top of hers.

"Hey Toph?"

"Mmm"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What was my surprise?"

Toph stiffened, and felt her face go red. "Oh...nothing."

"Come on, I wanna know."

Toph's face went even redder. "No."

"Please Toph, give me my surprise."

"I said no Twinkle Toes!"

"Please, I–

"NO MEANS NO!"

Toph shoved as hard as she could, and Aang went tumbling painfully over the cliff. Toph winced as she heard the sounds of his body banging against rocks as he fell, before landing painfully in what have been an awkward position. A groan of pain was heard.

"_Not the thorn bush again."_

* * *

The End

**Chapter 12 finished Thursday July 17****th**** 10:49 A.M.**

**Wow! It's finally over. I can't believe I spent a year and a half writing this fic. Thank all you wonderful people who reviewed. Oh and by the by, Toph's surprise for Aang wasn't sex or anything like that. I couldn't think of anything so I'm just going to leave it up to your imaginations. This reminds me, can you say sequel?! I've had an idea for a sequel since like chapter eight. But I don't know if I'm going to write that. If you want me too, just review and say so. Also happy Taang Thursday everybody! Plus all new Avatar tonight at 8:00 tonight. The southern raiders is going to be awesome! P.S. I'm also going to go over and fix some of the mistakes in the earlier chapters, becausee there are a lot! Also just because the series is ending doesn't mean I'm done writing Avatar fanfic. Keep a look out for my next story. See ya next time!**


End file.
